


Tarnished Rhapsody

by Hieru Youko (hieru)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieru/pseuds/Hieru%20Youko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resigned from Weiss, Aya escapes to his solitude with his beloved sister, and slowly degenerates, until a very determined Schuldich decides to capture what belongs to his.  Schuldich x Aya.  Complete.  NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Prelude

_**Disclaimer** : The settings and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just like to torture these characters. _

**_Feedback:_ ** _I'm a review whore..... So...... Please review???? >< This fic will be a multi-chapter, and I will need all of your help and support to finish this. ^^;; So please let me know what you think of this!! And for FF.net reviewers: I'd love to send you emails so if you can attach your email in the review I would be honored! >w<_

_  
_

"Must you go, Aya-kun?" the youngest of Weiss asked with a whine, looking at the redhead that was putting the last of his clothes into the small duffle bag. He shifted by the doorway, his hands behind his back as he bit his lower lip, distressed at having one of their friends so adamantly leaving them. 

Folding and putting in the last of his pants, along with his beloved leather trenchcoat, Aya tightened the bag silently, and did a quick check around his nearly bare room before turning to face the boy. The innocent look could never cover his sharp, calculating personality that hid underneath. Aya sighed softly, and shook his head, "Omi, I've told you. I'm tired. Tired of commiting murder in order to execute justice, and ending up bearing even more sin. I just want to rest. No more killings, no more Abyssinian." He turned away, his eyes landing on the picture Sakura captured, taking everyone by surprise. The four of them were more than friends, they were a dysfunctional family. "No more Weiss," he said at last.

Omi shook his head furiously, approaching Aya slowly and hesitantly. It had always been intimidating to approach their battlefield leader, even if the boy himself was the true leader of the team. The redhead was just so aloof all the time, keeping his thoughts to himself and never letting anybody in. God knows Youji had tried, so had Ken. The only one that ever had the honor of receiving some care and compassion from the Abyssinian was the young Omi, and the boy knew in his heart it was because of his young age. He was just a surrogate brother that refrained Aya from total emotional oblivion. The brunette slowly put his hand on Aya's arm, grabbing it tightly, "But.... We don't want you to go...."

Aya smirked, and reached over, taking the only picture he kept in his room and put it in Omi's hands, "Forgive me for my weakness, Omi.... When I'm ready, I'll come back and retrieve this. I promise." 

"All right...."

* * *

A soft knock had dragged him out of his dazed state, golden eyes slowly focused as he got up, just in time to greet the boy entering his room with a patented smirk. 

Nagi shook his head incredulously, "You're still in bed? Man, you're getting lazier every time I see you." 

The German purred as he flipped onto his belly, his long feet kicking in mid-air as he tried to fake a cute expression, his chin rested on his hands, "Aww, you don't love me anymore, Nagi-chan?"

The Prodigy rolled his eyes, and sat down on the queen-sized bed that Schuldich was lying on, slapping the green-haired man at the back of the head, hard. "Owww! Hey, that hurt, you brat!" Schuldich cried, glaring at Nagi as the boy smirked.

"Don't worry, Schu, you're already stupid as it is. A couple of swats won't kill off that many brain cells, whatever remaining you have."

"Ow, that hurts," the Mastermind glared at his friend. "Do you have what I want already, you wise ass?"

Smiling victoriously, Nagi fanned himself with the sheet of paper he had in his hand, "And what do you say when you need something?"

"That I promise I'll keep away from Brad's ass?" Schuldich winked suggestively.

"Oh, ha. Ha. Here you go, you fucking bastard," Nagi glared, using his power to make the paper as hard as it possibly could be and slap it on Schuldich's face, knocking the man over, until he laid on his back, reading the brief inscription on the paper. Nagi waited next to him, watching Schuldich's face thoughtfully. He would never understand why Schuldich was so fixated on a certain redhead, but then again, he wasn't about to stand in the way. In truth, no one within their small family had a problem in each other's choice of partner. He just thought Schuldich chose the hardest goal to achieve, a trademark of the man's attitude towards life. 

By the time Schuldich finished reading the paper, his face was determined, thoughtful, and a tinge of hurt hid inside his eyes, the pools of topaz swirled slowly as he contemplated his next move. Smiling, the carefree look returned as the man sat up, and ruffled Nagi's hair lovingly. "Thanks a lot, little brat. I owe you one."

"Yeah, just don't get yourself heartbroken," Nagi said sincerely, watching Schuldich wave his hand once in a V-sign as he exited the room. 

* * *

The office was nothing less than fancy. A large glass window made up the front sides of the office, which could be concealed to giver the owner privacy with a touch of a button. The office was furnished with the large finest mahogany office desk in the middle and two cushioned, Victorian chairs in front for the visitors. Upon entering a door was a seating area, with one sofa and two sofa chairs to the side. A long, glass table stood in front of the couch with a large bouquet of fresh flowers brought in daily, and the seat was welcoming enough to make whoever entered the office feel comfortable, yet not so much as to make the owner seem like a pushover. Every piece of the furniture was placed and purchased in accordance to human psychology, making sure that the by end of the day, all business would be within grasp, and making the office owner, and the company, millions.

And right now, the owner was really not happy. He had just cancelled his morning appointment, and moved the annual report meeting to the next day, which he was not happy about. He sat in the large, leather chair, swinging back and forth slightly as he gazed out the window. Located at the thirty-fourth floor in downtown Tokyo, the view was nothing short of marvelous. The Tokyo Tower seemed so close to him; the red mimic of the Eiffel Tower glittered by the sunlight, almost blinding, definitely mesmerizing. The city was careful with its appearance; even though skyscrapers occupied it, the government planted plenty of flora to bring the city to life. The construction of the whole of Tokyo was organized, symmetrical, and... extremely busy.

And although all of these things that meant success and prosperity, the man was frowning deeply and rubbing his temple. He toyed with the small booklet in his hand, sighing heavily. What Fate had decided would come, especially if it was one of the inevitable. He was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon... Then again, he was hoping it would be postponed indefinitely. Less headache that way.

But, at the sound of his secretary announcing his only guest of the morning's arrival, he knew there was nothing he could do but let fate take its course. 

The door opened and Schuldich came in with a smirk, jerking his thumb towards it as it swung closed, "Your secretary is funny. She thought I was Nagi. Did you actually have the boy here before?"

"She's new. Linda is out on maternity leave. She's gonna have twins," he said with a smirk, waving at the sofa, "I oughta fire Sandra though. How can she mistake a scum like you for my precious Nagi?"

Schuldich winced, pouting as he sat down on the sofa, sprawled with his legs extended and both of his arms on the back of the couch. "What is with everybody taking turns bashing poor me today?! I'm hurt!"

Crawford scoffed, and asked Sandra for two cup of coffee, one with vodka and one with cinnamon. He sat down on the sofa chair right of Schuldich, crossing his legs as he rested his elbow on the arm rest, "So, what brings you here?"

The German snorted, resting his head on the seat and looking up at the high ceiling, "I think you know what."

The American chuckled, and shook his head, "You know what this means though, don't you? You will no longer be a member of Schwartz, and unless needed, we will not contact you. You will not receive any medical or financial benefits from us, and you forfeit all future financial gain. You know all that, right?"

A brief moment of hesitation and a flash of pain was all Crawford needed to know what the German really thought. It actually made him quite jealous of the Mastermind's object of affection, since Schuldich was willing to leave behind everything that literally define this person named Mastermind in this world. But knowing that the man still cared deeply for their little family was, to say the least, satisfying and relieving. When Schuldich kept his silence, Crawford smiled and shook his head. He reached into the inner pocket of his suit, and paused just very slightly to take a breath before he brought out the small booklet that he was playing with moments ago. Sliding it across the glass coffee table, he watched with great amusement as Schuldich narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

"This is your share of the money we made during our time with Estet. Since you're leaving us, it's only fair for you to pull out your funds as you won't receive any of the future income that this company brings. So what you do with your money is your business, and we don't care," the man said with a grin, enjoying this game and guilt trip he played with Schuldich. The German knew enough to not probe into his mind, and even if the other did try, there would be nothing but a solid wall barring the intrusion. 

Schuldich picked up the booklet, and noted that it was a bank deposit book with the bank card inside. When he looked into the booklet, even someone as Schuldich gasped at the insanely huge amount of money, enough for the German to start his own country if he wanted to. He looked up at the grinning Crawford, speechless. Slowly, a smirk turned into a smile, as the green-haired young man stood, putting the small booklet, worth well over millions, into his pocket. He started to leave, and the Oracle simply kept his smile, looking straightforward as his best friend and life-long brother walked past him. 

And as if cued, their hands clapped loudly, grabbing each other tightly, that simple gesture, so exploited by teens all over the world, expressed so much to each about their feelings, their love for one another, and their wish for each other's luck. The hands perhaps connected for thirty seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. 

Then Schuldich was out of the door, never looking back.

* * *

**Tarnished Rhapsody**

**_Le Preleude  
_ ** _August 2004_

 

It had been three months after Estet was sunk under the sea, taking with it the group of fanatical, powerful religious and political players that believed in nothing but money and blind faith. The giant fortress' demise was the result of eight young men's contribution, their beliefs opposite, their powers resembled ones of determination and ones of the occult. The clash of the two groups created such catastrophe that an entire oversea building came crumbling down, disappearing out of sight, and out of memory.

The two groups were rumored to have met the same demise as the fortress itself, and no one had bothered to verify. A month later, a newcomer in the stockmarket game quickly rose to power, his ambition and strong will, along with extreme good luck and logical calculations and analysis, made him the strongest financial analyst in Japan. The man quickly established himself as an important player in the International economic community, investing all over the world and cashing in billions annually. He topped the list of the Forbes 4000 in less than thirty days, as people called him a monster or, as the community called him -- The Oracle.

Naturally, agencies such as the SEC, the FBI, and similar agencies on all major continents launched a joint campaign in investigating the man, but apparantly, the Oracle had done nothing illegal. The handsome American would recite every financial code in every country, and his assistant was a genius in covering up his tracks. Every move nothing short of brilliance, every transaction flawless. The duo was unstoppable. 

Such wealth in such a short time made people around the world nervous, and bounties were put out internationally. The duo, however, hired one of the most remarkable bodyguard out of nowhere, apparantly a small town in Ireland that no one had heard of. The one-eyed man prevented the numerous assassination attempts, over thirty within two months, and even though there wasn't any hard evidence, it was widely assumed that the assassins sent were disposed of by the Irish. 

Just when the economic world was being turned upside down, a hospital near the shore of Nagasaki accepted a transfer patient from Tokyo. She had received a severe head wound three years previous that had sent her into a deep coma. The swelling in her brain was controlled, but had not completely disappeared, which was the reason why she continued to be the sleeping princess. The hospital placed her in a high, single room, with a dedicated nurse tending to her needs, or lack thereof, twenty-four seven. The expense was, to say the least, grand, especially when the hospital itself was famed to be the most comfortable and caring high class one.

The girl looked no more than eighteen years old, long midnight blue hair tied neatly into two braids each day by her only family left in this world, and the flowers on the nightstand were changed depending on the month or the mood of the purchaser. The room was painted a calming creamy green, with a couple of paintings adorning the wall, completed by a nameless yet very talented artist, themes of forlon childhood and lost innocence. Plushie dolls crowded on a table by the large window, all of her favorites, waiting for their mistress to wake up and play with them. 

The nurses chattered happily each day about the young man that brought the princess here. A handsome redhead with ethereal beauty that carried a bouquet of flowers each day, on the dot, when visiting hours began. His blood red hair accompanied those hypnotic amethyst eyes, clouded with sadness, making him look like a lost child that every women's maternal instinct wanted to hold and soothe. But no matter how many attempts had been made, with different styles and with different beauties, the young man never showed any interest. He was a walking block of ice, as some of the scorned admirers had said, a walking statue forever frozen in time. He came every day at seven a.m., scooting his sister up and smoothed her hair out and re-braided it, changed the flowers, and opened the window to let the air in. The young man would stay about thirty minutes, then leave for the day. The nurses had seen the redhead at a local restaurant, working as a waiter well into the night. He would then come back to the hospital, stay and read to his sister for about an hour, then leave at the last minute of visiting hours. There were rumors that the redhead also worked at a construction site at night, but people dismissed it easily, thinking that no one could work twenty hours a day.

However, the young man was grower paler and paler each week, and thinner as well. 

The small town on the outskirts of Nagasaki consisted mostly of a fishing community, with the hospital being the largest building in the town. A couple of restaurants, many hardware stores and fish markets that did mostly export, and local families who knew each others' name, birthday, and family history resided there. The town was a large family in and of itself, and perhaps the only black cat was the redhead that moved here with the comatose sister three months ago.

The town stirred with gossip once more when a foreigner moved in. A white man with green hair and golden eyes. A man who spoke perfect Japanese, with a carefree attitude and a smirk that seemed to mock the world forever tugging at his lips. A man with a purpose.

And the town gossiped.

 

 **Author's Mewlings:** There! Finally, after almost a year of Final Fantasy VIII obsession, I'm switching gear once more and coming back to Weiss Kreuz.  >w< I'm quite happy of the prelude, and I hope that the following chapters would be able to follow through smoothly. I hope that there will be many reviews so I can feel loved, but this story has its way of nagging me to write it down, unlike the other WK fic where I planned it all out and then it just sat there. T_T It should be about..... I don't know, 3 - 4 chapters, hopefully. 


	2. Allemande

_**Disclaimer** : The settings and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just like to torture these characters. _

**_Feedback:_ ** _I'm a review whore..... So...... Please review???? >< This fic will be a multi-chapter, and I will need all of your help and support to finish this. ^^;; So please let me know what you think of this!! And for FF.net reviewers: I'd love to send you emails so if you can attach your email in the review I would be honored! >w<_

**_Note:_ ** _Many settings from this fic is derived from the manga of Weiss Kreuz instead of the anime, so Schuldich hair is green instead of orange, and Aya's parents were killed in the explosion in their office building instead of their home. Just to clarify that in case there are some confusion in terms of history and colorings. *nod nod*_

__

**Tarnished Rhapsody**

**_Allemande  
_ ** _August 2004_

[Aya]

Somehow, the three flight of stairs back to the apartment seemed much longer and tougher to walk than this morning. I squint my eyes tighter, lifting my leg up for another step, feeling as if they weighed a ton. Weird, I was never this tired in the past, even if we had went on a three-day non-stop mission. It feels as if every atom of my body is screaming at me, and the dust-covered ground certainly looked more inviting than it has the right to. Shaking my head furiously, I clear the mist that starts to form in front of my vision, and continue up the stairs. 

The apartment is a rat hole compared to what I used to have with Weiss, but at least it's less stressful for my conscience living here. At least the rent money is no longer covered with blood. Mrs. Masato is standing before my door pounding loudly when I finally manage to get to the third floor, and she turned immediately to me, asking for the rent of the month. She isn't really a bad person, but it seemed that in the past, her tenants have always given her grief, thus making her a difficult landlady. Well, her place was the only one available at the time, and I really don't feel like moving anymore. 

The woman studies me thoroughly, and frowns with disdain at my grime-covered work clothes. "I hope you plan on washing those things, young man. And by the Gods, eat something! A twig looks fatter than you!" 

I chuckle softly, a forced one that I picked up for the 'normal life,' "Yes, Mrs. Masato... Here is this month's rent, ma'am."

She nods as she takes the envelope from me, and her mood visibly lightens immediately. Patting my shoulder, the short Japanese woman repeats her scoldings before she descends down the stairs, leaving me to my solitude. I sigh softly, a mannerism that I find myself to do often nowadays, and retrieve my keys from my pocket. Entering the small apartment, I tear off my work clothes immediately, the rough, horrible cotton grating on my skin. Sighing once more, I take the light blue uniform with me to the tiny bathroom. It is actually a luxury for a standard studio apartment to have its own bathroom and kitchen; then again, I am in Nagasaki, not in Tokyo. In Tokyo, you can barely get a four tatami-square studio with no other amenities for triple the price I am paying now. For me, I have about eight tatami-square space, which is more than enough for me.

Turning on the shower head, I let the burning sensation of the hot water remind me that I am still a cursed existance on this world. It takes me nearly an hour to finish the shower and wash the clothes as clean as I can, just so I can hang them dry by the window before I leave tomorrow and they will be ready when I get home for my night job once more. I head for the kitchen for a glass of water, and look at the refrigerator that came with the apartment with a sardonic smile. If it were up to me, I wouldn't need such a space-taking appliance that I don't use. Eating is not necessary for someone as sinful as me, and besides, Keiko, my mentor at the restaurant, makes it her personal business to force-feed me whenever she sees me. I've asked her to stop many times , but she ignores my pleadings and does what she wants. 

Keiko says I'm depressed, and even though I don't have a Psychology degree, I think I can see that too. It just doesn't make sense, since I left Weiss to search for a better life, that it ends up worse than before. But then again, the mindless, repetitive work that I overload myself with is better than the downtime during Weiss. Less time for me to think. I can occupy my mind with the special of the day, or the amount of cement and bricks needed that day. 

Finishing my glass of water, I rinse out the glass and put it aside. I watch the water going down the drain, my mind wandering from everything to nothing. Sometimes I regret leaving Weiss, but whenever that happens, images of the men and women that died from my blade appear before my eyes. I know I shouldn't feel bad... They were the Dark Beasts, the ones that were hurting society, plaguing and preying on the innocent citizens who have no power to fight back.

Someone... like Aya. Innocent, beautiful... Someone that is destined to have grown into a beautiful young woman, graduate high school that she was looking forward to with such enthusiasm, and go into the college of her choice. We used to sit together in my room late at night, when mom and dad had both gone to sleep, and talk about our future. Aya always hated the typical Japanese women, taking occassional schooling just so they could get into a large company, doing menial labor, and hoping to find an up-and-coming husband. She was always an independent woman, whereas I dwarf in ambition and goal compared to her. When I was in high school, I never really decided what major I wanted to go into, and my teacher told me try and find what piques my interest, though business would be the most dependable one in life. I never got the chance to decide anyway. 

Aya wanted to be a Psychologist.... She wanted to go to America, to study in a place where women aren't suppressed and people would appreciate a woman. I often joked that I would have to be the leech brother in the future, begging her to spare me some change to feed my family.

Well, there won't be any family for me in the future, I've long given up hope. And I can only hope she will eventually get the chance to wake up and enjoy whatever life she has left. I will give up anything, even my life, so long as she can find happiness when she wakes up. I just hope it won't be too late.

Drying my hair with a towel with more time than before, I look into the vanity mirror and finger my longer hair idly. Vaguely, I recall what Youji told Omi once when the boy complained about his long hair, saying that longer hair seduces women easier, and that he was too lazy to go to the barber's. I snicker mentally, knowing that my longer hair is really the result of laziness, and that I really don't have the time. Whatever spare time I have I spend on keeping Aya company, or trying to sleep as much as I can.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I crash down onto the sofa bed by the window, my body finally giving in as my eyes refuse to open any longer. I like exhaustion better than just 'going to sleep,' since my body will decide for me what my mind won't. I guess I'm what people would call a walking corpse now, but I really don't care. I've got everything taken care of, and if I somehow, fortunately, die, I have made sure Aya will be well-taken care of, even if she never wakes up.

With the dreadful thought of Aya and the memories of my short childhood, I feel the darkness grip at my consciousness and pull me into a restless slumber.

* * *

[Schuldich]

I stand across the street, right under the lamp post in broad daylight, not even bothering to hide in the shadows like I used to do whenever I watched him. It is around six in the morning, but I'm not feeling the fatigue that I should be, especially since I'm a night person. Crawford always had to dish out some sweet deal to get me to work on missions that involved times before noon. And yet, here I am, standing in the chilly, damp morning across from a pathetic excuse of an apartment, just waiting and watching. Not for financial purposes, not for my world-changing revenue, but for the one person that I have grown fond of, and the person that steals my heart without even trying.

And being the Mastermind, I'm not about to ruin my reputation and let the person steal from me without getting anything back. I'm going to make him pay... by stealing him.

The whole package.

On the dot, my little thief comes out of his apartment, tightening his hold on the trenchcoat that is probably the only thing he keeps from the good old days. I frown tightly at his figure. Nagi had given me a picture of his before I come; it was taken from a long distance, and even then, he looked paler and skinnier than I had remembered. But now, being so close to him, especially with that familiar dark leather trenchcoat, I am this close to crying out and yelling at him for being an idiot to let himself waste away like this. Now, being a genius in tricking both men and women to bed that I am, where that Balinese kitty looks like a pathetic teenage amateur compared to me, I am more than good in judging a person's size from their neck all the way to their toes in one look. Sure, my little Abby here is always covered from head to toe, afraid to show that delicate, creamy skin I have had the previlege of seeing many times, albeit during bad situations and timing, but I've become such a close friend with his trenchcoat that I know how to do some calculations of my own. He has lost at least half of his weight over the three month period that I've last seen his pretty little face before we pulled their asses out of the water, and the dark circles under his eyes look worse than before. Has he gotten any sleep lately!? I fume to myself, my fists tightening, the pain of my nails digging into my palm the only way I can refrain from grabbing him tightly and tying him down to bed until he gets back to being at least somewhat healthy.

Woo, tying him down on the bed.... Such nice images that thought conjures up....

Down, boy, I know you're eager. So am I.

It is almost alarming to me when he walks down the empty, cold pavement streets without even looking at me. Either he knows I'm watching him already and doesn't care, or whatever he's doing to himself is affecting his senses. Hell, six months ago when I watched him, I had to come with full peeping-tom equipement - binoculars, high-quality far-sight scope, the whole charade, just so I wouldn't be detected. The man has senses and intuition better than a real cat's... More like a jaguar. Always cautious, always watching his back, but never loses the grace that can only be praised as one of God's best works.

But now, I hate to admit, but the jaguar is no more. A sickly cat, wobbling down the street, stopping every now and then to catch his breath, before continuing on a trip that looks like he's heading for the River Styx. I trail behind him by about a foot or so, not even bothering to wear a hat or pull up my collar to conceal my unnatural hair. Hey, I like green , and it looks good on me. Who cares about stares from just about everybody except my beloved kitty in bewilderment and fingers pointing at me, gossip so loud that it really shouldn't be called gossip anymore. Honestly, I wouldn't have any problem with them just coming up to me and telling me that my hair is defying nature and that I am a bad boy or asking if I'm involved with the mafia. I would have given them either the finger or a very long, confusing speech on how wrong they are and how right I am and mess with their minds until they couldn't function. Personally, I like the second method better, since it's more fun, even though it's time consuming. Well, most fun things in life make one forgets about time easily.

Yet he still doesn't notice me, even after he enters the restaurant he works at, changes, and starts mopping the floor. I look at the quaint little Japanese restaurant located in the heart of town. It is large enough to comfortably seat at least thirty people, with a sushi bar and a karaoke stage. I can already imagine my kitten's nose wrinkling ever so slightly in his distaste for loud noise, and his grip on the plates increases just a little so he won't rush up the stage to strangle people. I don't understand how those other Weiss idiots keep complaining how cold, distant and closed-off Aya is; you just have to know where to look. Tiny gestures that are done unconsciously, with their sole usage being to control any appearance of his emotions. He was brought up like a normal boy, after all... Just life playing its trick on my kitty and making him oppress that part of him that is nothing but purity and innocence. I want to see that, one day, if possible.

No, scratch that. I **will** see that. I will see the part of him that even he has forgotten about. 

The part of him that I killed three years ago, on that fateful, rainy night. 

The night that I killed his parents, and fell in love with him.

* * *

It is ten til four in the morning as I lean against the rust-stained wall of his apartment, chain smoking. Sure, the nicotine will give me cancer and kill me one of these days in the very distant future, but try waiting on a guy who keeps the most insane hours that I've ever seen while having no fun humans to toy around with. At least in Tokyo mind-sick people are everywhere, and waiting was never dull or boring. In the past several hours I've already gone through every creatures' mind around the immediate neighborhood of the boy, and I've got to say, this is the most boring bunch I've come across so far.

I really don't need to know how to cook a tuna in a million ways.... Come on, people! At least have a sex affair or money problem so that I can be entertained! I'll die of boredom before I die of lung cancer, I swear.

It takes me only three days to know Aya's schedule thoroughly. The town must have been rubbing off on him, not that he was interesting to begin with. He gets up at six, sometimes seven if his body is complaining, and goes to the hospital, then work, then hospital, then more work until three or four in the morning, depending on what his foreman decides that evening. Then my dull little kitten comes home, washes his clothes, showers, and passes out until his nightmares wake him up. More accurate than an alarm clock.

Well, I hope he enjoys abusing himself for these three months while I have to spend in Tokyo helping Crawford to set everything up and running, then tie up a few loose strings before I am allowed to leave. Which proves how much trouble he went through to cover up his tracks when it took Nagi that long to find his location. Well, then again, Nagi was preoccupied since the Feds and SECs were breathing down dear Crawfish's neck, and the little genius just had to keep him out of hot water over and over. Nagi may be a submissive in bed, but damn can that boy be aggressive. I wouldn't be surprised if Crawfish eventually bottoms up.

I would pay to see the video of that.... Wonder if Farfie would like to make some money on the side. All he has to do is set up the camera that I'll buy and send the tape to me....

My train of thoughts of where the camera should go in Brad's bedroom is cut short when heavy, exhausted footsteps begin up the stairs. I straighten my clothes slightly, then slap myself on the head mentally for caring how I look. He wouldn't care if I'm standing naked in front of him, not now, I bet, and I don't even need to peek into his mind for that tidbit of information. Who would care much about how an enemy that tried to kill you viciously with unfair supernatural powers just three months ago dresses? Slipping into the world-defying smirk I usually wear, I resume my relaxed wall-leaning position.

It takes him another five minutes to finally make it up to the third floor, and I frown slightly at that. When I say I know Aya's schedule thoroughly, I mean down to the minutes and seconds he spends doing certain activities, and he never needed more than three minutes to get up here. Something must be wrong with him. Did he injure himself at work? I wasn't there watching today 'cause I was busy shopping in the supermarket next town, which explains the numerous plastic bags next to me now on the floor. 

When he gets to the third floor, he finally looks up to me, sensing my presence at last in the days that I have been watching him. His delicate face colors with an ill, yet incredibly seductive blush, and his eyes cloud as he squints those misty amethysts to get a better look at me. Realization dawns on him eventually as his hand flies to his right side where his katana's handle used to be, then he curses at the lack of weaponry there. "...What do you want, Schwartz?" he grits out, glaring at me with an expression that even Crawford had learned to fear.

I smile bitterly, never knowing how much hurt it would bring to see such distrust and hatred in his eyes, and how the way he said my family's name could sting so much. "What do you think, kitten? To see you, of course."

"Come to seek your revenge?"

I shrug, my hands out to the side in the most disarming way I can muster, "Pat me down if you like, Aya. I didn't bring any weapons with me." I pause, switching to those alien voices that were on the most recent sci-fi movie, "I come in peace."

The beautiful redhead only narrows his eyes more, the dangerous glint intensifies tenfold with that hardened look, "You don't need weapons to kill, Schwartz."

Ouch. Who knew that having supernatural power would hurt so much? I sigh, giving him the 'are-you-an-idiot?' look, "If I wanted to kill you with my powers, wouldn't you be dead already?"

Amazingly, Aya smiles, the curl of his lips stuns me at the most beautiful display I've ever seen, even if it's dripping with dark sarcasm and amusement. "You're more of a cat than any of us, Schwartz. You enjoy toying with your victim before brutally ending its life." 

This time, I freeze because of how painful the truth is. He looks at me heatedly, before all of the emotional appearance drops as he takes out the keys from his apartment. Perhaps knowing that he can't escape my wrath should I choose to do so, he opens the door with a casual pace, and enters it without even looking at me. I put my foot between the door and the wall to stop him from completely closing it, and he sighs softly, leaving it open for me to enter. I stand at the doorway, watching him as he turns on the single lightbulb in the middle of the room, the dim light only sufficient to let the boy walk around without bumping into anything. 

I move the instant he starts wobbling in his walk, putting a hand on his back and another on his shoulder, wincing slightly at the lack of muscle or fat there. He struggles weakly, glaring at me as he delivers several kicks to my knees, ones that should have hurt but didn't. Sighing, I lift him up and toss him over my shoulder, where he gasps and stills, probably extremely confused at the current situation. I dump him unceremoniously on the sofa, and keep him there with a hand on his chest while I pull out the entire bed with another. He let out a grunt, but otherwise just keeps glaring at me as I proceed to strip off his dust and oil-covered uniform. Fuck, is that motor oil? I'm gonna burn this later. Dust and grime I can tolerate, but my kitten should **not** come within breathing distance of motor oil. 

"What are you doing?" he asks oh-so-intelligently, his voice too weak for my liking, even though his glare is still chilling enough to make ice cream with it.

I don't even bother to stop my work as I finish unbuttoning the many annoying and ugly buttons of his shirt, "Stripping you."

"Schwartz, just kill me. Don't humiliate me."

I sigh as I scoop him up enough to peel the disgusting shirt off of him, and lay him down gently. I can see confusion swirl in with the feverish glaze in his eyes before I start to unbuckle his belt. "Believe it or not, that's the last thing I would do to you."

He huffs, calling me a liar without verbalizing it. Rolling my eyes, I strip him of the horrifying pants and dump them into the bathtub. When I come back, I frown at him for trying to get up, and I growl. He looks up hesitantly at me, the confusion intensifying as he focuses on my angry look. "Lie down, you stupid bastard. You have a fucking fever and who knows how high your temperature is. And don't be a pain or I'll call Nagi here to hold you down with his power. You don't want two Schwartz under your roof, do you?"

Aya stares at me defiantly for a while, but this is not a staring contest that he can win, especially when I'm the one that's healthy and he's not. Giving up at last, he slumps back to the bed, closing his eyes in defeat. Knowing that the boy won't try that stunt again, I start searching around the apartment until I find spare clothing enough to keep him warm and an unused cloth. Wetting the cloth with warm water, I play a dutiful nurse as I start cleaning the grime off of his body gently, using enough pressure to make the touches not seductive. God knows how hard that is, really, especially when the object of my masturbating fantasy is lying in front of me naked. But sex is the last thing I think about now, when beating the shit out of this beautiful kitten for not taking care of himself is more of a priority than fucking him silly. That'll come later.

Having him cleaned of dust and grime, I return to the bathroom to put aside the cloth, noting to myself to clean it later or the kitten might get angry. When I return, I am more than shocked to see Aya fast asleep, curling up ever-so-slightly on the bed. While thinking that he trusts me is too much of a hope, I do find myself giddy for him to let down his guard enough to sleep in front of his former enemy. Then again, he could just be thinking that since I'm here to kill him and he has no way of fighting me, it doesn't matter if he sleeps or not. The thought put a damper on my giddiness quicker than you can say 'sushi'.

Don't know where the sushi comes from. Don't care.

I gently lift him up, causing him to whimper slightly in protest before growing silent once more, and I dress him as carefully as I can. Thankfully and perhaps regrettably, he does not wake up from his slumber as I tuck the blanket over him. Now finished with my first task, I set about getting the groceries that still sit in the hallway outside his door and bring them in. Just as I suspected, the boy went as far as not having anything remotely edible in his entire apartment, and not even bothering to have a pan. Putting away the fresh ingredients first, then the canned goods and cooking utensils, and finally the additional silverware and china, I am not surprised when the sun is up when I finish. Looking about the small living arrangement of his, I roll my eyes at the lack of phone and proceed to search the house for clues. Eventually I find the numbers for both the restaurant and the foreman of the construction site, my kitten being one that never tosses away anything people give to him, and call in sick for him at the restaurant and quit at the construction site. Presumptuous of me, but I will not allow him to work at the construction site, if I have to fight him fists and kicks. He is going to keep a sleeping and eating schedule that resembles normal human beings from now on, or my name ain't Schuldich.

* * *

[Aya]

For the first time in perhaps years, I wake up not feeling comfortable and fuzzy in regards to reality, albeit the fact that my nose feels stuffed and so does my head. The first thing that I notice is the wonderful smell that seems to occupy my immediate surroundings, and the next is that the fear and panic and guilt that usually accompany my waking is absent. Turning my head to the side, I wonder at the image of seeing a massive display, in my own terms, of food on the kodatsu table a few inches away from me.

Then I sit up straight, glaring at the square table with a heating fan underneath to keep warm in the center of my apartment. Add onto that a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen, where I can see many pots and pans are now hanging from a hook from the cabinet, and the plates that I have no memory of with food that I do not remember knowing the recipe of. Then again, even if I did know, there is no way in both Heaven and Earth the outcome would be this simple yet elegant. I look around the small space, and am too shocked to even form a decent anger towards the culprit whom I know could be the only one that has the audacity to change my living quarters without informing me.

Other than the kodatsu in the middle, with four matching mats on each side for sitting, there is also bedding rolled into a ball tucked neatly away in a corner. A stack of DVDs and games are on my large, unused cabinet, with a large TV and a PlayStation 2 next to it. There are some books on the other side which I find to be interesting and intriguing enough just by the title alone to keep, even if I throw away the rest of these items plus the fucking German that put them there, and hell, even my light is changed to a florescent one that guarantees more comfortable lighting at night. I stand up slowly, frowning at the new blanket which is much too warm for my taste that was wrapped around me the night before, and slowly trot to the kitchen. I can hear clearly that someone is singing in the shower stall, an out-of-pitch German song at that, and that a pot is slowly cooking miso soup as the other pot is simmering porridge that is the ideal food for one that is ill. Opening the fridge, my eyes widen at the packed space with every food from the five food groups, even with some chocolate sauce and a six-pack of beer. There are some frozen ingredients in the freezer, and two types of ice cream that I used to love when I was still in school. 

Before I can decide whether I should throw the porridge on the German when he comes out or the miso soup, a nasal voice drolls, "What are you doing out of your little bed, kitty? Kittens are not allowed in the kitchen, you know." 

I turn, closing the fridge as gently as I can before glaring at the Schwartz with my hopefully full-hearted hateful glare, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I thought it was obvious," he smiles, waving the towel that hangs around his neck at me, "I am cooking a meal and since they both take a while, I went to take a quick shower."

I glare harder; that is not what I wanted to know. His left eyebrow arches up amusingly, and he leans on the small bar, looking at me with that annoying smirk of his. "Oh, didn't you know, kitten? I'm your new roommate now."

My eyes widen at the words as if I should have known of the fact, and that it is my fault for forgetting. After a while of speechlessness, I manage to ask, quite intelligently, ".....What?!"

Schuldich laughs, and straightens as he walks around the bar to me, putting his hand on my forehead. I flinch, and I blink confusingly as a flash of pain quickly disappears from his topaz eyes. He looks as if nothing happened, and starts pushing me out of the kitchen, "Go back to bed. And for crying out loud, put on that jacket that I put next to you, will you? Has nobody ever taught you how to take care of yourself? Geez."

I let him half-guide, half-force me until I sit on the bed, while trying to use my hazy mind to determine what exactly it is this man is trying to do. He could have killed me yesterday at any time, and yet he is cooking me lunch now.

Wait, lunch!?

I look at my alarm clock abruptly, and inhale sharply as the digital numbers of 1:30pm glare back at me. I stand and am about to change when Schuldich is at my side once more, taking away the clothes I have in my hand. "Oh, no, no, no. You are now confined to the bed until I say so," he says, his tone chastising like one would a kid. I turn to glare at him, hating the fact that even though I am considerably taller than most Japanese, he still stands a good three inches above me, his ethnicity helping him out in dwarfing me. Forcing me back to the bed for the second time this day, he shakes his head as he goes back to the kitchen to tend the soup and porridge. "Oh, and you know, you really don't need to change Aya-chan's flowers everyday. They do live three days after."

I growl as I glare at him, he probably got my routine of life from my mind. I hate it when that happens. "None of your business," I hiss out.

Schuldich frowns slightly as he studies me for a bit before setting down two bowls of porridge and the miso soup, and sighs, "Give me some credit, will ya? I am perceptive and charming, not to mention incredibly handsome. So, naturally, the nurses in that hospital volunteer the information before I even ask. I don't need my power in such trivial matters. And, yes, kitten, now you may move your cute little butt here and start eating your lunch."

I look away, the feeling of guilt in consuming resources returns at the mention of food. I make no move from my spot on the bed, having no will or intention of eating the food. The hateful German watches me for about five minutes or so before dramatically sighing, "Well, guess I'll just have to throw away this extra serving since I can't finish it." With that, he stands up, and proceeds to take the other bowls of porridge and miso soup away. I glare at him, daring him to do such a heinous act in wasting food resources. But when he moves to the kitchen and starts pouring away the miso soup, I cry, "All right! Stop!"

He turns, a triumphant smile tugging at his lips, and I find myself being set up. He knew of my personal morals, or as Youji often calls it 'pet peeves', before he even started cooking. I am willing to bet the limited money that I have on me that he anticipated what I was going to do and came up with counter-arguments before I spoke my first word upon awakening.

And I am beyond furious in knowing that he has more than likely to used his powers in obtaining that information.

Sitting down on the mat across from him, I pick up the chopsticks and try the teriyaki salmon, and my eyes widen slightly from the absolutely exquisite taste I am experiencing. Growing up a banker's son, no matter how short such life was, I was able to experience life with material goodness, which includes food from fine restaurants in major cities in Japan. This, however, even though it is just simple Japanese traditional breakfast for the sick, it is the best that I have ever tasted.

And this comes from the man that I hate, who suppose to hates me enough to toy with me before ending my life.

* * *

I was confined to my home for a total of four days until my fever came down, during which I was fed three times a day with food equivalent to a five-star restaurant, and given medicines that knocked me out nearly immediately. And during that time my apartment went from below bare minimum to a comfortable home, cursed to say, for two. In his days here, forcibly entering into my life without my consent, he decided to add more china and silverware, some even matching for reasons he would not tell me, and many other redundant items that he claims are his and I cannot discard them. There is now a bookshelf that hosts the books, DVDs, and games he bought, and suddenly, this apartment has cable for the TV and a working phone. 

My living quarters transformed into a liveable, comfortable home. 

And that unnerves me greatly.

Knowing that I am rid of the annoying flu that keeps me incapable of tossing the German out, I wake up much earlier than I did the past four days. I look at the alarm clock and know that there is no time to visit Aya-chan today, but at least I can get to work before the German pesters me with more pampering. His tactics in seriously annoying me have succeeded, and I decide to counter that by leaving earlier than he wakes. Since my work schedules occupy me most of the day and night, I will only have to worry about seeing the man for two hours out of twenty-four.

But my hope is quashed when I see the kodatsu that folds away every night to give him space for his bedding returned to its day position, with a net cover over a well-made breakfast. A note is on the table next to an envelope, and the apartment is empty. Whenever he's around, he makes sure to make as much noise as he can if I'm awake, and the television is usually on a very soft level when I'm going to sleep. After a quick glance, I frown slightly at the absence of the German, hoping that he wouldn't be out shopping once more. Sighing, I sit down on the mat, and pick up the note.

_My Little Kitten~ (with a sketch of a cat next to it)_

_Breakfast is on the table. If I find it left alone, I'm just gonna throw it away. You know the drill._

_Your check for the construction site is on the table. I've called your foreman, and quit your job for you. Not sleeping is not good for you, especially not for your beauty. So for my eyes' benefit, you have to keep that pretty little face of yours beautiful at all times. Dairo-san was nice enough to give you the entire month's pay, isn't he sweet? ^v^_

_I'll see you later! *heart*_

_Your Beloved Handsome Schuldich_

I sit on the mat, my brain completely malfunctioning as any curse words in any known language in the world cannot describe how furious I am at this German right now. I open the envelope, and sure enough, the minimal monthly pay from the site is accounted for. I find it appalling that the foreman would give my money to some complete stranger. Then again, I wouldn't put it above the German to not use his power in persuading the poor workman.

Since there is a phone in the house now, even though it will create great annoyance, I decide to use it. I find the foreman's telephone right next to the phone, and I dial it, using the phone for the first time in three months. The man answers sleepily, and after knowing who I am, he speaks frantically about not being able to hire me anymore even if I do want to come back, and that he knows of no one that will give me any night job in ten miles' radius around this town. I try to speak with a steady voice, promising the man his safety front and back to finally get him to tell me why exactly I am not welcome to any job after eight p.m. Turns out that Schuldich brought with him a small handgun, and with his ever-so-charming smile, though Dairo-san refers to it as the smile of Satan, told him to spread the news to all the contractor he knows not to hire me. He was only too happy to oblige.

I thank the frightened man before hanging up the phone. Unable to control my anger, I slam my fist down on the kitchen counter, needing the pain to drain off my fury. There is no reason to maintain the anger; what's been done is done. I sigh, feeling exhausted even though I just woke up, and start to get ready for work. At least he did not think of getting me fired from my day job, thankfully, in the most horrid sense.

I arrive at the restaurant ten minutes before eight, having misjudged the time since I haven't eaten breakfast for a while and didn't know how long it would take. As I start to change into the uniform, Keiko comes up behind me, and slaps my back hard as she laughs, "He did a great job!! Look at you, gaining a bit of weight and looking more like a human!"

I choke at the sudden hard slap, and sigh as I finish buttoning my shirt. I frown as I study the short, stout woman, deciding to play ignorant, "Who?"

"Who else?" the deep baritone answers for her from behind me, and I feel as if the hairs on my back all do a standing ovation. I turn, and my eyes widen at the sight of the German---

In a working apron.

With the stupid fish-headed child logo in the dead center.

"You like?" Schuldich smiles widely, too happy to see my stunned look. He twirls around playfully, only making me wince in disgust. "I start work today with you! Isn't this exciting, kitten?" he asks, using the most annoying tone that guarantees my death looks. 

I glare at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Schuldich fakes a hurt look, pouting as he clutches onto Keiko, who is trying her best not to laugh her ass off next to me, "Well, if I want to live with you, I need to make money for my rent, right? So I'm getting a job, dummy."

I arch my eyebrow at the statement, but years of training helps keep my expression neutral. I'm more than sure that he takes great joy in seeing my anger, and I refuse to give him the pleasure. "Kiyoshi-san must've been blind," I comment nonchalantly, finish tying my own apron and get ready for work.

He gasps in pain dramatically, and collapses on my mentor, who starts laughing loudly. "Oh! How low you take me for, my darling?! Did you not know I have the skill of a five-star professional chef?! I am crushed."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I pass by the laughing duo, surprised at myself for being angry at how well Keiko and Schuldich seem to get along. If she wishes to befriend that idiot, it isn't my place to say otherwise. 

Keiko comes out from the back after I take down all the chairs on top of the tables, and starts filling in napkins into the metal holders. "I really don't see why you need to be so pissy about Schuldich, you know," she says, and I purposely ignore her as I start filling the condiment jars with the proper sauces. Too used to my silent treatment, Keiko continues her talk as if I have just responded, "I mean, he obviously is from that past of yours you never wanted to talk about, which everybody respects that and stuff... But he came to you, and so far as I've seen, he's been good to you. Got you to eat too."

"I don't like to waste food," I say slowly, starting to distribute the condiment trays around the tables. Keiko follows me with the napkins, determination clear on her face. 

"You don't eat at all! Even if it means threatening you, it's still good to have him watch over you. You don't know how good you've become after only four days!"

"... ..."

"Listen, I don't know him as well as you do, but I do know that he cares very much about you. So why not just be civil to him, since I doubt you can get rid of him that easily as a roommate? Besides, you need a roommate to watch over your insanity. Not eating like you do... It's not as if you need to be on a diet like me!"

"... ..."

"Fine, don't talk, but I'm siding with Schuldich and I will rope Kiyoshi-san with me. Then you'll be all alone and concede!"

I sigh, returning to the register and turn to Keiko, "All right. You win. But the moment he crosses my line of tolerance, he's sleeping on the streets."

Keiko only smiles too victoriously for my liking, "I'll make sure to let him know."

 

\---To Be Continued

 

**Author's Mewlings:** I'm kind of imitating my favorite FFVIII author's, Sukunami-sama, style for writing a fic in terms of length and point of view. So far all I've encountered are really tense shifting (since I'm used to writing in past tense) and adding a 's' at the end of a verb or not. >w< Surprisingly, Schuldich and Aya are being very cooperative in this story, and it's coming along quite nicely. However, I realize why Sukunami-sama writes about one chapter a month now, since it is quite time-consuming in writing a chapter length about 7k words per chapter. ^^;; It took me nearly 2 weeks to finish this chapter. I'm going to try to speed it up in the next chapter or so, since I really don't want to drag this fic into school year.... But if it does, I'll try to write as much as I can in the weekends. T_T


	3. Courante

_**Disclaimer** : The settings and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just like to torture these characters. _

**_Feedback:_ ** _I'm a review whore..... So...... Please review???? >< This fic will be a multi-chapter, and I will need all of your help and support to finish this. ^^;; So please let me know what you think of this!! And for FF.net reviewers: I'd love to send you emails so if you can attach your email in the review I would be honored! >w<_

**_Note:_ ** _Many settings from this fic is derived from the manga of Weiss Kreuz instead of the anime, so Schuldich hair is green instead of orange, and Aya's parents were killed in the explosion in their office building instead of their home. Just to clarify that in case there are some confusion in terms of history and colorings. *nod nod*_

_**NC-17 Warning:** There are **explicit sexual** scenes in this chapter. If you are not comfortable with these type of content or is under the age of 18, please only read the first half of the story and skip the sexual part. You have been warned, and no more disclaimer or attempt to shield the sexual parts will be given further._

 

**Tarnished Rhapsody**

**_Courante  
_ ** _August 2004_

[Aya] 

It is nothing short of a miracle that Schuldich and I have lived together peacefully, with no one either killed or maimed, for six months. To say the relationship as roommates, or lack thereof, is awkward doesn't do it justice. At least on my part, I think. He is more than content in where he is, sleeping on the floor and being literally my personal dietician, while both of us know that he earns enough as the second chef in the restaurant to sleep elsewhere. How he got to work as a second chef in this small, family-based restaurant is still beyond me.

Every morning I wake at the sweet smell of breakfast; each day is different in some way. It only took him a week to find out some of my favorite foods that I didn't even know I liked. It's almost scary to think how he knows more about me than I do. He refuses to let me do the shopping unless he goes with me, which I refused vehemently, and very soon afterward I found myself being 'handled', or manipulated, as I allowed him to takes care of anything around the household. I no longer use the generic shampoo but those with fruit scents that he likes so much until I complained, and then it was botanicals that I recalled seeing on the television with a woman making strange sounds while she washes her hair. I still don't understand why Schuldich laughs so hard whenever he sees those commercials.

To tell the truth, putting aside the major annoyance of him interfering with my life, watching over me eating all the food he gives me like a hawk and making sure I somehow get involve with what he calls 'fun' all the time, life living with this menace isn't as bad as it sounds. I still dislike most of the shows on the television, but under his influence some western drama shows with policemen and prosecutors started to fascinate me. The bookshelf has expanded in its collection, and I was shocked to discover how talented Schuldich is in the art of language. Aside from his native language and Japanese, Schuldich is also fluent in French and English, and some Irish he picked up from the Madman. Knowing my interest in knowledge, he purchased some English textbooks and started teaching me a while back. The German goes out of his way to purchase English version of certain video games, and translate them for me word by word so I can understand their meaning while learning.

Schuldich never lets me off when he is doing something that he considers fun. All right, so most of the general public consider them fun, but that doesn't mean I need to understand them. Nevertheless, he never seemed to care what my opinion was, but just dragged me along and forced me to play them. One prime example is those video games he seems so infatuated about. Over the past six months, I've learned how to play role playing games, and I always had to read him cheat codes and moves from the strategy guide when he tossed the book at me. As if I didn't have better things to do....

It's scary that I spend almost the complete twenty-four hours of a day with the man I once hated with passion. Ever since he got himself a job in the restaurant, we almost always leave the apartment together, and I don't know what is wrong with Kiyoshi-san, but he lets Schuldich leave at the same time as I do, even though chefs are suppose to leave the last. I still suspect the German to this day, since almost everyone in the restaurant is smiling in a very disturbing way whenever we bid them goodbye.

In all honesty, I have to say I do enjoy his companionship. I never realized how lonely I was until the noisy idiot forced himself into my life, filling my every minute with his presence. He knows me, somehow, better than I know myself, and I often find myself studying him in return. I know from experience when he's using his powers to peer into others' minds, and the feeling I’d have if he ever tried to enter mine. Many times during our battles in the past I’d fought against the sickly feeling of being penetrated mentally, and having to slam heavy shields around my mind that left me feeling nauseas and exhausted afterwards. Weaker minds such as Omi or even Ken had vomited after such an onslaught, describing the experience as reliving their worst moments in life vividly with no control and their minds being torn open by the German so he could search for what he wanted. I can't count how many times I have seen my teammates' eyes glazed in a ghastly way as Schuldich laughed maliciously until one of us attacked him to wipe that smirk off his face.

And now, I live with him. Oh joy.

I don't know when, or even how, but I think I let down my guard around him after a while. At first, I kept a close eye on him and the ones surrounding him, making sure to have one of the sashimi knives one hand to kill him if he dared to use his powers on any one I know of. That never happened, however, and I only found out how charming the man can be and how his dark humor always seemed to crack everyone around him up. Laughter always accompanied him wherever he went, and during the down time everyone loved to either crowd the kitchen or join him as he supervised my lunch. Not that I'm complaining, but it's oddly disturbing to see everyone like him so much when... when he just started working there six months ago. It really isn't that long comparing to others... like me....

Shaking my head furiously, I growl as I scoop another spoonful of curry rice and eat it as if the spoon owes me ten million yen, my teeth banging against the metal loudly. Schuldich stops in his mid-rant about how he challenged Kiyoshi-san earlier that day with a French-style Japanese cuisine and how he plans on beating him and looks at me oddly with concern, "What's wrong?"

I look up from glaring at my food, and study his features intently. When has the sight of him stopped making me feel enraged or disgusted? We both know that I still hold him responsible for pushing the trigger to my parents' demise, and Aya-chan's coma. When did being woken up by him instead of the alarm clock become so normal that I don't reach to the space next to me on the bed where I used to have my blade there? And at what point in time did eating the food he made become a natural thing that I stop preparing myself for the poisonous attack to my body?

Schuldich blinks, confused at the way I'm looking at him, and gives me a smile before he shrugs, returning to his own food. He is more than used to my silent treatment, and resumes his story about the research he has done online when we first came home, and what kind of French cuisine he wants to try to mix with a Japanese style. He looks up once more when he doesn't see me move my chopstick, and sighs, "What's wrong, chibi? You're not eating. I like you with some fat, you know? So you'll be softer when I hug you. When have you seen a skinny teddy bear?" he teases.

Ignoring his attempt in making me go back to my food, I put down my half-eaten bowl of rice and stare at him, sorting out my confusions in my head. After prioritizing what I want to ask, I speak up, "Why haven't you used your powers all this time?"

Perhaps surprised at the first time since he lives with me that I initiated the conversation, he loses his hold of the salmon and let the piece of tender meat drops from his chopstick and lands in the pile of teriyaki sauce. He curses in a colorful string as he makes a mad dash to the kitchen to grab a moist cloth, and hurries back to wipe off the sauce landed on the mat and the tatami, before taking care of the stain on his favorite Final Fantasy T-shirt. I wait patiently until he returns to his seat, after exchanging the wet mat with one of the spare adjacent to us, and look at him expectantly. 

Grinning in that annoying way of his, he perches on arm on the table as he rests his chin on his hand, "Why ask, lovely?"

I narrow my eyes, letting the idiot know that I do not wish to repeat or elaborate on my question. The staring contest ends when I simply figure he won't give the answer and return to my dinner. Just as I put in another piece of salmon into my mouth, he decides to speak. "Because you don't like it."

"...So?"

"So I won't do it." 

I look up once more, confusion clear in my eyes. He smiles and shakes his head, giving me the 'what can I do with this idiot' look, which instantly makes me feel as if I’d just won the award for world's dumbest creation. I narrow my eyes, and he only smiles wider. "Stupid kitty. It's because I love you."

My eyes widen at the answer, and I merely stare at him like he had just grown two more heads. The casual way he said the words make me frown once more, and I scowl, "Toying with me, Schuldich? You've reached an all-time low."

Schuldich laughs, and shrugs, "No, I'm not. See, 'toying' is for idiotic people who think chasing after some cute boy's ass with screams and flowers and their nude breasts are their life, and what I do with them is called toying. For you, my little kitten, I tease and cherish you. There is a difference."

I remember the last time he drags me out for some 'fun'. We took a train into the heart of Osaka, and he put me at a window seat of a fast food restaurant, instructed me not to leave at all. After leaving me with a tray of chicken nuggets, fries and soft drinks, he put on the disguise he brought with him, a black hair wig and a pair of sunglasses, went down and into the street. I saw him acted all excited and shocked, and took out a cell phone that I knew he found on the train we took. He started talking loudly, which he told me later was about his supposed sighting of a visual rock band down the street in another corner. His voice was so loud, apparently, that immediately he was surrounded by many girls and even some boys. With his unfailing charm, he convinced the crowd and suddenly, there was a stampede as he cleverly stepped out of the way, and everyone within the five mile radius started running towards the way Schuldich pointed them to. When given the chance, the German weaved through the craze and dived into the restaurant. He changed quickly and joined me, popping in two fries in his mouth at once as he panted, laughing hysterically. Nobody cared, since the restaurant emptied within the first five minutes after the first girl ran away screaming. The stampede soon ended when people realized, after nearly an hour, that the sighting was false, and people swarmed into the restaurant once more, cursing at random people for giving them false information. 

It was a stupid prank, but it was one that I've only read on the books, never seen done. He called it the 'idiocracy of the mass.' I call it a sick game.

A flick on my nose brings me back into present situation, and my eyes crossed before glaring back at him. He snickers, and sits back to his side of the table. I scowl again, and before I can warn him for lying to me, he speaks up, his voice oddly softer now. "Don't think too much on it, okay? You'll probably just get a headache that way. Just know that I live here because I love you \--- I like you a lot, and that I won't do anything you despise. No promise on things that will potentially annoy you though. 'cause that'll just be too cruel for moi. I need my daily entertainment, ya know." He pauses, and snickers softly, "But just know that your ass is mine, and off limit to anybody else or I'll have to kill them."

I figure salvation was too much of a hope anyway, so I merely glares once more, and returns to my food. There will be another time of battling this out with him, but first, I need to think.

And what does my ass have to do with anything?

* * *

[Schuldich]

After my dying declaration of love to the absolutely clueless kitten nearly four months past, life is still normal between the two of us. It's actually quite sad, really, and I become a laughing stock in the kitchen. Not that I mind, since providing amusement is so much better than providing death. Not that when it comes to my turn of preparing lunch I wouldn't give them my pay back, however. I'm sure Kimiko, the head waitress, and Keiko are still having nightmares and diarrhea about my special bento and smoothies. 

I can't find it in me to blame Aya for being ignorant in the art of seduction, even when he's in the receiving end. Partly, it's my own fault, and I have nobody else to blame but myself. Wait, I do, but the Takatori brothers are already dead so there really isn't much I can do on that end besides cursing them repeatedly in my mind. When I blew up the building and killed his parents, consequently sending his sister into a coma, I also quashed whatever sexual exploration he may have wanted back then. He was brought up in a very strict, traditional Japanese family, where sex was a forbidden topic at home. And heaven forbid, the boy went to a private Catholic school, where nearly all of his classmates came from the same type of family. At least throughout middle school, my little kitten had no desire and in-depth knowledge of anything sexual. And he was a high school freshman for two months before he had to drop out and start seeking his revenge. 

My guess is, Aya is a late bloomer from the start, since I've located his middle school yearbooks for all three years and he looked like an adorable child who sat in front of the class and stood in first row of the group picture. Only when he was in third year did he start to grow in height. Who knew he grew up to be such a tall, handsome, absolutely sexy God that I worship? When his parents died and he shifted his goal in life to revenge, I think he pushed all of the usual adolescent needs, including sex, to the side and focused all his energy into tracking down Takatori and killing him. So in a sense, he skipped puberty completely with my aid and now he has no idea that I am hitting on him daily. I was told to put a damper on it because I'm disturbing others in the restaurant. 

It's quite surprising how open this little town is of our relationship, or lack thereof. Hey, I'm still working on it! At our current rate, though, it probably won’t be until I'm too old for even viagra to help me that my kitten would realize how much I want him. The entire town pretty much has a good idea why I bothered to chase down his pretty ass and force myself into his life, and while half of town chooses to overlook our relationship (or what I attempt to have,) the other half makes it their business in fixing the two of us together. I don't mind sometimes, except when they force me to report my status and laugh at my misery whenever I whine about how much I failed at wooing my object of obsession.

But the good part of it is in the morning, when Kiyoshi-san doesn't have that much preparation works to do, he lets me to tend the sushi bar so I can have a better look at Aya's ass as he dusts the tables and mops the floors. I worship my boss now, not like Brad, since all of the shows I get to see in my life, having Aya bending over the larger tables and dusting it, his ass unconsciously wiggling in mid-air really gives me enough materials for my late-night fantasies. And as usual for this morning, I am wiping the cutting areas and organizing plates at the counter as I enjoy my daily erotic show when Keiko slaps me hard on the back. "Hey, Schu!"

"Ack, woman! What have you against me?!" I cry, nearly having my breakfast beat out of me. Turning to her, I glare as she tsks, waving her chubby finger in front of my face. 

"Uh-uh, don’t be rude to me now, you ungrateful brat, because I come bearing gifts!" She grins, and casts a look at Aya who looks away from us immediately. I arch my eyebrow curiously, and put the towel down as I cross my arms. 

"Oh? And what gift?"

"Ta-da!" she giggles, covering her mouth as she hands me a DVD. "I found this in my brother's room. It's amazing what treasures you can find when you have three adolescent brothers at home. I thought you'd like it, so I hijacked it from him."

I narrow my eyes at the weird title of the tape, obviously cheap porn, probably shot by some amateur wannabes. 'The Adventure of Little Red Riding Head,' it says, and I scoff, "Um, lady... I've seen some really good porno in my life, and even though I claim I'm bi, I'm really into penis and ass right now. I doubt vagina and breasts would work, ya know?"

Keiko merely lifted her eyebrow at me, and grined mischievously. I guess being the big sister of three brothers and two sisters would give a person nerves of steel. She smirks devilishly, "All right, I'll make you a bet. If by the end of this tape you don't have a hard on, I'll do all your cleaning chores here for a week. But, if you get off on the tape, you have to make me a large chocolate cake."

Hm, an easy win, and I get a whole week harassing Aya during work. "Deal," I say, and clap my hand with hers, a promise seal that she taught me the second week I was here. I hid the tape just in time as Aya walked over, giving me a look that said how much of a weirdo he thinks I am, and puts the rag and broom away.

* * *

Seeing the red head sleeping peacefully on the pull-out sofa bed, I make sure the mental ward is there to keep those annoying nightmares that used to keep him up at night away, pleased with myself that he has been getting less of them nowadays. Pulling out my headphones, I plug them into the television so I can enjoy the sound without waking the sleeping kitten, since I sleep later than he does and need my fix of video games or television. Popping the DVD, I re-arrange the sitting mat and my bedding so I can lean against the wall comfortably, and go to sleep whenever the porno bores me. Yes, it's quite pathetic that when you lose your heart to someone, you also lose your libido along with it.

After the horrible remix of some kind of girly anime opening song, I roll my eyes as the male narrator start with the usual "Long, long ago" introduction. I might as well start planning how to harass Aya now without getting my ass kicked, as I reach for the remote to turn it off. The falsetto voice of a man moaning and masturbating stops me, as I turn and look at the TV as the camera focus on a cute red head grasping his hard cock with one hand, his legs spread wide for the camera as he fingered his lubed ass hole with another. What really pushes me over the top that I feel like I am about to nose bleed is the boy's look... God, who has the sick (though I am definitely not complaining) idea of styling this guy with similar hair style as Aya's, and by the Heavens is that purple eye contact he's wearing?! Well, considering that the kittens used to set up shop in Tokyo, I really shouldn't be surprised when there’s porn like this with the four kittens as their main model. 

The red head started moaning and meowing loudly as he start to leak precum, and a sound of a door open can be heard in the background. A lower voice enters, but the man not seen, "Well, what do we have here... A horny kitten, huh, little red riding hood?"

Shit, I think I am getting a nose bleed and a hard-on now. 

The red head turns, and starts crawling towards where I suppose the man, and another longer, thicker erect cock comes onto the screen, as he starts licking the head of the mysterious man. A hand buries into the red manes, gripping it tightly as the boy makes some satisfying sound in sucking the other off. 

Fuck... I'm almost feeling that it's Aya and the cock is mine... Fuck you, Keiko. You fucking saw this tape before you..... Oh fuck! You fucking tricked me, woman!!! How can I be so stupid in forgetting what a fucking hardcore yaoi fan she and her sisters are?!

I swallow hard as I slip a hand into my too tight trouser, pushing it down enough to free my raging erection as I start pumping in sync with the rhythm that the boy adopts in sucking the cock. Soon the hand leaves his red hair and flips the boy over, and with one quick thrust he sheaths himself completely within the small body. I grunt softly, muffling my mouth with my free hand as I jerk forward, and suddenly, the boy's loud moaning and pleading are muffled to my ears. I blink the lust-induced cloud in front of my eyes off, and gasp as I see the connector of my headphone lying limply on the tatami floor.

Before my numb mind can tell me what to do next, a very awake, very shocked voice asks next to me, "What the hell....?"

That certainly jerks me awake as I scramble about, the remote suddenly hates me and slips from my grasps a few times before I grab it with both hands and turn the TV off. I pant, and turn to look at Aya who sits on the bed, his eyes widen to their largest extent, and slowly looks down at me and frowns. I follow his eyes, and curse as I find myself still hanging out, and quickly (and very painfully) stuff my erect cock back into my trouser. 

A moment of extreme awkward silence pass between us, where for the second time in my life I feel like throwing myself off of the highest tower in town or dig a hole and climb in and never leave. I force a struggled laugh, which comes out a merely weak chuckle, as I blush furiously and look at him, waiting for any response, or, to be exact, any form of attack. If he asks for his blade now I will be more than happy to supply it to him just so he can cut me up. Fuck, this is not a memory I want him to have and....

"Is that what you want to do with me?" 

My jaw drops as I merely gape at him, until he lifts his eyebrow and reaches over and takes the damn remote control from my hand, and turns on the TV. Instantly, the sound of the man's blissful grunt and the red head's lustful moan fill the small apartment, where the camera focus on the boy as he sits up and down the large cock, and the man slaps his ass and cock while calling the boy degrading names. I tear my eyes from the screen and look back at Aya, who has a tint of blush on his face as he maintained a neutral expression. 

"Oh, um, haha, that?" I say weakly, pointing at the TV as I snatch the remote back, and turn it off once more. Seeing the inevitable, I sigh, and clear my throat as I look at him, seeing his confusion and his curiosity buried deep inside those dark, amethyst pools that try so hard in maintaining their chill. "Well... Yes, that's one of the things I want to do with you."

" **One** of the things?" 

I smile, "That, my dear, is fucking. There are so much more I want to do with you, predominantly having your love and make love to you."

"Fucking? How is that different from what you want?"

Groaning, I slide closer to him so that I can hide the bulge in my trouser underneath the sofa bed, and rest my chin on the bed next to his fingers. "Ok," I clear my throat once more, trying to think of a way to explain to this adorable, ignorant love of my life. "Well, you see, fucking simply means two, or um, more, people seeking sexual pleasure from each other. It can be done with total strangers, or um, sometimes, by yourself too. The best example will be how Balinese always have different women and they never bother calling each other back. They are just taking physical pleasures from each other and no emotional ties whatsoever at all."

Aya looks at me intently, his mind digesting the information as he nods, looking very much like a good student, all that he needs now is a notepad and a pen. This whole situation should be considered hilarious, but right now I am just trying my best to tell my kitten how is it different from the porn to what I want, and trust me when I say it is not a simple task to do. 

Clearing my throat once more, I scratch the back of my head as I start, heat that rose on my face from the moment he discovers my little tryst with the DVD never seem to have dissipate, "What I want from you is... Is making love. I told you I love you, and I want to have sex with you when you reciprocate the feeling. I don't know what other people define sex when it's between two people in love, but for me, it means that I cannot find any appetite for people other than you. So I only want to have sex with you because I love you, and not fuck you." Shit, I'm ranting now.

Silence filled between us once more while my eyes found a specific spot on his blanket utmost interesting, waiting for him to come to any conclusion or tell me to go to hell. It seems only too long when he speaks once more, "You can do it."

I choke on my saliva pathetically, and look up to him, my eyes wide while his face appeared serene and determined. "W.... What?" I ask, my voice just louder than a mouse's.

Aya turned to me, and his expression told me that he had reached a decision. "It's been ten months, four since you told me. I don't know if I can ever... reciprocate, but I think.... It's alright."

I blink, and inhale deeply while I try to calm myself, wanting more confirmation to my small hope. "Um... We both know I'm stupid so... Can you be more specific?"

He glares at me with annoyance, and re-organizes his thoughts, "I don't know if I can ever love you. I don't know if I can ever care for anyone like that except Aya. I know, at least, not having sex is painful. You haven't had any for ten months, and I..." he blushes slightly, him never appear so beautiful, "I'm okay... For you to... Make love to me."

I straighten up in shock, studying him as he lower his head, the blush deepens as he look at his hands. I reach over, and take his hands in mine, "Aya, I can wait. You don't have to do this for me."

Annoyance glare shot from half-lidded eyes, and he wrench his hands from my loose hold. Unbuttoning his shirt, he growls, "Now or never."

I put my hand over his hands, and smile up at him as he sidle close, my other arm snake around his waist. "All right, love. But let me do it my way, okay?" I whisper, and when he nods, I lean up, taking his lower lip into mine, sucking on the tender flesh ever so slightly. He looks at me, curiosity no longer buried, and I chuckle, breaking the contact slightly. "Close your eyes. Tell me anytime you want to stop, okay?"

He nods, and closes his eyes. I reclaim his lips, tracing his bottom lip with my tongue, sucking and caressing slowly. After much coaxing, he finally gets the clue or maybe it's just coincidence as he parts his lips, granting me entry that I craved for years. I find his tongue easily, savoring in the taste that can only be him, sweet with some aftertaste of his mint toothpaste. I suck at his tongue, my own exploring and massaging his gums, feeling extremely satisfied as he slumps slightly against me, moaning softly as he, surprisingly, tries shyly to touch my tongue with his. The dance is slow and testing, with me in the lead and him amazingly cooperative, even a little bit adventurous. 

Without breaking the kiss, I push him down onto the bed and I slowly open his pajamas, watching for any signs of unwantedness. The top opens without any complaint, and I start caressing his skin with my hand, slowly exploring from his waist up, finding several places alongside his left side below his ribs that are worth some more prodding and teasing. When he bites down on my lips in warning, I smirk and let my hand reach lower. I tug off his pants quickly, surprised to see him not wearing underwear.

Sensing my surprise, he blushes as he breaks the kiss, his voice a mere whisper against my lips, "Too bothersome."

I smirk, and shower his lips that are now redden and swell slightly with chaste kisses, "That's my kitty...." 

Purring, I starts tracing his jaw with more kisses, his taste never failed to intoxicate me. I take one of his earlobes, chewing it softly and was more than pleased to hear soft moans from the normally silent red head. Spending a little bit more time on that sensitive spot, I started exploring his chest, taking one hardened nipple in my mouth and twirling the nub with my tongue. He gasps, arching up to me as he shifts on the bed. My hand immediately went behind his back to support him. He took a couple of calming breaths before relaxing and I slowly guided him back down. I treat both nipples with some nibbling and sucking, smiling happily to myself to be the first one (and I will make it the only one) to hear the soft whimpers and gasps from him. 

Reaching his navel, I kiss the softened muscle that hasn't been used much for the past months, his body, while still toned, has become more feminine in look and feel with lack of hard trainings. His feet kick a little when I lick and tease his belly button. When I look up I find a pair of amethysts glaring at me in annoyance. Smiling sheepishly, I tsk, "Close your eyes, honey. Feel, don’t look."

He grunted softly and he fell back onto the pillow with a soft murmur of "Arrogant German bastard..." It earns him a bite on his stomach. Before he can kick me again and call it quits, I quickly lick along his half-erected penis, and almost stop when he lets out a yelp. I chuckle, and kissed the side of his length several times, before taking his head into my mouth. He gasps violently and jerks, thrusting into my mouth before he kicks me several times, sitting up as he pants, "W... What are you doing?! It... It's filthy!"

I smile comfortingly, I push him back down and use one hand to lock his wrists above his head, "Not yours, lovely." With that, I reclaim his cock and start sucking it slowly, humming my satisfaction while creating vibration around his member. Being one to have never even masturbated before, it doesn't come a surprise when he stills suddenly and a wave of bitter sweetness fills my senses. I swallow him without hesitation, and lick his cock clean before reaching up to him, kissing his lips and letting him taste a little bit himself. 

"See, it isn't too bad," I whisper in his ears, kissing his face softly. 

He pants as he opens his eyes slowly; those hypnotizing orbs slowly clear of mists of lust and he turns to me, frowning ever so slightly. I blink, watching him as he shifts to face me, resting on his side. He reaches down, and I hiss and stiffen as he grabs my own erection in his hand. "You're not... done."

I moan, and thrust into his hand slowly. "I... I don't think you're ready, so I'll go take a sho--"

"Do it."

I narrow my eyes, "Aya... You..."

His determined glare silenced any last of my protest, as I nod. "Be right back," I say quickly, climbing off the bed and make a mad dash to the bathroom.

* * *

[Aya]

I watch him run to the bathroom as if his ass is on fire, and bury my face into the pillow, wondering if what I'm about to let him do will be the fall of me. Reaching over for the remote, I turn on the TV where the red head is now having three men fucking him, one going in his anus as he suck back and forth with the other two. I blush furiously, the sound of bliss and pleasure cover the cluttering sound that Schuldich is making. A loud "Aha!" is in sync with the grunt of a man as white fluid covers the boy's face, and the German emerge from the bathroom. Wrinkling his face at the TV, he reaches over and turns it off. "Don't watch that," he scowls.

I arch an eyebrow at his statement. He was the one who was getting off while watching that, wasn't it?

As if reading my thought, Schuldich climbs back onto the bed, and smiles as he bend down to kiss me, "You're so much better than some cheaply made porn... And it's blasphemy when that brat tries to be as beautiful as you, and fail so miserably."

I feel the heat on my face rises a little, and I glare at him for talking in such a disgusting way. He laughs, and cups my face while showering me with feathery kisses, "Aww, it's call sweet talking, and it's only for you, my love."

"Get on with it," I grumble, and kick him once more.

Grinning, he kisses me deeply, drawing out more moans from me until he leaves me breathless. Reaching down, he kisses my limp cock once more, before I hear a pop of a cap being flipped open. A vanilla scent fills the room, and I recognize it from the hand lotion Keiko gave us a while ago, saying that someone gave it to her and she didn't like it. I cry softly and arch my hips when I feel a slick, cold finger enters my anus, and I shift at the slight discomfort of intrusion. Schuldich presses me down, and curls his finger inside. Suddenly, I melt as I moan at the pleasure that such simple movement made me. He started push in and out with his finger, soon adding another and a third, stretching me completely and pausing in between for me to get used to it. 

His fingers graced somewhere.... something... inside me, and I cry out loudly as intense pleasure fills me from the bottom of my spine throughout my body, making me tremble and wanting more. Schuldich whispers a soft "there it is" and starts probing the place several more times. I believe he enjoys hearing the sound more than what he is doing to me. Just when I thought I would explode again just from his fingers in me, he pulls out and leaves me whimpering for more. 

Schuldich hovers above me, his hand on my chin and bade me to look up. I stare into his eyes, more the a little surprised to see uncertainty and worry underneath the obvious desire in his eyes. "Are you sure, Aya?" he asks softly.

I study him intently, the same question repeats itself in my head several more times, and the answer comes out the same each time. "....Yes," I say, after a moment of silence.

He smiles brightly, and kisses me hard as he parts my legs. I close my eyes, and gasp into the kiss when I feel the tip of his cock poking my entrance. Slowly, he pushes himself in, the pain more than I expected and causes me to hitch in breath. He stops immediately, letting me getting used to him. It takes me several breaths to relax myself, and he moves again, pushing himself deeper. He rests one more time and I open my eyes, finding his eyes closes in bliss as if he had just died and gone to heaven. The revelation that it’s me that gives him such pleasure somehow excites me, and I move slowly beneath him, letting him know that it's okay to continue. 

Taking the cue, Schuldich starts moving, thrusting in and out of me slowly, and the pain soon dissolves into intense pleasure that leaves me panting for breath. I wrap my arm around his neck, remembering from the brief scene I saw that the boy in the porn did the same, and wrap my legs around his waist. He growls softly, "Fuck... I'll definitely buy you some good quality porn then..." and increases his speed. For moments I can't think or know what is going on except him doing incredible things with that dick of his. Knowing his way already, it isn't long before Schuldich starts to hit that spot of pleasure repeatedly, making me jerk and cry aloud in exhilaration. Vaguely, I find myself glad that I live in such a run-down apartment; nobody else is on the same floor or even down stairs to complain about me being too noisy. I may just have to commit another sin.

I can't tell how long this heavenly sensation goes on, but at some point I let out a soft scream, and my body stiffens as the explosion happens once more, this time more intense. I hear Schuldich hiss out a pleasure-full grunt, and I feel him fill me. Panting, he nearly collapses on me, but catches himself and he rolls off, crashing onto the bed instead. He turns me around so he can hold me tightly.

Coming down from the pleasure, I feel exhausted suddenly. I blink off the sleepiness, and look up to him. He takes the chance and showers my face with more kisses, smiling completely like an idiot. "Mine," he says, tightening his arms and pushing me tighter to him. I struggle slightly, but my strength seems to leave me from the last explosion. I glare at him, and he smiles as he kisses me on the lips again, "What, you think I'm going to let anybody near you again? You're mine, kitten."

I growl, "Don't control me, Schuldich."

"I don't dare, love. But I can certainly make sure no other man try to get near you. And you said so yourself, you don't know if you can love another, right? So all I have to do is make sure nobody can show you their love and all you know is my love, and maybe I'll have a chance!" 

I stare at him incredulously, ".... You're impossible."

"And you're incredible," he smirks, and kisses me on the forehead softly, "Now go to sleep, my love. I'll wake you up for a shower and work later."

I let out a snort, and shift in his arms to steal more of his warmth as I close my eyes, his arms too comfortable for my liking. I don't know how this is going to work out, but somehow, I feel a heavy burden lifted off of me, and the man is no longer Schwartz, but someone whom I can somehow trust in the future.

\--- To Be Continued

 

**Author's Mewling:** This chapter came out later than I wanted it to. T_T It was actually written quite earlier, but my beta was busy and so I ended up couldn't publish it until my Bethie's beta friend saved me. >w< Many thanks to my Bethie and her beta friend!!!! *billion hearts* Also, thanks to all of you who reviewed my fic!! You have no idea how much it meant to me when I come online and find your kind reviews there!! It just gives me more motivation in writing. ^_^ I've been terribly busy and sick for the past two weeks, and also distracted by my new games (damn my sister for getting me into Harvest Moon... It's a horrifyingly simple yet addictive game... ^^;;;) But now that this chapter is finally edited and published, I will be starting the third chapter very soon and hopefully finish it quickly. ^^ Please keep reviewing and cheering for me! ^v^ 


	4. Sarabande

_**Disclaimer** : The settings and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just like to torture these characters. _

**_Feedback:_ ** _I'm a review whore..... So...... Please review???? >< This fic will be a multi-chapter, and I will need all of your help and support to finish this. ^^;; So please let me know what you think of this!! And for FF.net reviewers: I'd love to send you emails so if you can attach your email in the review I would be honored! >w<_

**_Note:_ ** _Many settings from this fic is derived from the manga of Weiss Kreuz instead of the anime, so Schuldich hair is green instead of orange, and Aya's parents were killed in the explosion in their office building instead of their home. Just to clarify that in case there are some confusion in terms of history and colorings. *nod nod* There are still many references to the anime, since the manga was incomplete ^^;;;_

 

**Tarnished Rhapsody**

_**Sarabande**_  
September 2004

[Schuldich]

To say life after our first night is Heaven is an understatement. I mean, who knew there's such an adventurous soul underneath the thick layer of indifference? True to my words, (aren't I always?) I went to Osaka during the weekend a week after that wonderful night and bought at least two dozen of good quality, both domestic and foreign, porno tapes. I told him that we won't watch them unless he is in the mood, and we'll toss out any ones he doesn't like. I mean, I got them ranging from those cheesy plain-old one-on-one sex to kinky things like BDSM and group gang bang, just to see what are his dislikes and what will turn my kitten on. The result was, to my utter surprise, that he never once said no to any of the tapes, but only got extremely turned on. After denying with that adorable blush of his, he eventually learned that sex was not a bad thing, so long as you're doing it with someone you love.

And he so vehemently denied that he loves me, yet still cried out my name whenever he reached the peak.

It'll not be long before I bag the little kitty... and keep him forever mine. I can't help but grin like a retarded fool even when he's glaring at me, knowing what train of thought I'm currently taking.

Ouch, the pillow to the head is NOT fair, damn you!

Alright! Put the damn pot down! If you don't cook, don't touch it!

I think when the both of us called in sick the next morning, the town all knew what went on. It has always been a mystery to me as to why such a small, remote town would be so open to our relationship, even giving me encouragement when Aya was still clueless and I was extremely frustrated. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I mean, hell, Keiko and her sisters keep their yaoi doujinshi open in their room, and their mom even helps them stick the toners on the yaoi doujinshi they're publishing when she has time. So after giving her three triple-layer devil chocolate cakes (two more for gratitude) and successfully gave her three more pounds, I cornered her and asked her about this slightly disturbing fact. She blinked, and laughed as she waved it off. 

"Oh, that was easy. We get too many of them here!" 

I raised my eyebrow, "What, this is a gay town?"

"No!!" she laughed hysterically, "But the beaches somehow attract many couples, straight and gay, domestic and foreign, flocking during summer time. Hell, last time Mrs. Hanesu was walking back from the market before the soap opera at night and tripped over two gay guys fucking in the bushes! It was classic!!!"

My eyes were wide like plates as I asked eagerly, "And then? What happened?"

"She broke the soysauce she bought and demanded one of them to pay for it, then offered her own home for them as long she gets to tape them and sell it on the internet!! They ended up being great friends with her, and still send her Christmas presents even now."

This tidbit somehow doesn't surprise me, but I have never lived through what they call a summer Hell. Rumor has it that when summer comes, the restaurant will be so busy I will need surgery and chiropractors throughout the year from making food. When I asked Aya about it, he shook his head since he's never experienced summer before, and he was not looking forward to it. 

I think after our first night, he started to change ever so slightly, but it was noticeable. For better or worse, I guess. I mean, I'm glad that he started talking to me more, moving from one and two sentences to a full-fledged dialogue, from saying only affirmative or negative responses to actually expressing his opinions. When he first told me that he doesn't like the first-person shooting game I bought for thrills, that it makes him think of the past, I was so delighted that I jumped him immediately, kissing him until he kicked me and forced me to stop. I also think I have detected traces of smiles every now and then, usually when I'm making a fool of myself or that he is content with the silence and a good book and some good tea. I enjoy those traces immensely, knowing without looking into his heart that he has begun his healing slowly. It'll be a long process, but I don't mind sticking around to see him become the Ran I've seen in the pictures. Bad thing is that the changes also attracted many unwanted 'flies', also known as interested persuers, that I need to constantly be on guard for. 

It also excited me when Aya asked for my assistance several weeks ago. I was reading one of the English novels I had purchased when he sat next to me, and even though he tried his best to hide his nervousness, the slight flicking of his fingers and re-arranging the apples on the table repeatedly gave it away quite obviously. I put my novel down and grinned at him, and was surprised when he pointed at the book. "....Teach me.... English, please?"

"Eh?" 

He scowled, and crossed his arms, "I never finished high school, thanks to you."

I winced at the accusation. I read from my Psychology class oh-so-long-ago that for someone to mention the greatest pain in their life so casually is somehow a healing process, but it still pains me that I am the one that robbed him of the life he deserves. I cupped his face in my hand, and sighed, never knowing how to apologize for the greatest sin I feel I have ever committed. Nodding, I leaned in and kissed him softly, something I found I enjoy more than sex, and nuzzled against him. "Well, how about I homeschool you for high school? I mean, Japan has some kind of GED program, I hope?"

Aya looked at me dubiously, "You?"

"Hey, I'm hurt. Just because I don't like to use my brain doesn't mean I don't have one, okay? For your information, lovely, Estet forced us to finish college before we even turned fifteen, along with the special training for powers and strategical battle planning and crap. So I think I am well-suited to teach you simple math, history and Japanese."

So that started our tutoring sessions. I never expected less when Aya had no trouble picking up academics, even with so many years of gap in since the last time he attended school. He was excellent in many subjects, skipping through lessons as if he couldn't get enough. I think he enjoyed learning more than anything, and I hardly needed to supervise before he would complete the assignments given to him. Math tended to be his weaker field, since he hadn't had a soild base from before. And many years of not using those algorithms that you only use because of some bald-headed teachers forced you to in school tends to make one forget about them. But the boy picked it up quickly, and I must say, I am impressed with his progress. It was a wonder that Estet never recruited him, since he would've made an elite addition even without any supernatural powers.

My wandering thoughts are interrupted when the phone rings, and I grin as my love shoots me another nasty glare for bringing such an annoyance back into his life. "Moshi moshi?"

Hm, I think the sound of his delicate voice as it is trying its best not to sound annoyed is so worth the glares...

"I see.... Thank you," he puts the phone back to the receiver, and continues his way from the kitchen to the table where I'm at. After seeing him put down the pot of tea, I wrap my arms around his waist and force him to sit in my lap so I can nibble the back of his neck. "Who was it?"

"The book store... Your Tolkein books are here," he replies, squirming a little to get himself comfortable. Over the months, he went from shying away from every affectionate touch to getting used to them and taking advantage of them. Of course, my not letting him go no matter how much he struggled would be one of the factors, too. I'm much happier with an armful of Aya than him sitting across from me. I'm restaking my claim and letting him know it every day and night, and I'm certain that, as dense as he is, it is finally getting through now.

Now I just need to do something about that new clerk at the book store... How dare he check my Aya out the other day... I wonder which would be better, knives or guns? 

* * *

[Youji]

Walking down the busy street, I marvel at how summer can bring so many people from so many different places into this tiny town that is usually isolated when not in season. Keeping my sunglasses on and my hands in my pocket, I appear just someone here to pick up a girl for a summer fling, my tight, light blue jeans and black shirt attract many girls, just about everywhere I go. What intrigues me, is that somehow only girls from metropolitan cities are interested in me, whereas the local townsfolk are quite unfazed by my appearance, which makes asking questions more difficult than it usually is.

It has been nearly a year since our great leader picked up his pretty ass and left us, and I think we all have suffered somewhat from it. All three of us had held, to various degrees, affection and love toward the redhead. Omi saw him as his favorite brother before he hit puberty, and once he did he wanted him to do lovey-dovey sex with him. I want to ravage him day and night until he can't walk, and make him kneel in front of me pleading for my cock. Ken is more subdued, wanting to curl up in front of the fireplace with champagne and some poems and a night of passionate sex like those in a romance novel. Granted, we all have our sexual desires toward him, but he never picks up the clues that we have left behind. We reached an agreement long ago that we would not try and force him until he chose one of us.

But his walking out on our lives changed everything. For a while we all thought that it would be like last time, where he would leave and it would be easy for us to find him, then we would send someone that joined Kritiker with a horrid past to convince him with some drama. Botan's death was unexpected, but it sure as hell did the trick. He felt so burdened by that Kritiker's death that he stayed with us until Estet was taken down. We just never expected that he would leave once again, and this time, he covered up his tracks so well that it took us this long to track him down. Had it not been for some yaoi doujinshi with someone that noticed him and his foreign book purchases in a small town here, we'd never have found our redhead. This time, we were under the order to keep him with us until Persia personally released him, no matter the cost.

As if we really need an order for that.

The July sun burns down on me mercilessly, and my silk shirt is now wet with sweat, sticking to my body quite uncomfortably. I curse at the heat silently, and usethe file folder I have in my hand to start fanning myself, hoping to be rid of some of this heat. We can barely find any information, he has learned too much of concealing himself the years he worked through the system. We were only able to learn from the rare sighting of him in Osaka once, and some BBS searches online that some girls have sighted a beautiful redhead in a remote town. But the existance of a 'roommate' seemed bizarre to us, since he was never one to share his personal space with anybody. Then again, I guess we didn't really know him considering how we focused our search in high-priced communities, bypassing this town numerous times until now.

Walking to the only bookstore in town, I halt in mid-stride as I see the one that has been plaguing my mind ever since I met him standing outside of the store, leaning against the wall. His hair is longer now, tied into a loose ponytail with a lavender ribbon that he glares at half-heartedly, picking the string ever-so-slightly as if he wants to take it off but dares not to. Several plastic bags of groceries from a local supermarket are by his feet, food by the looks of it is enough for two people. 

I never knew he cooked....

Then, I feel like I have been nailed to the place where I stand. The cursed German of Schwartz walks out of the bookstore. He hands a paper bag of some books to our Abyssinian and kisses him on the cheek, then bends down and takes all the groceries. Aya frowns slightly and protests about handling some of the load, but is lightly batted away by the German and silenced with another kiss. I trail after them from a distance as they walk home, that mind-playing bastard talking most of the walk while Aya replies every now and then. There is a smile on Aya's face, one that we have never seen before, no matter how faint it is. This has got to be a trick. No, I remember reading it somewhere... Some syndrome that people have.... if they have been kidnapped and end up falling in love with their kidnapper. There is **no way** our Aya would smile like that for him. He's ours! And even if somebody should break through the ice, it should have been me! I don't know how many times I've tended to him, helped him escape from fan girls, and saved him during missions... How can he repay me like this!? That smile should have been mine! **He** should have been mine!

A group of girls, high school at best, walks past the two and giggle. A sinister, mischievous smile appear on Schuldich's face, and suddenly, to my utter disgust, he bends down and kisses Aya deeply. The girls squeal and jump in excitement while my fingernails dig into my palm hard enough to draw blood, refraining from strangling the German right here and now. No, I can't kill him yet. I have to rescue Aya from the evil first, then I can kill Schuldich. I'd first peel off his skin, and inch by inch, muscle by muscle, scrape off his flesh from his bone. His screams would be the most beautiful music I have ever heard.

Schuldich grins, his smile so irritating to me that it feels like pin needles are stabbing my nerves directly, as he turns and strides over to the group of girls, holding his palm out as he pathetically and dispicably asks for a 'service charge.' The girls laugh and hand him various of change, which he bows mockingly and returns to the waiting Aya, who is blushing furiously and smiling in amusement. 

::What are you doing here, Balinese?:: a nasal voice rings in my head suddenly, and I narrow my eyes as I freeze in place, staring at the departing forms.

I hiss, ::Taking back our friend. What have you done to him?!::

::Nothing that you haven't seen. Now, I am not going to let your filthy claws dig deep into him again, so you might as well give up.::

:: **OUR** filthy claws!? How dare you, Mastermind! You're the one that has your claws in Aya's mind! What are you doing, taking him hostage and abusing him!? You sick bastard!::

He scoffs, ::Such an imagination, Balinese. That's what you want to do to him, not me. Thanks to you and the other kittens and your king and his empire, you have all but destroyed whatever desire to live was inside Aya. It took me months to finally make him smile and end his suicide mission, and I am **not** letting you take him back to Hell again.:: with that, he cuts off the communication.

I growl, my sunglasses fall from my trembling body, and I crush them with an angered stomp. I will not let him get away with this, or my name is not Kudou Youji.

* * *

[Aya]

"...So the difference between 'can, could, will, would' depends on the tenses, and you use it when..." Schuldich's voice continues as he points at the textbook that he had mail-ordered from the United States, something about them doing a better job in explaining grammar and usage. I stare at him, hearing the words but not listening at all. I think I have been doing that for a while lately, just looking at him, at his movements, and letting my mind think of nothing but enjoying his company.

En...joying? Since when did I find his company a blessing instead of a curse?

At first, I let him stay with me without much of a protest because I figured having him torture me is another way to repent my sins, as if that way I can somehow die happily when the time comes. His annoying presence and his persistence irritates me extremely, yet many times when I see things that remind me of the past it is his loud voice that distracts me. Thanks to him, I guess, I never have time to dwell in the past, but rather think of ways to shut him up or make him stop harassing me for some mundane, boring things. But... I never thought I could actually live again. When Mother and Father died, and Aya-chan was thrown into a coma that even the doctors held no hope for her recovery, I vowed only to live for their revenge. I never thought the price for revenge was so high. Yet, now I have friends once again. I have normal work, living on minimal, but clean salary, one that is not bathed in blood, and I have, in some form, a family. 

I don't understand, though... How can I feel more 'at home' with him when I feel suffocated with Weiss? It was the primary reason why I left. None of them are bad... we all came with our own baggage, but somehow, whenever we gather in the same room, be it mission room or the common room, I can't help but feel... Filthy. As if my clothes are soiled with blood, and I'm drowning. That's why I never stayed in the common room long, and always left once the mission was accepted and all necessary strategies planned. Being with each and every one of them alone was okay, even in the shop, since there was always an open space. But in a closed room I would always have the urge to escape. I trusted them with my life, yet I can never find peace when I'm with them.

And this man... The one that was responsible for pushing the button that caused the explosion, the one that had wanted my life and I his, the one that had kidnapped Aya-chan to use her against me, the one that I used to despise with my entire heart, somehow gives me the peace and comfort that I had long forgotten. Hell, what am I, twenty-four? And I felt like I'm eighty. But his jokes, his stupidity, and his love always remind me that I'm only twenty-four, and I should at least act like it, if not younger. With him, I found the innocence that I had somehow forgotten, and rediscovered what beauty was. He never gets tired of reminding me how delicious food can be, how mesmerizing music can sound, how gorgeous flowers can look, and how happy people can make me. 

For all the time I was in Weiss, flowers were a matter of delicate plants that I sell. Now they're alive and meaningful.

It's almost amazing when I found out that he has a conscience. He never regrets anything he did in the past to achieve his goal, but it's his--no, their style to kill everyone related to the intended victim. I never understood why, thinking that was an act of cruelty, until we talked about it. We were watching a foreign movie on DVD, where the contract killer always goes out of his way to slaughter the intended victim's parents and young children, no matter how far away they live.

"...That's cruel," I commented when the movie was over, my body trembling slightly in both disgust and rememberance.

He studied me silently for a while, before he got up to refill the plate with some more chips. Sitting back down, he sighed, "...No, he's not."

"What do you mean, he's not!?" I cried, and reacted before I could think, slapping him across the face. He took the blow without even wincing, only took my hand, red with the force I delivered, and kissed my fingers softly.

"My little kitten.... How foolish can you be?" He chuckled, "You have a one-track mind.... Think about it. If a person dies, who are going to be the most devastated ones?"

I blinked, speechless. "...Parents and...."

"And their children," he nodded, smiling sadly, the first time I saw such a raw, painful emotion on him. "He reminded you of us, didn't he? That was why I rented it. I wanted to see what the director did with him in the end.... I guess it was another disappointment. They never understood why we did what we did."

"But... To kill them all..."

"So they won't suffer the pain and agony of being left behind, and struggle to survive."

"...They deserve a chance to live."

He sighed, "And what? To grovel through life doing who-knows-what, to be filled with hate and eventually become killers themselves? Or...." he looked up at me, "To be so enveloped by hatred and revenge and lose the purpose of life?"

My eyes widened, "But... I...."

"You were an exception," he chuckled sadly, "and I still don't know if the decision was right.... I never thought that she would be in the way of that rock. I just wanted you to live. I wanted you when I saw you. But you disappeared, and reappeared couple years later, holding a blade and pointing it at me. I just hope that you can forgive me, whether it is for ruining your life or letting you live."

That was the only time that we had ever talked about the past, and the next day it was as if nothing had happened, the DVD already returned. I don't know the answer to his question yet, whether I should hate him for ruining my life or letting me live. But I know that for a while he was afraid to visit Aya-chan, feeling guilty of ruining her life. It took some coaxing to finally have him visit her, and I believe that, if she was awake, she would have forgiven him.

Just like I did.

"Aya?" I blink as a large hand suddenly covers my eyes, and warm lips cover my own in a tender kiss. He always kisses me like that, as if I am some delicate china doll that will break if he isn't careful, and pampers me with anything I want. I think if I ask him to build me a castle, he would simply ask me where and how long does he have.

I shake my head, "...Read to me."

He smiles, and flicks my forehead slightly. "Slacking off, my little kitten? You'll be behind in your studies!" But even with that, he still reaches to the bookshelf for that Tolkein book, Lord of the Rings, that he got several days ago. Opening to the page bookmarked, he shoos me to bed and I get under the covers. Even though I haven't needed any bedtime stories to put me to sleep since I was six, his deep, comforting and seductive voice always makes me sleepy yet, embarrased to say, loved.

* * *

[Ken]

"Bye, Ken-niichan~~" I wave goodbye to the group of elementary kids I teach soccer to every Thursday afternoon, promising to see them next week. Even though playing with kids certainly is different than playing professionally, it actually doesn't matter much to me since I still get to play nonetheless. Besides, seeing these little ones grow up and learn my skills by purely observing the way I play just make me like a proud father. Their innocent laughter and teasing jeers serve more than bringing joy to my life, also lifting the darkness that I feel so heavily these days.

I can't say that it's all Aya's fault, really. Sure, I'm as heart-broken when he left as the other two, but I got over it. After all, I like him, and I even have a little crush on him, but I saw how he suffered when he was with us. Besides, I doubt I can ever love again, since the people I love tend to leave me eventually. With him, it's more of a companionship that I long for, and with him gone I am able to see how foolish the idea was. I think I have grown stronger, much more able in controlling my anger and rage without depending on him. But... I don't think I can say such a thing for the other two, I'm afraid. Sometimes, I fear that Weiss will crumble eventually, all because of the obsession of one person.

Tch, had it not been for the years living with the silent redhead and knowing that he had no other special powers than his determination and his stubbornness in shielding the frail heart within, one would have thought that he had some sort of nymph ability to make everyone fall in love with him without barely lifting a finger. Then again, we don't get to go out much, and we don't have any chance of a serious, long-term relationship. So no one can blame him. 

In a way, I am the least affected by Aya's absence. Omi tries to act the same, but something disturbing is lurking within as far as I can see. The way he organizes and plans a mission became more thoughtless of the bystanders, and he doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that needless blood has been spilt. I have tried to talk to him several times regarding the position of the bomb and the time he sets, but it doesn't seem like it's having any effect at all. As for Youji... Well, if he was messed up before by Asuka's death, he's more fucked-up now by Aya's... what did he call it? 'Desertion', that's right. I never understand why Youji feels that Aya abandoned us, since this time the redhead had actually announced his departure before he packed his bags. And it didn't seem to have affected them that much the last time Aya tried to leave, so I don't understand why they were taking it so hard. Youji had, for some reason, stopped his womanizing routine, and spent more time either on the computer with Omi or cruising out with his bike aimlessly. He also began to drink more heavily, converting a small portion of the mission room to a mini bar where he stocks just about every hard liquor there is.

Sometimes I feel that I'm the outcast, seeing as I still act the same as before and continue my routine: water the plants, bring in the inventory, joke and chat with customers, play soccer with kids, carry out missions, eat and sleep. But the air in the Koneko no Sume Iie is getting heavier day by day, like a rubber band stretched to its extreme and any tiny little force can break it in half. And I must say, Persia's last mission request has not helped a bit. I mean, what was the old man thinking?! Sure, Kritiker had spent lots of money training him, but so did they to us and any other agents, but I've never heard so much anger from the distorted, computer-generated voice. It was as if Persia was taking this too personal, and that somehow rose the red flag for me.

I nearly get knocked over by Youji storming past me and down to the mission room. "Hey, watch it, Yoj!" I call, but he gives me no reply. Odd, I've never seen him this angry before. Following him down to the basement, where Omi spends most of his time now, I see the little Bombay stand up in anticipation. 

"Well?" Omi asks, and Youji brushes past him to the mini bar, to pour himself a Scotch on the rocks. He finishes the drink in one swallow and pours himself another just about when I reach down to the bottom flight. Gritting his teeth, the brunette thinks about his answer before he replies, "...He betrayed us."

"Youji, I don't think trying to live a normal life constitutes betrayal..." I start, and his vicious glare to me shuts me up immediately. I have never seen such fiery, dangerous madden eyes on him before, and it feels like I am his enemy, not his teammate.

"He's fucking that German, and you don't call **THAT** betrayal?!" he barks, and finishes his third Scotch and pouring his fourth, the ice hasn't even had time to melt yet.

I look over at Omi worriedly, hoping our leader will stop Youji's binge drinking and convince the brunette that it is just his imagination and jealousy at play. However, an equal amount of rage and a cold fire of calculation burning within Bombay's eyes startles me, and I find myself taking a back step instinctively. What have these two been doing to themselves?! Rather, where did the obsession come from?

After a period of heavily awkward silence, Omi smiles suddenly, yet there is no warmth to the smile. "It's not Aya-san's fault," he says, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe I just think too much. Omi is the smartest one among us. He always manages to put aside his own personal bias and try to see it both ways and....

"It's Schuldich's fault."

...What?! "W... What makes you say that, Omi?" I ask incredulously.

"Because he must have controlled Aya-san. That's the only logical solution."

"B... But... But Omi, there's no reason for him to 'control' anybody now. Schwartz disbanded already, and most of them are doing legitimate business, and they're perhaps the only entrepreneurs that are honest and legit." 

Omi narrows his eyes, "They're evil. Just because we couldn't find any fault in them doesn't mean they're not doing anything."

I stammer. The logic is true enough, and anybody with a brain should have thought of that. But somehow, I just don't believe that Schwartz would go through all the trouble they did just to commit the evil acts they did before. And sure, I should have been more suspicious of them, but I can't find it in me. From the file and the preliminary investigation done by the Kritikers, I only find Schuldich seems to be another victim of the lovely redhead, and that he is the only one succeeding in getting him. From the pictures I've seen, I'm actually relieved to see Aya looking much better than he did when he was here. He seems to have made some friends in the restaurant, and to be picking up life where he left off. I applaud him for having the courage to return to a normal life, where I think the rest of us lack in that department. 

"Omi, be reasonable. Aya looks happy in his life, and Schuldich didn't do anything wrong. How is it his fault?" I reason, almost desperately.

The young boy's glare sends chills down my spine, and that means something, since all of us have been given the death glare treatment by the redhead. "...Ken-kun. Don't be a fool. All we need to do is kill Schuldich and Aya will be ours again."

Youji looks up from his drunken stupor, his eyes glitter with a dangerous delight. "Do you have a plan, Omi?"

A smile that can only be a mimic of Schwartz's appears, and Omi nods once. I glare at them both, "You're both insane! You can't just go kill Schuldich when he has done nothing! We only slay the dark beasts, and he no longer poses a threat!"

"Then you don't have to be a part of it."

I hiss, and storm out of the basement. "Fine! I won't!" 

But I will, as I am sure they know already, warn Aya and Schuldich about their plan. I just hope those two can prevent whatever plan Omi and Youji think up. Hopefully it's not too hard, and Aya knows how they operate already....

* * *

[Aya]

Sitting, or rather, slumping down on the chair in the back room, I put my arms on the table and my head on them, letting out an exhausted sigh. When Keiko warned me that summer would be Hell, I really never expected it to be this busy. From the moment we opened until now, I didn't even stop to take a sip of water. My throat feels raw speaking so much, and those words can't even be considered as conversation, but simply repetitive citations about today's special.

A glass of lukewarm water is placed before me, and soon, firm yet comfortable hands start one of his incredible massages on my shoulders, then down my spine. I let out another sigh, this time of comfort. I close my eyes, determined to fall asleep before Kiyoshi-san can rush in to bark at me for being a lazy cat. Ever since they heard Schuldich call me 'kitten' in public, they always refer to me in feline terms. It amuses and annoys me at the same time.

"Tired?" he asks, and chuckles when I give him a half-hearted glare. Why ask when you already know, idiot?

He smiles, and nudges me to the water. "Have some. Kimiko is covering your shift now so you can have a bit of rest, but she says you only have ten minutes." 

I grumble something in reply, and tilt the glass enough so that the water can reach my dry lips for me to sip, and put it back when moving seems too much of a hassle. Closing my eyes, I lean against the warmth to give him better access to a very sore spot on my lower back. His deep chuckles disturb me slightly, but swatting him requires moving my arm.

Suddenly, he cries out as a much thicker, darker arm knocks the back of his head rather hard, and he turns to glare at Kiyoshi-san. The Japanese man slaps me on the back of the head, too, but much lighter than he does Schuldich. "Lazy bum! Feed your cat and get back to the kitchen! What do you think I have, eight arms?!"

"You sure fucking hit like it..." Schuldich grumbles, and earns himself another smack in the head. Really, if he knew he'd get hit, why does he keep saying stuff like that? But it sure amuses me greatly as I chuckle softly, sitting up and stretching a little.

He smiles and hands me a sandwich he made earlier. "You only have time for this... But I'll make it up to you tonight if you're not too tired." 

"...I want steak."

"Aiyee!! Do you know how expensive that is?!" he cries in mock anger and disbelief, earning another chuckle from me. I think I smile and chuckle more now, and I enjoy the feeling of it as much as he does.

"With mushroom sauce."

"Fine, fine, fine..." he pouts as he leans in for a chaste kiss, and hurries when Kiyoshi-san barks again from the kitchen. I smile at the sight of a young German who can easily kill everyone in the restaurant, including me, having a sissy, pouty fight with a fifty-year-old Japanese man that can barely reach Schuldich's shoulder. This sight always cracks everyone up, and I think I'm getting close to laughing one of these days.

Finishing the delicious cream of salmon sandwich, I sip the water until Kimiko glares at me with her hands at her waist from the door. Straightening up, I walk to her, and she pouts, "You deliberately left me five more minutes in the chaos!"

"Tab on Schu," I say with a shrug, and she slaps my butt, a recent habit of hers, hard. 

"Do **not** gloat that you have a boyfriend who worships you and does your every bidding, Fujimiya! Now get, before I make him permanently impotent!"

"Be my guest, Kimiko," I say, a slight hint of smirk in my voice as I pick up a menu for the recently-seated customer. It's past three in the afternoon, and even though the small restaurant is still quite packed, it isn't as bad as lunchtime, where there was a long line of people waiting to get in. There are only two restaurants here... and it's either this, an actual meal, or the coffee and crossaint in the cafe next block. There are some venders on the beach, but they sell mostly ice treats and some to-go food. Japanese people still prefer a sit-down restaurant, I guess, and since we're so close to the dock our sashimi is the best. 

I set the menu on the table for the customer along with a glass of ice water. "Welcome to Kiyoshiya, my name is Fujimiya. May I get you anything to drink?"

The man that faces the window, gazing into the crowded street slowly turns, and he smiles brightly at me. "... Long time no see. You're looking good."

I gasp, my eyes widening as I study the man before me. He has grown a little bit taller than I last remember, though probably still shorter than I. The tan is probably from playing with children under this year's unbelievably scorching sun, and the wisdom and age that his eyes show is probably from all the missions that they took after I left. I smile softly, and turn to Keiko, who is just about to take a break, and gesture to her for covering my shift. She flips me the bird, but grins as I glare at her. Noticing the young man, she frowns and points at the kitchen, which I nod in acknowledgement. She probably is already planning another blackmail. No matter.

I sit down across from Ken, "As do you. What brings you here?" I feel a prick in my mind, and Schuldich whispers a 'sorry' in my mind before he cuts off the link. A minute later, he's by my side and glaring down at Ken.

Ken grins as he looks up at Schuldich, "So the rumor is true. You toss away prestige and wealth to be with him, and become a cook."

"As if you didn't already investigate thoroughly with your king's pawns," Schuldich growls, and takes the seat next to me, putting his arm around my waist. I frown in slight confusion at him, but he ignores me and watches Ken as if facing an enemy. I kick him slightly under the table, warning the German to play nice.

Ken only chuckles at Schuldich's idiotic actions, before sighing and shaking his head. "I wish they could see you two now, then they would probably understand."

I blink in confusion, and I'm pretty sure Schuldich is stunned as well. Ken smiles, and props his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. "I'm here... To warn you. I will probably get punished for this, but I don't think it's fair." He pauses slightly, his expression turning serious, "Persia gave us a mission -- to bring Abyssinian back, no matter the cost. Youji did a scope-out after Kritiker tracked you down, and somehow he got in his mind that you betrayed us. Omi seems to have sided with him, and they will be the ones on the mission."

"And you won't?" Schuldich narrows his eyes at Ken, which the soccer player waved off, undaunted by the deadly glare. 

"I wouldn't come and warn you, now would I? You're free to check my mind if you want to."

I pinch the hand on my waist in warning, and Schuldich glares at Ken for a little more, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "If Aya trusts you... But the minute I find out that today's visit is any ploy of yours, and I mean **any** , I will personally wipe out Weiss completely, no matter what my kitten says."

"You have a deal," Ken smiles in... relief? Now they are just confusing me. Before I figure out why, Kiyoshi-san's famous bark sounds from the sushi bar, and Schuldich tightens his hold on me briefly before leaving in a hurry. I watch him go with a shake of my head, finding the fact that Schuldich is seeing Kiyoshi-san as somewhat of a fatherly figure interesting.

"...Are you happy?" Ken asks suddenly, gaining my attention once more. I turn, and slowly nod, feeling a little heat across my face. I never really thought about the question, but since Ken asked, 'yes' seems to be the only answer I have. My former teammate smiles brightly, and pats my hand. "I'm glad. I knew you weren't happy there... and I think Youji was just jealous that it wasn't him that could bring such a beautiful smile to you. I'll try to reason with them, but... I don't know how much help I can be."

I nod, "We'll be fine, I'm sure...." I pause, and smile slightly. "It's just... easy, yet... incredibly comfortable." I shake my head, a little bit embarrassed at revealing my inner thoughts. My eyes wander to the sushi bar when Kiyoshi-san walks to the back for a brief break, letting Schuldich take control for the smaller crowd. My mind quickly goes over every possible strategy that Omi and Youji could come up with, but given the vague detail, as I'm sure Ken wants to warn us without giving away the complete details, and since he's not part of the mission, he wouldn't know how they plan on completing it. I sigh, putting my thoughts aside and refocus on my friend. "...I'm sorry," I say softly, lowering my head slightly. "I should have contacted you guys once I settled down, but..."

"It's alright," Ken interrupts, "It really doesn't matter, probably best the way it was, considering their reactions when they found out where you are and whom you are with..." he trails off, and shakes his head to dismiss the direction the conversation heading. "Besides, as long you're happy the way you are, and you're not being controlled by him... I'm okay with it."

"Controlled by him?" I blink, and frown slightly, "That's what they think? They underestimate me."

"You didn't exactly leave in the best mental shape."

"...I still wouldn't let anyone control my mind."

Ken pauses, a mischievous glint seeping into his eyes, "... So have you guys... you know...?"

"Know what?" 

"Oh, come on... Just a little bit of juicy detail... How is he?"

Frowning in confusion, I cross my arms, "What are you talking about? You just saw him."

Rolling his eyes exasperatedly, Ken leans in, "How is he... in bed? You know, sexually?"

My eyes widen at the question, and my face burns as I deliver a deadly kick to Ken's groin, missing that vital part by about an inch. Ken yelps in pain, and laughs as he clutches his crotch, "I.... I guess I deserve that...." 

I huff, standing up and return to my job. I am not answering this ridiculous question after being tortured by this restaurant's employees months before. Once is enough for me.

\---- To Be Continued

 

**Author's Mewlings** : Wai! I'm back! >w< Sorry for the late update. I've been sick after Courante, and Aya and Schu took the chance and went on vacation without me. T_T Now they're back and I made them work immediately. *grins evilly* The next chapter will really be late in publishing, unfortunately, because it's going to be long and my school is starting soon, which will make writing harder. T_T I'm still considering whether or not to cut the next chapter into two, but I also don't want this fic to be longer than it has to chapter-wise. We'll see how it goes. *nods* 

Special thanks to tima-san for pointing out some of the little loops that I fail to address in the last chapter. ^_^ Also, thanks to all that have reviewed and be faithful to this fic! I'm really honored! >w< I hope the fic has not fail you so far, and please continue to review for me! *heart heart* It always feels good to have people to read and comment on my work, and I just can't thank you guys enough. ^_^

Well, that's enough babbling from me. *giggles* See you next chapter! *heart*


	5. Bouree

_**Disclaimer** : The settings and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just like to torture these characters. _

**_Feedback:_ ** _I'm a review whore..... So...... Please review???? >< This fic will be a multi-chapter, and I will need all of your help and support to finish this. ^^;; So please let me know what you think of this!! And for FF.net reviewers: I'd love to send you emails so if you can attach your email in the review I would be honored! >w<_

**_Note:_ ** _Many settings from this fic is derived from the manga of Weiss Kreuz instead of the anime, so Schuldich hair is green instead of orange, and Aya's parents were killed in the explosion in their office building instead of their home. Just to clarify that in case there are some confusion in terms of history and colorings. *nod nod* There are still many references to the anime, since the manga was incomplete ^^;;; Also, this fic, as of **October 25th** , has **been completely edited!!** Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes for those who read before this date. *lol* ^^;;_

 

**Tarnished Rhapsody**

_**Bouree**_  
October 2004

[Aya] 

It is several weeks since Ken visited us. I told Schuldich about Weiss' plan in attacking us, which he waved off and assured me that nothing would happen. Even though he appears to be undaunted by the threat, I notice the reappearance of his twin guns that he straps to his back pocket nowadays. He makes a great effort in hiding them so as to not scare our friends and boss, but I know that he is as worried as I am about Weiss. It makes me wonder, however, why they haven't attack yet. Normally, when we receive a mission, it takes no more than two weeks for us to finish the job. Slaying the Dark Beasts should never wait, as Persia always says. So when it has been three weeks already, I begin to hope that maybe Ken has succeeded in persuading the other two to leave me alone. To leave us alone.

I am more than shocked about how bad Omi and Youji are taken with my departure. It has always been odd for them to say that we will 'stay together forever,' even though forever is never possible with assassins. I brushed it off as Omi's immaturity and Youji's flirtatious way of talking at the time, but now I see how wrong I was. Schuldich and I reached an agreement that if a fight ever broke out; we would first retreat to the outskirts of town and try to deal with them there, hopefully without maiming each other. Don't know how well it will go, but at least we need to try. He and I had planned an escape route in case they decided to hit us in our home; luckily there isn't anybody living in this run-down apartment.

Our schedule hasn't changed much, except I can feel that Schuldich is using his power once again to be on guard of my former teammates. I often flex my hands; my absent katana provides me no comfort. I hate the thought of fighting my old teammates, but Ken's parting words echo in my mind continuously: 'Be selfish.' I didn't understand it at first, but Schuldich told me to think back on my way of life before. He said that I've always been living for others. First for my sister, to earn money for her survival, then when that was fulfilled I started living for my teammates, sacrificing any hopes of life until the thought of suicide was what pushed me to leave them. I tried to argue on how Schuldich described my life, but I could find no words to rebut his point. It's just that life is merely a mundane task spread over a period of a lifespan, and it seems no use to me to try to reach my goal. I can't remember the last time I had a long term goal in mind, something that past more than three months and actually involved a distant future. I seem to recall something that I discussed with Aya-chan when we were chatting in my room all those years ago, but it vanished when she went into a coma and I no longer remember what it was. And then later it's my goal, a solid purpose in life -- kill Takatori. I blushed furiously when Schuldich mimicked what I was before -- a maniac wearing a thick trench coat that really had nothing except probably fashion sense, running around with a katana yelling 'Shi-ne!' every five seconds. I couldn't even say that wasn't true, because I knew it was. I just didn't think it was that bad....

"Oh, it was bad, all right... You're like, in the same level as Farfie," Schuldich had teased. "Him always, 'this will hurt God', 'that will hurt God,' and you always, 'blah blah blah, Shi-ne~!' At least he has more creativity. Last time he said marshmallows hurt God when Nagi asked Brad to demonstrate what s'mores were, and he ended up sitting in front of the television watching Pokemon and ate the entire bag of marshmallows. He said that Pokemon hurts God too. I think he probably heard it on the news...."

Lately, however, it seems that Schuldich has something else other than Weiss lingering in his mind. I notice that he tends to zone out whenever he's teaching me, and sometimes I would look up from my studies and find him staring at me intensely. He always dismisses it, but I wonder what it is. He will tell me when he's ready, so I don't need to pry. But it's just quite frustrating when he would stare at me as I work on my calculus assignment... the work not exactly easy, especially with someone staring at you at such close proximity.

"...What?" I ask, slightly annoyed as I try to move a function around and see how I can actually solve this question without going through a difficult phase of calculating out another function. I really don't need him looking at me so weirdly when I'm trying to battle with at least four confusing equations, all have nothing to do with one another and each needs at least twenty minutes in solving.

Schuldich smiles, and puts a hand on the textbook, signaling a break from the work. "You know.... You should go to college."

My eyes widen, "College? What brings this up?"

"Well, you're smart, and you obviously have caught up with most of the work they teach in high school and beyond that I don't foresee a problem in terms of the entrance exam.... Besides, you deserve it. It's what you had wanted, isn't it?"

I wave a hand dismissively."I don't remember. And even if it was, it's too late. I'm what, twenty-five? Almost twenty-six. I can't go to college."

"Says who?" 

"It's common sense!"

Schuldich sighs, and reaches over to draw me into a kiss, "Baby, look, in foreign countries like America, people are going to college at the age of thirty, forty, even fifty! As long you want to learn, you have the determination, and, of course," he pauses, grinning, "the money, there's nothing you can't do. It's just a degree! Why can't you go to college?"

I frown, the idea too tempting, yet too far-fetched. "What would I study? How would I pay? What do I do with the degree?" 

"Anything legal, and you can do whatever you want with the degree," Schuldich smiles, his hand cupping my face as he kisses my eyes slowly, moving to my lips before kissing me softly. "Look, I know that it's something you have wanted. You linger on those 'How-To' guides and college rating books too long to fool me." Drawing me into his arms, he puts his forehead against mine, "Trust me. And we won't use any of the blood money. You know what? We can go to Brad. Let's invest in a very legitimate way. He'll help us out."

I feel a faint heat rise to my cheeks, and I sigh, "I don't even know if I can get in...."

"You will. If you don't, I'll be the laughing-stock of Schwartz."

"You mean you're not already?"

"Hey!" 

* * *

[Schuldich]

It's not that I think college is such a great thing or anything, because I know first-hand that it's overrated. Sure, for people that seriously have no talent but need a job, it's a must to go through that step and study those God-awful subjects that they'll soon forget the minute they finish the exams. I mean, do they honestly remember how to do a calculus equation if they're not a math major? I give them three months tops to forget those insane mathematical things. And a year for them to revert back to one plus one equals two. 

But he's just so... depressed. More so than I have seen him since we started becoming friends, then lovers. He may not say so, but he feels hurt inside, by those wretched kittens that don't know when to just give up and move on. He never wanted them in the first place, not sexually, anyway, so why the hell couldn't they just let go? Honestly, I was surprised that Siberian has normal common sense and understands that love isn't about possession; it's about letting those you love be themselves. I'm not gloating or anything, but Goddamn, I make him happy. I know that, he knows that, and Siberian knows that. The rest are just too fucking idiotic to see that.

He tries to act normal, really, but being an observer of people all my life, with a specialty in observing a certain beautiful redhead, I know depression when I see it. His smile is more of an act now, especially to the customers, than before. It's almost painful to see. I'd rather see him stoic and expressionless like before than see him trying to act like everything is fine and nothing is bothering him, because that is certainly not the case. Far from it, I'd say. 

He was never a touchy-feely person. Usually, I'm the one that demands attention like a puppy and snuggled up to him forcefully, drawing him into my arms with him complaining, and silencing him with kisses until he relented and let me have my way. No, perverts, not always sexual... All right, sixty, wait, I'll give seventy percent of the time then. But lately, he likes to sit just a little bit closer to me, always looking up as if to make sure I won't betray him, and pout just so adorably that we both know I cannot help but kiss him. It's cute that he needs the confirmation of love from me, constantly, but it also bothers me that he feels insecure. He truly loved those fucking brats, but they just suffocated him so much that he had to get out. He wanted to have a family with them, a dysfunctional one, but even so, he wanted them and loved them like brothers. He cared for them, and all they care about is fucking him and making him kill. He's not a killer. Fine, none of them were born that way, but he detests killing more so than they. They somehow see it as something that can't be helped anymore, but Aya seriously wanted to leave and constantly tries to redeem himself. I've seen it, and it sickens me. He would go back to his apartment after a mission and immediately peel off the bloodstained clothings as if they stung, and tossed them immediately into the trash. The only clothing that actually had blood on and survived throughout his years at Weiss was his trench coat, but even now it was locked in the farthest, deepest part of the closet, forgotten. He would then jump into the shower; turning the water to scalding hot and scrubbed his body until his skin was red with burns and scratches. 

It hurts so much just thinking about it.

That’s why I always get those extra moisturizing and skin repair lotions for him, even though he looks at me strangely.

Those work great as lubricants, too.

Off topic. Down boy.

I just want to let him take his mind off of Weiss, that's all. I mean, hell, I am in no way happy about him going to college. It's like sending a sheep to a wolf pen or something. Just the mere thought of him sitting there, studying while all those women and men's eyes are on him, stripping him bare and fucking him in their minds... Or the professor refusing to give him the 'A' that he so deserves until he sleeps with him... her.... I have got to be there picking him up and make sure the entire fucking school knows he already has an owner... or a pet, as he would claim. I don't care. I just do not want to let anyone put their filthy claws into him. I may restrain myself, but my Ebony and Ivory might want to have a word or two with them.

Yes, I name my guns; you got a problem with that? Be glad I don't name my dick as some people do.

Though the thought of tattooing the words, 'Property of Schuldich', on his ass doesn't sound too bad though....

Behave, behave. Or we won't get some tonight.

Besides, I've seen some of the works he did when he was in high school. What, are you kidding me? There is nothing that Estet, or Schwartz, can't get hold of. I have his yearbook picture from kindergarten, and he was so adorable that you could just eat him up. Yes, he was that cute. I didn't let him know I have those pictures though... he would've killed me then burnt them. Those will forever remain in my secret safety box that I visit every now and then, just to coo and aaw at them. I also have his homework and the essay he won first place with in a school contest when he was in junior high. He talked about his dreams of being a musician, which came as a surprise for me. He said that he knew he was obligated to go to business school so he could take over his father's business, but he really hoped that he could just study music. His father said that music was only for fun and for meditation, but he liked it much better than crunching numbers. He also said that he would obey his father's wishes but will demand continuous music lessons until the day he died, maybe teach a student or two. 

The judges gave him first place for the detail, vivid description of his feelings and passion for music. 

His father was furious with him, but his mother agreed to his wishes. 

I also have a tape of his recital. A small one consisting of students from his piano teacher's studio, and he was the second to the last one to perform, right before the teacher. His music was still amateurish, but his skills were pretty good at that age. He couldn't grasp the meaning of the music yet, playing it just like everyone else, notes and dynamics, but it wasn't all that bad.

And damn he looks fine in a tux.... Dress pants brought out the curve of his butt....

At this rate, I'm gonna come before I even touch him. 

Damn him.

Damn my libido.

Damn my dick.

The primary report of him, attached somewhere within the Fujimiya file that Crawford handed me, listed 'attend college' as his wish. Given the fact that it was Brad, with Nagi's help, I don't doubt a word of it. And every time when we go to the bookstore, he would always look at the guidebooks and test questions, or the college ranking list and even foreign student exchange books they have on the shelves. They weren't much, and he really didn't look that long, but his fingers would always inadvertently graze over them, and a small, almost inaudible sigh would escape his lips before he would turn and follow me to the cashier. What, does he think I'm blind?! I'm the Mastermind, and the certified Redhead Kitten Trainer/Instructor. Nothing he does can escape my eyes.

And making him think about going to college works better than any miracle. Like now, he's glaring a hole at the poor soy sauce while zoning out about the possibility of going to college. I can literally, without using my powers, hear the internal debate he has in his mind. I reach over, and forcefully take the poor bottle out of his grasp, and put it back onto the shelf. "Honey, you keep staring and I'm gonna start to think you want that as your lover, not me," I tease, grabbing another bottle, the brand that we always use, and put it into the shopping cart. 

He blinks, and looks up at me, "...huh?"

"Yeah, 'huh?'" I roll my eyes as I put my arms around him to scoot him forward so we can get to the produce section before those vicious old ladies grab all the good ones. It's always useful to bring him along, because then they always give us room to grab the bargains. I love Japan. Everything that has the word 'fresh' attached to it goes on sale half an hour before the supermarkets close, and the price just drops so low that I can squeal about. Not that I squeal, mind you. "Come on, we need to get some carrots and potatoes if you still want Schuldich's homemade curry tonight."

"Oh," he nods, and hurries along. Glaring up, he pouts ever-so-slightly, "...I wasn't zoning out."

"Sure you weren't," I grin, "You were just thinking about how good it'll feel with that soy sauce bottle up your ass."

SLAP. Ouch, that hurts. 

But the bright blush is certainly worth the mark that'll form within five minutes. Luckily, we're going home, though the giggles and awed stares from those grandmas will make me quite aware of why they're staring. Then again, I've developed two extra inches of skin right on my face, so I won't feel a thing. 

Oh yeah.... I need to give Crawfie a call. I, um... still have his number, right? Damn.

I am so going to get it when I go.... He's gonna laugh so hard that I better not bring Ebony and Ivory with me. I don't need Aya to be in the middle of our full-out fight, 'cause that sneaky, no good American would more than likely use him against me. Fuck.

* * *

[Crawford]

"...No, Frederick Helms, you listen to me. You sell the damn thing tomorrow at four p.m. or you're fired!" I slam down the phone, irritated. Why do these idiotic people think they are so much smarter than I am? Number crunching will never, EVER do the trick in the stock market, you idiots. Sure, it'll help, but I'm a precog. I think my powers are far better and more accurate than you sitting in front of a desk hugging a calculator. I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I close the file folder in front of me, sick of seeing it for now. I've been on the phone with America since four this morning, and it's near noon. Nagi wasn't home last night, some fucking experiment that is somehow more important than me. And honestly, I'm not sex-hungry enough that I need to jump Farfarello. That's Schuldich's area.

Speaking of which....

I tap the keys on my terminal lazily, a fist supporting my chin as I yawn, looking at the schedule that my secretary sets for me. She's a diligent worker, sure, but if she can stop thinking that she can somehow 'cure' my homosexuality, I will be even more grateful. Please, I know she has the figure of a model, but I like my bedmates male, slim, tender, and with telekinesis power. It makes sex that much more interesting.

And now I'm thinking like Schuldich. That's not a good sign.

But the goddamn German disappears for a year to chase after his kitten without a word to us. Granted, I sort of 'kicked him out,' but the least he could do is call and say 'hello.' Or use the money I gave him so we can trace him. But, no, that money still sits in his bank, making a handsome amount of interest, I might add, and not being any help to us in finding him. And out of the blue, he called my office and set up an appointment, somehow sweet-talked Aki into pushing my schedule around without my acknowledgement and placed him in my two p.m., and pushed my most important client down to five. Who does he think he is?! 

I sigh, and press the intercom, "Aki, make two more cups of coffee and a hot cocoa, and leave the door open."

Used to my random and too-accurate-to-be-coincidental orders, she merely replies an affirmative and goes about making the drinks. It's one reason that I didn't fire her. She knows of my power and knows better than to talk. She knows it's not good for her health, literally.

The door opens dramatically as the man I love and hate at the same time walks in as if he owns the damn place, and grins at me while holding the door open. Abyssinian walks in timidly, flexing his hands nervously. He winces visibly when Schuldich lets the heavy mahogany door slam shut, and glares at the German with disapproval. Grinning, he gives the redhead a kiss quickly before taking his hand and pulling him to my desk, sitting down without waiting for approval. "Yo."

I arch my eyebrow, leaning back against my plush leather chair, one that I am glad I got at such an insane price. "That's all you say? After a year? 'Yo'?"

"What do you want, a crying confession of how much I miss your dick?" he flaunts instinctively, and his eyes widen as he realizes just how wrong that sounded. Sure, it's what we did all the time, jest and throw sexual jokes to each other without reserve, but he forgets who is sitting next to him. Abyssinian tenses immediately, and he turns to the kitten at once, "No! It was just a joke! He's too enamored with Nagi to-" 

I grin. This is going to get interesting.

The redhead lifts an eyebrow; the movement clearly asks the idiot if he would fuck me had I not been in love with Nagi. Schuldich bites his tongue, and looks at me for help, at which I merely smile and wait for him to climb out of the grave he dug for himself. He glares hatefully at me, and turns back to Abyssinian, now getting so desperate it's hilarious. "I swear. I've fell in love with you the minute I saw you. Believe me! He's too ugly for me anyway! And bulky! And..... Come on... Aya~~~~!"

Abyssinian merely turns to the side, clearly ignoring the idiotic German. Who needs television when you can have this? 

Sighing, dejected, Schuldich turns to me, and flips me the bird and sighs again, slumping in his chair as if he were five and just got scolded by his favorite teacher. He scowls at me, "Listen, Brad, we're here to um... Hire you, if you would."

"Oh?" I lift an eyebrow, "I doubt you can afford me. I'm taken." 

Abyssinian blushes at the innuendo while Schuldich rolls his eyes."Fuck you, you know I don't mean that," he growls, and hisses at my smirk, "I want to set up one of those... what are they called... college fund? Something like that. But I want it quick."

"Don't you already have around thirty million in your account? It's more than enough," I frown slightly at the request.

Abyssinian's eyes widen, quite considerably large for a man of his reserve. He didn't know? Schuldich growls, "That's blood money. Aya doesn't want to use that, and so that's out."

"The interest is not."

"Fruit of the poisonous tree. Come on, you gonna help me or not?"

Desperate to score points for his kitten, I see. I look over at Abyssinian, and grin. I wonder if the kitten sees the little horns popping out of my head. "So, Abyssinian... How has our Mastermind been treating you? Satisfied?"

He narrows his eyes at me, obviously still uncomfortable in talking with me instead of pointing his katana at my throat. I grin, ignoring the silence and the obvious displeasure of Schuldich for me to speak to his kitten without his permission. "You know, I'm surprised that you haven't kicked him out yet."

"He cooks."

This time, it's my turn to widen my eyes as I double over and laugh hysterically. Schuldich scowls at me while Abyssinian remains as impassive as ever. Surely the boy doesn't seem a bit fazed, but the answer was just hilarious. I can, however, see that Abyssinian submits to Mastermind by way of his cooking. I have heard hideous stories about Abyssinian's cooking from Nagi in the past, when he was a still net buddies with Bombay. Something about limiting the redhead to microwaveable food and instant noodles. 

"You can hire a cook, or eat out," I suggest, calming myself down as best I can.

"He cleans. And sews."

Schuldich is beginning to consider whimpering, I can see that much through my tear-filled eyes. The German's face is flushed slightly, and he pouts at Abyssinian's expressionless face. Given time, I think Schuldich just might meow.

I wipe away the tear from my eyes, my face hurts from all that laughing. "So he's a maid? How is his service?"

"What's your return policy?"

"AYA!!!!!" 

I like him. I really, really like him. And my stomach hurts now, too. It takes me nearly five minutes to calm my laughter, though constant snickering still escapes from me every now and then. Schuldich looks completely flustered, babbling quickly and begging so pathetically that I wish I had a video camera set up in my office. He tugs on Abyssinian's shirt, trying to gain the attention or evoke any reaction from the stoic man. He tries calling the redhead all sorts of endearment names, reciting love passages to a point that I start to blanch. I clear my throat. A show is starting to go bad when the main character starts being too sappy that it's disgusting. "How much money are you planning on investing, now?" 

Schuldich stops in mid-groveling as he looks up to me, and scratches his head. I notice, for the first time, that the stupid headband is gone. His hair is a bit shorter than before, but he still wears it long and unruly. Instead of using a head wrap or a headband to keep the offensive strands from his face, he ties it up into a thick ponytail and lets it hang behind him. Abyssinian grows his hair long enough for a braid down to his lower back, and I have a feeling that if he puts it in front of him, he can fit into a dress without a problem. They're not wearing anything fancy, I can see the obtrusive orange turtleneck on Abyssinian has finally been replaced with a soft, lavender sweater and a white knitted scarf, and the expensive Armani that Schuldich and I both favor is gone, replaced by a cheap jean jacket and a washed-out T-shirt. It isn't a bad look, for either of them, but it is definitely different. The air around the two has changed as well; Schuldich's cynicism has lessened quite considerably while Abyssinian is no longer the maniacal iceberg. They blend quite well together.

"Actually... We don't have much money...." Schuldich confesses, and reaches into his pocket to produce a bank account book. He leans forward to put it in front of me."That's about it, really."

I open the book, and nearly choke on the coffee I am drinking. Aki brought them in a while ago, and she gave Abyssinian quite a hungry leer while handing him his hot chocolate until Schuldich scared her away. Now I am seriously considering asking Aki to put poison in the German's drink. "Twenty thousand yen?! What do you think I am, your Fairy Godmother that can wave her magic wand and make money fall from the sky?!"

Schuldich grins sheepishly, "Um.... Yup."

Abyssinian sighs, "If it's too much trouble...." He stands, and I glare at him, waving my hand.

"Sit down, Abyssinian."

"Aya." 

I look up in surprise, finding Aby---Aya, glaring at me with displeasure at his code name. Oh yeah... former code name. I nod, "All right, Aya, sit down. I didn't say it's undoable, I just say your pet here is quite unrealistic."

Schuldich glares at me while Aya retakes his seat. They keep their silence as I ponder, a decision quickly forms and I grin. "Well," I say, "Here is what I propose to do." Grabbing a sheet of paper, I start scribbling as the two lean forward to read, "I will loan you... one hundred thousand yen, in addition to your twenty thousand. We can invest in the United States now." I pause, writing down the numbers in U.S. currency, and a company name."Four months from now, this company will come out with a good drug that can successfully reduce and even cure some cancers, or so they say, and their stock will skyrocket to about sixty times what you invest." Without using a calculator, I write down the number that they will be earning in USD, then convert it back to yen quickly. "The yen will also drop at the time, which makes converting worth more. This amount should be more than enough to pay my service fee," I write down a deduction number, at which Aya winces, much to my amusement."And after taxes from U.S. and Japan, and paying me back the one hundred thousand.... You should have around ten million yen."

Schuldich lifts an eyebrow. "Just ten million?" Aya looks at him as if he is insane. The mere notion of the Abyssinian of Weiss gaping at the money we are talking now is quite amusing. He should've been here when I started playing this game. I was not dealing in millions; I was dealing with billions and even trillions. Ten million was like ten cents for me. I scoff.

"With twenty thousand dollars as your betting pool, you're wishing for more?" 

Schuldich shrugs, "It's a thought."

I smirk, "There is a catch."

He eyes me suspiciously, "...What are you trying, you bastard?"

I wag my pen at him, "Tsk, tsk, tsk... So rude to the man that can make you millions? It's nothing, really..."

"Spill it, Crawfish."

I growl at the hated nickname, "I demand your unpaid work for me for as long as I want, Shoes," I smirk and wave off Aya's upcoming protest, "It's nothing hard, really. There are times where I need to go to various countries to... intimidate, if you would, my worthless employees. It's taking my time away from Nagi, since he never goes. I don't understand what stupid molecule can be more important than me," I hiss at the thought, "So, when I need to go, you're taking my place."

"Can I bring my owner?" 

I eye Aya, who blushes slightly at the title. "Sure, why not. Just don't fuck on the plane 'cause I don't want to scare any of my crew."

"Private jet?" Schuldich whistles.

I shrug, "Stolen from Estet."

"Nice."

* * *

[Schuldich]

It didn't go as bad as I thought, thankfully. I was, needless to say, being tortured by Brad's constant and non-stop teasing. The man probably got a year's worth, plus interest, of teasing in that three hours we were there. Of course, we were forced to relinquish our precious address. I have a feeling they'll raid us when they all get time and a plan. I don't know how much I can take from Brad, practically leaking every embarrassing moment in my life to the one I love. It sometimes sucks really badly when you grow up with people and haven’t killed them yet. They know too much.

I stop when I feel Aya has lagged just slightly behind me, before he picks up the pace. I turn, and glance to the side. A brand new book store, huh, and quite a large one, too. I guess he still hasn't become immune to all the worldly pleasures, even though he constantly tries to convince himself that he is.

"Well, I need to see if they have the newest strategy guide for Zelda," I exclaim, earning myself a slightly embarrassed pout and a half-hearted glare. Damn, I think we need to go to a love motel soon if he keeps it up like this. I don't think he'd go for the idea of fucking on the train...?

Somewhat dragging him into the bookstore, I smile when he brightens-up, in Aya's term, when he steps inside. I frown when I feel people's eyes wander onto him immediately, and I grin nastily, leaning over and kissing him on the head lovingly, my arm so conveniently slipping around his waist. "I'll be in the game section. Come and find me when you're done? Or I'll find you."

Used to these antics, Aya doesn't even flinch or push me away, merely nods as he wanders off to the mystery/thriller section that he often loses track of time in. I grin, eyeing those who dare look at what is rightfully mine, challenging them, and walking over to the gaming section myself.

I'm quite satisfied with Aya's agreement in going to college. I hate to see him just... well... rot in a small town like this. I mean, not that I hate the town, but... People try to get out of there while he curls up and hides. I know that he wants to get away from what reminds him of the past, all of the past, but I just don't think it'll do him any good. Ten years from now, he might hate himself that he let time waste away like this. I know I cannot stand seeing him like this, just... well... burying his potential and ignoring everything. It's not right. 

Oh, fine, so sue me for being a mother hen. Big deal. One person among us should bear the sins that we committed, and I believe that person should not be him. I'm the one that drug him into this dark, sinful world of no return, so I should be the one that bears the cross. It's that simple, and I don't see an alternative. I'd like to hear if anyone gets a better suggestion. I'm already content; life has given me more than I truly deserve, ignoring the crimes I've committed in the past and the fact that I really don't feel sorry for any of them except one, and given me the one person that I've wanted. I have never felt more complete than now, and I think that's enough for me. But I really don't want to see him feeling... regret. Dying hope. The mourning of such lost hope. I hate that. 

I guess, on some level, I'm using him to repent my sin as well. To see the fire of hope light up once more in the deepest pools of amethyst, to see the slender fingers holding onto those reference books with determination instead of lingering on them wistfully, to devour the subjects more vigorously than just simply studying them for fun.... It makes me feel less sinful every time I think of how I am the one that pressed the button that set the bomb to make sure his parents would die. That... pushed him over the edge and into the world of abyss. He never understands why I clutch to him so tightly each night, but lets me anyway. He's like that. Submissive on the surface, yet the will inside can overpower any so-called dominants should they dare to try. He has his weaknesses, but he hides them so well that sometimes even he forgets about them. I have my weakness, and I seek solace in his smiles. The blood that stains me seems to wash away whenever he smiles at me, lets me hold him, and is there when I wake up, sleeping more serene than any angel can be.

It sounds corny, sappy, pathetic, but hell, that's fucking true.

Maybe I should go write a romance novel. I might make more money than being a chef.

Yaoi is quite popular in this country, I'm sure my books will sell just fine. 

It's about nearly three hours later that I finally pry Aya away from the shelves, with at least a dozen books, my strategy guide not included, that we place on the counter. I roll my eyes at him as he complains silently of how I only limit him to twelve, not twelve hundred, books he can buy, something about that being his money and he can do whatever the damn hell he wants. I merely remind him how if he keeps buying books we either have to rent a bigger, sturdier apartment or toss out the old ones. That finally shuts him up enough for us to pay for them. 

The lady smiles, almost dreamily, and surprisingly, at me. I shudder as I stand closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and glare back at her. She widens her eyes and sighs, before taking the credit card a bit harsher than she has to, which leaves Aya looking back and forth, thoroughly confused. Sometimes, I just feel that I'm not protected enough... Here, a very, very perverted woman that literally wants to make amateur porn videos with me is devouring me with her eyes, and my lover is still pouting about not being able to buy another six books he wanted. Oh dreadful weep on why I had to choose the most ridiculously dense lover in the world. Sigh, sigh, and sigh.

"Would you like to enter the contest for our Arsene Lupin mystery set?" the lady asked drolly. I couldn't care less, really, woman. You are NOT touching me, not even when I'm getting my change.

Aya looks up, and I sigh. I really don't feel like giving out my address to her... Who knows if she'll stalk us? But from the looks of my beloved I think I really have no choice. "Yes, please," I say, defeated, and Aya smiles softly, a small tug at the corner of his lips, that shows his satisfaction. 

Oh well.... If she ends up stalking me, I'm blaming it on Aya and demanding payback.... Which reminds me, he hasn't paid me back for the last time I covered his shift when he felt overwhelmed by fangirls in the summer.... Need to get that back.

And I think the porno shop isn't that far from here.... I do need to update the DVD collection I have, and that orgy one I saw yesterday in a magazine just looks too delicious to be ignored. Yes, I subscribe to porno magazines, especially the BDSM ones; you have a problem with that?

He doesn't. He reads it with me. Blushing as if he could have a stroke any minute because of all the blood going to his brain, but he reads them. And that leads to very delicious sex afterwards.

The mailman looks at us funny though, not that I care. 

Wonder if Aya would say okay to the whip I've been eyeing for a while...? 

I seriously need to drag him to a love motel... Fast.

\---To Be Continued.

 

**Author's Mewlings:** Wai! Finally! Another chapter! I'm sorry it's been taking so long... *sniffles* Major chaos erupted in life that really just killed any creativity I have in me. T_T And so, taking the chance, Ayan and SchuSchu went out on happy vacation yet once again, leaving me here in life to try to sort through. *pout* Anyway, things are finally getting back to order, and I managed to track down those two and roped them back. Yayness.

This chapter didn't go as far as I had wanted, and it's actually shorter by at least six hundred words when I counted it. Oh well. ^^;;;; I was hoping this chappie would already have some major events but, alas, they decided to be sappy before that so I couldn't. ^^;;; So yeah, next chapter will be much longer, I think.... *crosses fingers* But as default, I don't think I will update at all in November. The quickest I can update is in mid-December, but even that may be a bit of a stretch. *sweat drops* I do have a valid reason though! I am participating in **NaNoWriMo** this year~! It'll be hectic, and I really doubt I will have enough time to write anything on this. I will try if my mind permits, but at this point I'm pushing this fic out and then completely shuts WK down and focu on my NaNo fic, which is an original fiction.... And in December I'm leaving the country from the 16th and not coming back until the 31st of December, couple hours before we start counting down. *lol* I'm going to bring my USB drive with me and hopefully my Godmother's computer can use it (hm, maybe I should find out) and I can have some computer time to write. I can find internet in Taiwan, sure, so I'll try to write in Taiwan as well. *nod nod*

For those of you interested, I will be posting my writing progress on Live Journal, user name pika_scribbles, that include where I will be posting the NaNo work in case you guys want to read. ^_^ Go ahead and post comments too. >w< I'd love to get comments there. *nod nod* It'll be easier, I hope, to keep track of what I'm doing lately. ^_^ 

Special thanks to all those that asked about the progress of this ficcie and why it's taking so long to update. Me love you all. *heart* Also, the Marshmellow hurts God credit goes to Raeven Wynter (Moira-chan >w<). She instilled the idea in my head, so it's her fault. *lol*   



	6. Minuet

_**Disclaimer** : The settings and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just like to torture these characters. _

**_Feedback:_ ** _I'm so glad that this fic is reaching 60 reviews!!!!! -mega heart- Thanks to **ALL** of you who reviewed my fic!!! I cannot say how many times your reviews are the only motivation I have in completing this insanely long fic. -lol- I'm glad you guys liked my character protrayal, and if you have any suggestion as to how I could improve my writing, please let me know!! -heart- _

 

**Tarnished Rhapsody**

_**Minuet**_  
October 2004

-Schuldich-

Kicking off my shoes, I set the two large bags of groceries down on the counter as Aya glares at me, putting my shoes in order along with his. Seriously, for something that we use more than once everyday, and the fact that nobody visits us anyway, I don't understand why he bothers to straighten up everytime we come home. Meh, his parents taught him too well. 

He comes into the kitchen after being satisfied with how the den looked, and starts helping me unload the various food items we have just purchased. I take out several bottled teas, from lemon to black to milk tea, and sigh exasperatedly for dramatic effect. "Honestly, my love, with all this sugar you're inhaling, why are you not having any sugar high problems?"

He shrugs as he takes the bottles from me, and puts them into a designated organizing bin in our fridge. I snicker as I put my beer next to his teas, and grin at him, "I would like to see you having a sugar high one of these days.... Maybe when the other bastards visit. It'll be hilarious."

He looks at me blankly, before straightening himself to unpack more of those sweetened teas and sodas into the fridge as I hold the door open for him. "Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

He smirks triumphantly at me, the smirk too much like my own for my own comfort. "I'm extremely tolerant to sugar."

"Damn."

As we continue to unpack, the phone rings alongside with the door chime, which surprises both of us. We look at each other for a brief second, and he easily wins the commanding war as I sigh, going to the door myself. Why does the boy have the ability to fucking order people around without saying a word? Then again, that's why I love him so much....

Wait, does that make me a masochist? Hm... I thought for certain I'm a sadist if it ever comes to that, not that I would dare hurt his beautiful body intentionally... No, the past doesn't count. He was trying to fucking off my head at the time. Besides, I barely fought him, I got myself an armful of Balinese, so I really didn't have time to think about him, except the fact that I knew Brad was taking care of him. Literally. I've told the man repeatedly how I don't want Aya hurt, and the bastard surprisingly obeyed my wishes. Aya never really got much of a wound, just close calls, which were often inflicted by Nagi when the little boy thought the American was in danger. Honestly, Nagi, you could've tossed him just a bit lighter... I think he enjoyed torturing me like that just because I tease him way too much. I wonder if Crawford ever foresaw our relationship though... and he just fucking conveniently forget to tell me? If he did, I am so strangling him. 

I smile softly to myself as I hear his soft, tentative voice answering the phone. It's nearly a year and a half now since we've been living together, and he's still not used to telephones. We got both of us cellphones in Akihabara the other day when we went to visit several universities, and he hated the idea but went along with it. I told him that he could refuse to share his number... all right, so I **insisted** he not give his number out. I doubt I could withhold myself if I'm in the middle of sucking his dick and his cellphone rang, since being him, he would stop me and answer it. And if it turned out to be someone trying to get into his pants... I think I'd break the damn thing.

Then again, phones in Japan are so ridiculously cheap that breaking a few wouldn't hurt. I'll just pick up a dozen if that happens. 

We also saw couple places for living quarters. Brad had suggested we move back in with them if Aya got accepted to Tokyo University, but I vetoed the idea faster than Aya could even process the thought. There is no way I am allowing them to teased twenty-four/seven, especially when I can foresee Brad or Nagi, or even Farfie, walking in during our snuggling or sex, and laugh at us. I'm no precog, but I know. Don't ask why.

Yes, sex with Aya is more important to me than anything else. Who the fuck cares about family or friends?

Sex with Aya **and** snuggling close to him.

He's really fluffy and warm, especially when he's just out of the shower. I feel like squealing holding him close to me.

No, I don't squeal.

.....Maybe just a little.

Oh, shut the fuck up.

I open the door, and arch an eyebrow when I see a brown cardboard box with legs. And a hat. What the hell....?

"Fujimiya-san?" the box asks.

"Yes?"

"Here," the box then moves into my hand, where it finally reveals a young boy, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, wearing a delivery uniform. He breathes a heavy sigh of relief at unloading the heavy burden, and grins childishly at me. He looks shorter than Nagi, and this is probably his part-time job to get a gift for his girlfriend or something. Just to make sure, since I don't like receiving packages with the threat of Weiss still lingering somewhere in the back of my mind, I check the boy's thoughts quickly. His eyes dull for a second or two as I run through his entire memory, and find my guess correct. He's kind of in a hurry now to meet his girl in the park within the next fifteen minutes. He blinks when I release his mind from my hold, and shakes his head to clear himself as he hands me a pen and a clipboard with some paper on. "Please sign here."

I read the paper, and frown as I read the sender's name. Nintaku Publishing Co.? What? "What's this?"

"You won some sort of contest, I believe," the boy replies, tapping his foot impatiently as he curses mentally at how I'm taking up his precious time, but he shows none of that externally. I smile as I think to myself how here is another fine example of Japanese home education. I sign the paper, deciding to give the boy a break as I smile. "Here. Thank you very much."

The boy smiles, and taps his hat once for a quick bow before hurring down the stairs. I close the door and move the heavy box in, shaking it slightly to see what it is. A contest? When did we enter a contest? 

"Who was it?" Aya asks, looking up from the kitchen counter where he had resumed putting the last bit of groceries into the cabinet. 

I shrug, putting the box onto the kodatsu, and open the drawer of the television cabinet to get a pair of scissors. "I don't know. Nintaku Publishing Co.... Something about a contest."

"Is it the book contest?" he asks, coming into the living room curiously. 

"Oh yeah...." then it dawns on me where I heard about the publishing company. It's one of the three publishing companies that specialize in translating and publishing foreign novels. We entered that Arsene Lupin's contest couple months ago. "It doesn't feel like books though. The whole set is, what, thirty books? It'd be way heavier than this."

Aya sits down next to me, snuggling close as he shrugs, urging me to open it quickly by nudging me with his shoulder. I grin as I finally get the box to open. Aya's eyes widen slightly at the bottles stacked neatly on top of each other, with a typed letter on top of all the bottles. He takes a bottle as I pick up the letter. I scan the simple page, reading it out loud. 

"'Thank you for joining our annual book drawing contest. Although you have not won our grand price, we are glad to inform you that you have won our Sixth Award - six months supply of Captain Michael's Vanilla Root Beer. We will be mailing you thirty bottles at the beginning of each month.' Blah blah blah.... 'We hold the book drawing contest every year, and we hope to see you again next year! Sincerely, Nintaku Publishing Co.'"

Aya was already opening one of the root beers before I finished reading, and I watched him take a sip first, his eyes widening and sparkling with delight no matter how hard he tries to hide. I know he has wanted to buy this brand of root beer for a while, but the price is three times higher than regular sugary drinks since it's imported, so he never really dares, saying the money should be saved for the college fund even when I keep telling him that Brad will be taking care of that. I smile softly at his childish behavior, licking his lips to capture a drop that escapes his mouth. Shit, this thing could turn into a dangerously erotic game....

"Want some?" he asks, realizing I'm staring, though misinterprets the need in my eyes. I shake my head furiously. I hate these sugar drinks. They always make my head hurt.

"Nah, you keep it. I know how much you love this." 

He smiles brightly as he continues to drink the thing that gives me a headache just thinking about it. I don't mind some of the Japanese drinks, but I know for a fact how sweet American and British drinks can be. They can be deadly. I'm just glad Aya keeps up with his exercise and limits himself enough so he won't have diabetes when he's older. But... Argh. I wrinkle my nose in distaste as I get up and head for the kitchen to start preparing for dinner, casting one last look at the delighted youth who somehow has forgotten about me already. I feel myself pouting as I take out some vegetables, trying to vie for his attention. "Who called?"

"Hm?" he asks, his voice echoing within the glass bottle, creating a weird, thunder-type muffled sound. With a pop, he releases the lucky bottle. "Oh, it was Brad. He said that he's coming over Sunday after next."

"Fuck, they just visited last week!" I curse, chopping the carrots harder than necessary.

He shrugs as he shifts in his seat, turning on the television to watch the news with Captain Michaels, tossing me from his thoughts again.

Damn. I want to smash those bottles, no matter how much I know they make him happy.

And here I am, fighting for attention with sugar drinks.

I was right all along that some man would come and steals him from my grasp. I just didn't expect it to be a pirate.

An ugly-looking, weird-hat wearing, stupid parrot standing on his shoulder, grinning and winking fucking pirate. 

What the fuck is he wearing? And I swear he's laughing at me triumphantly from the label.

I hate pirates.

* * *

-Aya-

I open my eyes slowly, feeling extremely depressed and tired. It's nothing new, really, even though I've hidden it well from Schuldich for the last week or two. I try to turn away from the warm arms wrapped around my waist, and close my eyes exasperatedly as I find myself having trouble moving. Again. Resigned, I close my eyes, fighting back the panic I feel rising within. 

The last week has been Hell. It started quite normally, but I find myself getting mad at people for no apparant reason. Maybe it's just full moon. Maybe it's the date. I often get restless when it's this time of year, full moon of the fall, near the Moon Festival. It's the time when Aya went into coma, and I lost my family and my parents within three minutes. I've never told anybody how the moon has always bothered me. How things never go right when it's full moon. I met Weiss when it's full moon, and missed the chance of getting Takatori's head in a full moon. 

Schuldich took Aya from me to lure me back into the battle with Estet when it's full moon, and Sakura nearly killed me under his control when it's full moon. We fell into the sea and nearly drowned, along with Estet, when it's full moon. And Ken parted after giving us the warning of Weiss' plans of attack in a full moon.

So, no, full moon is not my best friend. I don't care how beautiful people say it is. I don't care how much poetry, music, art, literature was created with its inspiration. To me, the full moon is an omen. Something that tells me that no matter how happy I am with life, Fate will always take away any happiness I'm feeling and throw me into a pit filled with death and despair. Schuldich noticed this the first full moon we had together, though nobody ever even realized or cared when I was in Weiss. Which is one of the reasons why I eventually started to accept this idiot's love for me. The years I spent in Weiss, whether we had missions or not, nobody found my behavior strange during the couple days when the moon was large, round and eerily beautiful in the sky. Youji would get pissed-off when I snap at him for something trivial, and we would often engage in a fight until either Ken or Omi broke it off. Or I would with Ken. It would be better when we were on missions during the time, where I could take the chance to vent out my frustration with my blade, ending many innocent lives that got in the way. 

Youji once dubbed it as my PMS. I never bothered correcting him.

But I remember the first full moon I had with Schuldich, after he moved in and I was still mad at him and cautious about his motives. I was being extremely jumpy that day and snapped at him about every chance I got, even when he simply asked me if I would like another bowl of miso soup at dinner. He was surprised, I knew, and I half-expected him to move out the next day. Instead, he looked thoughtful, and gave me personal space when it was apparent that I wanted it, but stayed close so I wouldn't feel alone. I don't know when he figured it out why I hate the full moon, but he gave me the first small present the following day, a book that somehow he knew I would like, and made an extremely delicious meal that night. He started showering me with gifts every month around the same time, when the moon glowed bright and hatefully round in the sky, and would always make something special that couple of nights. When I finally realized when he was doing it, and why, I was, to say the least, touched. It was the first time somebody did something for me because they knew my mood, and the first time where somebody comforted me during the time I felt the most pain.

I guess.... I fell for him then.

So I wasn't that worried about my depression. I think it's just that time anyway. But just the past couple of days I've started to feel numb, physically, that is. I skipped work for the past several days, which not only worried Schuldich, but my co-workers as well. I just told them I'm coming down with some flu, that's all, and I'm thankful that Schuldich didn't ask anything or probe into my mind. Not that he would, anyway... The trust that I have for him is... well... scary, I guess. Eighteen months ago I couldn't stand the sight of him, and now I not only live with him, have sex with him, and... trust him with my life. I know that he would never, ever let any harm come my way, and he wouldn't betray me either. 

He told me that he would stay with me until the end of time, and I believe him.

I must be sicker than I thought. I'm turning into a romance novel character.

I just feel really tired these days, that is all. I have had trouble moving, and there were several instances when Schuldich wasn't home that seemed almost alarming. Two days ago when he went to work, which I insisted he go since the two of us couldn't both be absent, and he is the second cook. If he wasn't there, Kiyoshi-san would be overwhelmed; reluctantly, he went. I slept until around noon, and woke up feeling dizzy and more tired than I was before I went to sleep. I smiled softly when I saw lunch on the table, with a note saying that the restaurant was extremely busy that day, and that he would be home late. With a little crying face. Every time he leaves a note, he would always put these small drawings he called 'smilies' that just make me smile. I think he knows how cute these smilies are and how much I like them, that's why he draws them everytime. He told me to take it easy, and he promised he wouldn't be jealous of Captain Michaels, and that I can have a date with him. It's hilarious how he can be jealous of all the little things in the world, from actual people to root beer. I think half the time when we went out, he found someone to be jealous of and pout over. It's adorable, really.

I had relocated some of the cooled plates to the microwave, and was reading while I waited. When it was done, I stood up to go to the kitchen, only to trip on my own feet for some reason. I fell, gracelessly, and was going to get up while cursing at my clumsiness, when I found that I couldn't move. My eyes widened as I lay there, immobile, trembling, and I tried again. I tried really hard, willing any part of my body to move, and even when, back in the old days, Nagi was holding me down with his full powers, I somehow always managed to break free. But I couldn't. I couldn't move a muscle, and I felt that the only thing I could move was my eyes. I couldn't scream since I couldn't open my mouth. It was horrifying, not being able to control your own body. I breathed heavily as tears started to gather in my eyes, but I fought them back and continued to struggle.

Somehow, during my battle with my own body, I passed out from exhaustion. When I woke up, it was nearly five in the afternoon, and the sun was setting. I got up shakily, and tossed away the lunch, pretended that I ate and crawled back to bed. I thought about the plausibility of something like that, and I just couldn't find any. What could've befallen me to where I just couldn't move? 

And I found the first worry that popped into my mind wasn't Aya. I was worried if this was contagious and if Schuldich had caught it.

When he came home, I feigned sleep so expertly that he bought it. He normally would tell me that he knew I was faking sleep, but I guess my exhaustion aided my act as he went about the house, tip-toeing and making dinner, and came to wake me up an hour later. I asked him if he felt ill at all, and was relieved when he said he was fine. 

It happened again yesterday, more frequently, and this time I blacked out longer than the day before. I woke up and I couldn't move, and I struggled against my trapped body until I was exhausted. I fell again when I was getting a glass of water, and once more when I laid down on the bed. 

I wonder what's happening to me?

Is this another cruel joke that Fate is making of me? 

Am I going to die? 

I shouldn't be scared at the thought, since I've lived days and years where death lingered just around the corner, waiting patiently for one small mishap every night. 

But I am. I'm scared shitless.

I'm scared of not seeing him again. 

Not able to feel him; see how his eyes warm when I smile, filled with unspoken passion that only idiots cannot see; not able to feel his calloused hands caressing my body; not able to see him busy himself in the kitchen making food that I like. 

Not able to feel his love, and love him back again.

I'm scared. Eighteen months is just too short.

I inhale deeply, slowly, drawing in the scent of the vanilla body wash mixed with the scent that is him. I feel tears gather in my eyes, and fight them back again. The knowledge of death doesn't scare me. I know Aya will be well-taken care of. Not only will Schuldich take care of her, Brad and the others will too. Last time they were here they insisted in paying a visit to Aya with us, and Brad had complained slightly about how she deserves better care than this. Nagi said that he would help search for the best neurosurgeon, and Farfarello.... He just stared. It didn't bother me that much, since Schuldich said all of his knives were confiscated and he had been on some anti-psychotic drugs or something. I don't know, but I know he seemed much more logical and sane than in the past, and he looked at Aya quite fondly. I just don't feel that threatening aura that used to surround him, and while he wasn't social, he was... polite. I'm sure if I'm... gone, he would help take good care of Aya as well.

I would just miss this big idiot. Terribly miss him.

But, as I take another cleansing breath to finally push the tears back into me, I vow to myself to never cry or tell him. I will smile for him, pretend I'm just sick because of the flu. He's worried enough as it is, and I just want to see his smile. See how he tries to make fun of himself and be a big klutz just to make me smile. I don't need him doing anything else for me.

And I will hang onto each minute dearly. I know my time is slipping away.

* * *

-Schuldich-

I turn slightly to look at the sleeping form of my kitten worriedly, before getting a nice burn from the popping oil from the pan. Cursing softly, I put the heavy wok down as I grab an ice cube from the fridge and put it over the spot. I sigh heavily.

To say I'm worried is, well, a fucking huge understatement. I keep telling him that his days of wasting away will get back to him, but does he listen? Noooo! He just waves it off and keeps protesting that he's eating now. Yeah, but he wouldn't take the vitamins that I bought for him! Claiming they are too large and hard to swallow and he hates the smell of it, yada, yada, yada. I heard from Brad of a new kind of powdered vitamins in America that taste pretty good. Maybe I should buy those and mix them in his food. See? Now he's all sick and lying on the bed sleeping, which makes me frown even deeper. I swear, by the time he gets better, I will have seriously deep frown lines between my brows.

Tossing the ice cube away into the sink, I return to the last dish I'm making, and portion it out evenly onto the plates that sit waiting in the living room. Stupid people that insist on coming today, even when I called and said Aya was ill. Seeing the sick kitten for a change and the crowd would do him well? My ass.

I scrape the food from the wok using the spatula hatefully, wishing it is Bradley's ass I'm frying in here. Fucking bastard.

Putting the utensils into the sink for later wash, I walk over to Aya, and try to shake him awake. "Aya?"

No answer. I sigh, and shrug, deciding to let him sleep. He looks extremely tired lately, and that flu medicine makes one drowsy. They even have a big face with half-asleep eyes on the package to emphasize the fact. What, we can't read or something?

No, I'm not in the best mood, ever. I'm worried, I'm pissed off, and I'm getting a really bad feeling. 

Like something bad is going to happen. Or is happening. 

I shake my head, pushing the ominous feeling away. He looked fine this morning, despite being exhausted, even though he'd just woken up. I fed him some broth and porridge in bed for breakfast, of which he ate only a little. He had been trembling furiously, and when I offered to take him to a hospital, he said it was just cold. It has been chilly the past several days, we have even moved the kodatsu out in preparation of winter, so I gave him a couple jackets and wrapped him up like the adorable little kitten he is, though he glared half-heartedly at the description and chuckled. I was out only for an hour to buy some ingredients for tonight's get-together, and oddly, Aya had been quite insistent on me staying with him and reading to him. He asked for another bottle of that disgustingly sweet drink, and sipped while I read him nearly an entire book of Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban. We had started only several days ago, and he wouldn't let me go cook for him during lunch and in the afternoon, just lay there and smiled softly and pleaded me to read him more. How could I refuse?

But he was never selfish, no matter how much I begged him to be. The behavior scared me, and if he's not better tomorrow, I'm taking him to the hospital even if he kicks and screams the entire way. 

I read until he fell asleep peacefully, and I nearly froze when he whispered those magical, three little words to me before he drifted off to sleep. By all means, I should have been so ecstatic that I was jumping up and down and singing at the top of my lungs, but I wasn't. I know he loves me, without him even telling me that, and he knows that I know that. Why would he suddenly say that to me? And he looks so pale and content and peaceful as if the world can end today and he would be happy when it did. That only alarms me more and I really want to just forget the whole dinner date with the others and take him to a hospital right now.

Maybe I'm just paranoid. 

Maybe I'm just so happy that I'm scared it can't last.

Maybe, having those idiots over isn't so bad now. 

Nagi knows just about everything in the world except how to actually have a life, so he should be able to help me examine Aya and see what's going on. That stupid old hag calling herself a doctor in town must be like, two hundred years old, and she just waved it off and said he was just having a flu. You don't really have a week-long flu, do you? I don't trust her even though Aya does. I don't know. She looked more like a witch from the story books than a doctor.

I bend down, and place a gentle kiss on his lips, "Ne... Wake up already... I'm starting to talk in my head to myself and I really, really don't like this, you know? I need my kitten to cuddle with...."

He still sleeps soundly, so I pout and stand up when the door bell rings. Sighing again, I walk over, and open the door.

"Yo," Brad grins, and brushes past me as if this is his home, starting to remove his shoes and wave the plastic bag in his hand. "Imported Merlot, 1978\. Worship me."

"Fuck you," I growl, and close the door as Nagi and Farfarello follow, each carrying some food item with them. Nagi is balancing a tray of something that's covered with a lid, while Farfarello is carrying a box of German sausages, the ones that I especially like. I lift my eyebrow as I follow them into the kitchen, where they drop the stuff unceremoniously onto the floor. "What's the occasion?"

"It's your one-year anniversary, stupid," Nagi chuckles, "You left us a year ago and moved in with Abyssinian one year ago today. Don't tell me you've forgotten? Where is he?"

"Aya," I correct with a wince, and jerk my thumb behind me to the bed against the window."He's sick, and he's sleeping. I guess I was just too absorbed in my worry to even think about some lame-ass anniversary." I pause, before grinning ruefully myself, "Besides, getting into his pants should be the true annivesary that I should celebrate."

"Pervert," Farfarello comments with a roll of his one good eye, for which I kick him immediately. 

"You have no say, lunatic. I've seen you drooling after Aya-chan."

The Irish merely shrugs, and walks over to sit down before the table, waiting for dinner. It's quite amusing how Farfarello has developed an eye, literally, for Aya's sister, one that no one is sure can wake up at all. He finds her beauty fascinating, especially as she grows older yet her face is forever serene and innocent. He commented that she looked like an angel, which got Aya extremely nervous once. But he smiled, which shocked not only my kitten, but me as well, and said that he would love to make an angel his, and his love would taint her and make God hurt. Aya had mixed feelings about that. I... laughed my ass off until Aya glared at me.

It took me an entire week to make that one up, so the bastard should be glad I didn't poison his food. 

Nagi kneels before the sleeping beauty, and childishly pokes his cheek, before frowning and tilts his head to the side, "Weird, he doesn't wake up...."

"It's probably the flu medicine," I shrug as I go in the kitchen and get the rice. "Nagi, would you mind taking a look later? Just because I don't trust the doc at all."

Brad busies himself in the kitchen until he finds three wine glasses and the cork opener, "Yeah, Nagi. Or else Schuldich might decide to add something weird to our food for fun since he doesn't have a kitten to play with anymore."

"Ha. Ha." I glare.

It takes a moment for us to get situated, with my back against the bed Aya rests on, and Nagi sitting with Brad adjacent from me while Farfarello sits across me, as we say the quick polite acknowledgement to the meal. Brad pours the wine in the glasses and hands one to me, one for himself and one for Farfarello. Nagi never liked alcohol, and Aya is intolerant to it. I can see how my friends notice my worry and depression, and they try really hard to lighten my mood, making just about every sexual joke one can find on the Internet, and maybe more. Even Farfarello said one involving God, which took us almost a minute to decipher before cracking up. It's only times like this that I really appreciate that I have a better family than Aya had, surrogate or not. Perhaps it's the training we have all gone under, where Brad and I learned to trust each other with our lives and never poke into one another's mind, where Farfarello learned that being insane is quite all right, and Nagi learned he was needed and loved... All right, so the loved part was taught privately by Brad, but whatever. 

The topic drifts to the college fund, and Brad asks curiously what Aya wants to study in college. I tell them what Aya had thought about: music, which surprised them greatly. We have all seen just about every single file on Weiss' kits -- Balinese's detective tapes and photos to some camera footage of him at work (stupidly, since you're not suppose to get caught), Siberian's soccer game and practice sessions, and Bombay's school life and play and every festival he had attended. And, of course, Aya's school life and piano recitals, and Aya-chan's as well. To say we know them thoroughly cannot do us justice. 

"Ne," Nagi pokes me with his foot under the table, interrupting my status report for the latest work I did for Brad, "Sorry, but you got anything to drink?"

I shrug, and stand up as I walk over to the kitchen, continuing my report while Brad asks some question for him to analyze. I pause as I look at the last several bottles of vanilla root beer. Well, next month's shipment will be here, what, Tuesday? Aya wouldn't get mad at me for letting Nagi have one, would he? ...Nah, probably not.

"Hey, kid," I call as I open the freezer for some ice cubes, "Vanilla root beer sound okay to you?"

"Yeah, sure!" Nagi nods as he asks Farfarello to fill another bowl of rice for him, since Farfarello is closest to the bucket anyway. I grab a glass and toss some ice cubes into it, before opening the root beer and bring it back to the dining table. 

"Here," I say, retaking my seat, my attention shifting back to Brad as he asks a series of questions that I frown deeply of to recall the event. The job I had to do wasn't that hard, just me and Aya went down to his Kyushu branch and terrorized several accountants and financial officers and the branch manager there for a weekend, and read about four dictionaries' (think Oxford English Dictionary, argh) thick of reports before coming back home, dazed and exhausted. Both Aya and I agreed that we could live the rest of our lives without seeing another quarterly financial report.

A sputter sound interrupts us as Nagi spits out the soda the moment he drinks it, and runs to the kitchen, grabbing another glass and starts rinsing his mouth. I lift my eye brow with a smirk, "Too sweet, Nagi?"

"Sweet?!" Nagi screams, which in itself is enough to alert me as I frown, sitting up straight. "Fuck, Schuldich! This thing is fucking poisoned!!!!" 

" **What?!** " I cry, standing so abruptly that had it not been for Farfarello, who is probably the only one that looks still indifferent about this, the table might have been knocked over. "What are you talking about!?"

Nagi retches to get the last several drops of the soda out of his system, using his powers internally, before glaring at me. He thrusts the bottle to me as I storm into the kitchen, and growl, "Taste it, idiot."

I grab the bottle, and tentatively take a sip. Aside from the overpowering sweetness of artificial vanilla extract and the soda and the mountains of sugar it must have piled in, a distinctive taste that we once were forced to ingest until we were able to differentiate which poison was which back in Estet stood out from underneath the facade. My eyes widen at the name that pops into my mind all-too-instinctively. The years and years of training under Estet that make us able to name the poison, along with the cure, with a sniff, a taste, and sight, no matter how excruciatingly painful it was, blessedly helped here.

"MPTP....." I utter the name with disdain. A fucking failed science lab experiment, and Aya was taking this orally without his knowledge?! Who the fuck wants to torture him like this?!

".....Weiss," Brad mutters as his eyes narrow, anger boils underneath his seemingly calm dark blue eyes. "How did I not foresee this?!"

Farfarello wanders over curiously, and takes the bottle from my hand and starts drinking the poison, quite happily if I may add. He never feared of any poison, and aside from being a master and a freak about weapons, his other specialty, more than any of us, is toxic substances. Licking his lips, he grins as he wanders into the kitchen for more. "At least two or three grams of these pure lovelies in a bottle. Quite tasty, too."

Nagi shoots Farfarello a warning look, while I clench my fists tightly, the blood seeping out from my palms as I feel like I'm seeing red. I want to take a train right now to Tokyo, hunt down those fucking kittens, and tear them up. Shred by shred, muscle by muscle, bone by bone. Their screams will be the most delightful sound I could ever hear, their blood the most intoxicating drink, and their flesh the most delicious meat. I want to rip their heads off, grabbing their lovely hair and pull them apart, tie them up and scrape off their flesh with a knife, inch by inch, and pile them in front of me. 

"Schu!" someone shakes me violently as I look up, my vision blurs as I stare into a nearly panicked Brad. "Calm yourself down. You're doing no good to Aya if you let your anger take over."

Nagi nods, and he rushes to the den, where his backpack rests casually. "I'll start ordering Aldopa. Don't worry, Schu. We'll get him to wake up soon."

Farfarello grins as he finishes the last bottle, "And we don't need to attack them physically, Mastermind. We can poison them."

"Blood for blood, poison for poison...." I hiss, and I can hear, distinctively, screams of pain from our neighborhood. If Aldopa ends up not working on him, I swear, I will personally take down every single human being I see in sight. I will kill until there are no more to kill, then I'll take those fucking bastards' heads on a stick, dangling so lovely with horror forever imprinted on their faces, to Hell to meet my love.

* * *

MPTP, formally known as Methyl-Phenyl-Tetrahydropyridine, is a drug that was accidentally discovered from a failed attempt of the attempt to create a designer drug, MPPP, often marketed as new heroin, or synthetic heroin, that has shown to be a potent neurotoxin and has caused irreversible brain damage in several individuals. The damage is manifested in a syndrome resembling a very severe Parkinsonism, which results in increased muscle tone, difficulty in moving and speaking, drooling, and cogwheel rigidity of the upper extremities. MPTP was often injected, which, when it reaches gram level, will directly affect a person's brain, creating a similar effect to heroin. However, oral ingestion is often more fatal, as the level of absorption is often greater, and far deadlier than injection.

When overdosed on MPTP, the individual will lose all muscle mobility. While containing all senses, the individuals cannot move their body, and they appear to be asleep or in a deep coma. The University of California, Los Angeles medical school has dub a state like this 'frozen', where the person is completely conscious but trapped inside a rigid body that he or she has no control of. 

After its discovery in 1976, MPTP has now been used as a research chemical compound in Parkinson's disease. A specific drug named Aldopa was developed, which, during the first several seconds of injection, may instantaneously bring the individual 'frozen' due to MPTP out of the coma. This, however, is not a complete cure of such overdose, as there are serious risks of making the individual psychotic, with small possibility of death. If the individual has been discovered using MPTP at an early stage, Sinemet, a stablizer can end the effect of MPTP immediately, but that is before the individual overdoses and goes into the frozen state.

 

"....Why hasn't it worked yet?" 

A hiss, followed by the pound of the keyboard. "I don't know! Maybe Estet trained them to be intolerant to drugs, maybe he never drank them, maybe he gave it to someone else. I don't know!"

"Maybe Aya drank it?"

"Aya hates sweets. No way."

"So now what?! You came up with this plan, you better fucking follow through!"

"I'll just increase the dosage. Shut up and just make the swap, useless mongrel."

\----To Be Continued.

 

_**Author's Mewling**_ : Well, fine, I lied. -LOL- I hated the fact that how I had the fic hang in the last chapter, where it wasn't progressing as far as I wanted to be. So, being insane (and bored, isn't that how all writings came about? -wink-) I wrote this chapter quickly. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure how the later part of the fic went, where I still feel that Schuldich wasn't expressing enough anger and I'm very clueless about how you conceive Nagi and Brad (I like Farfie the way he is.) So I might revise this part later on when I have a better feeling in terms of how they react. 

As for the drug-- No, I did not make it up. I got the idea from an episode of Law & Order: SVU where the exact same thing happened, which triggered the entire fic. It took me forever to finally came up with the plot, and while I was near tears in trying to find the name of the drug, USA network showed the episode again, which I praise them. -LOL- I jot down the info immediately and then begin this fic. I already have an idea before, and now I'm just happy that I finally get to this part. -smile- You can find more information about these drugs online by searching on Google. FF.net is very evil and I can't link anything, so you'll just have to either email me or look for it your own. -giggles-

Notice how I'm not using some special symbols like astricks and brackets, or smilies that I normally use, simply because FF.net is evil evil. -sweat drops- But this time, I am definitely not lying when I say that I will not be able to update until after November, 'cause NaNo is starting in two days. -excited- I'm also going out trick or treating tomorrow, which I'm uber excited about. -giggles- I made a costume for my Pikachu and he's just soooooo cute!!! -giggles insanely- I just have to share this. -heart- I'm gonna take some pictures later on. -squeals- 

Anyway, I am probably going to post the **very unedited** version of NaNo on FictionPress.com. My beta, Hyne bless her, reads very slow and usually takes her a day to edit anything for me. I really don't want to think about editing when I do NaNo, because when I edit (or have edits waiting for me in the email) it'll distracts me and slows me, and I need to write at least 2k words a day. So I will send the entire thing to her when NaNo ends, and fly to Taiwan as she sobs and edits the entire 50k work for me. -cackles- Then I'll come back and.... I don't know, hire somebody to edit the shit for me? -sweat drops- I hate to think just **how many** errors there will be. I'd cry, literally. -sniffles- 

This rant has been long enough. -LOL- I shall stop here. I will see you all in hopefully December! And if I don't, Happy Thanksgiving (eat lotta turkey!), Happy Holidays (I won't be with my mom this year for Xmas.... -sniff-) and definitely Happy New Year! -MEGA heart-


	7. Gavotte

_**Disclaimer** : The settings and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just likes to torture these characters. _

**_Feedback:_ ** _Well, as most of you know, this fic actually reached up to 69 reviews (and I love that number. >V<) but for some reason FF.net decided to close my account without ever telling me why. T_T So now all the reviews are lost. But I know the number very well ('cause of its "uniqueness") and I hope to continue to build up from there. So please, everyone, give me the reviews that I so crave and lust after? ^v^_

 

**Tarnished Rhapsody**

_**Gavotte**_  
July 2005

[Nagi]

I watch with mild amusement as Brad stands by the refrigerator, composed to the untrained eye, as he speaks firmly with the pharmeceutical company from overseas, determined to have his way in getting Aldopa within the next sixteen hours or he would inflict mayhem. Sometimes I wonder if he remembers that we are no longer killing people for profit, but rather trying to live the rest of our lives, what's left of them anyway, like normal humans which was deemed an impossible dream back in Estet. The way he's talking to whichever poor representative on the other line makes me expect him to threaten deaths anytime soon, and I'm pretty sure that he's close to that point as well. Even Farfarello tries his very best, taking medicines on time as he was told, just so he could at least, some how, proved Estet wrong that we can live like normal people. 

Then again, we cover up the occassional massacre pretty well. We do have a lot of training in that.

I turn when the door opens, and steam exited before Schuldich, as the telepath cradled a sleeping Aya, fresh out of the shower, and gently set the boy back onto the sofa bed. Through the bond that we have all established within our little family, his hurt bleeds through and he is not doing anything to dampen it. We've teased him endlessly when we first came over to his and Aya's little love nest about him putting a light lid on his telepathic abilities, just enough so that he would not be listening to people unintentionally and constantly, which he had obviously enjoyed in the past. Something about Aya disapproved of him doing that, especially around him, so he did that out of love.

And he was so damn cocky and smirky while Aya was blushing when he drawled out the word. And now... Even without the pain bleeding through our mental bond, it still hurts to watch. It just hurts more for us.

It still amazes me that I consider what was once my mortal enemy now part of the family. Schwartz were never ones to open up and accept applications at will, not that many were applying, but the way that Aya went from constantly pointing his katana at us and crying "shi-ne" at the top of his lungs, his amethyst eyes burned with such hatred that had we not been exposed to that emotion all our lives, we would've cringed and panicked and who knows what else, and for the last several times I've seen him he actually represented more like a human being than when we studied him and the rest of the Weiss in the past. Though still hard to detect, he was truly smiling, and the contentedness and happiness was so clearly felt telepathically more than he let on. The two of them were really happy, and now, because of some childish jealousy, the happiness that would even bring a smile to Brad's lips was---

A large, warm hand is placed on my shoulder as I feel Brad standing behind me, apparently done with the phone call, and together we watch as Schuldich sits down behind Aya, cradling the redhead in his lap, and proceeding to brush the long strands of crimson with a brush systematically. Aya sits lifelessly in Schuldich's arms, like a sleeping doll, as Schuldich shifts him around slightly to have better access in brushing all the tangles out of the hair. The silence inside the apartment was almost sacred, with the occassional creaks of the metal of the sofa bed and the shifting of the clothes that just added to the ambiance. Sacred and fragile, as if a slight distortion in the harmony would destroy the entire symphony. 

And when Aya toppled over as Schuldich lost the balance he had on his lover, and I caught him with my telekinesis before the man can hit the floor, Schuldich spat in a string of German curses as he tossed the brush across the room, crashing into one of the metal pots that sit on the kitchen counter, and it bounced and fell to the tiled floor, taking along other various items with it, creating a very loud, very deafening crash that I could have prevented, but was stopped by the squeeze on my shoulder.

"He needs that," Brad whispers, knowing that mental conversation might sound louder to Schuldich now than actual speaking. I look up slightly at my lover, a ping of jealousy sparks and dies quickly at the thought of Brad and Schu being friends and fuck buddies long before we became officially an item. It's stupid, immature, and totally inappropriate at a time like this, when neither of us knows how to comfort Schuldich, since compassion was never encouraged at Estet, and we really never understood how to do it. At least Farfarello has the right mind of leaving the apartment and visiting the angel he promises to taint and drags her down from heaven so that he won't further agitate Schuldich with his uncontrollable speech.

It feels like we're failing him, just sitting here doing nothing and watching them... And I hate that feeling. I absolutely hate that feeling. 

"Thanks kid," the nasal voice says tiredly, and I look up to him, who smiles a little at me. "Hand me the brush, will you?"

I nod, and the brush flies to Schuldich immediately, who nods his thanks and takes it. He readjusts Aya in his lap, clinging to him tightly as he braids the silky mane into a neat plait, and finishes the tie with a soft, lavender ribbon. If I concentrate hard, I can hear the waves washing ashore softly, as if the world is mourning. I slap myself mentally, reminding myself that Aya is not dead, and that there is still hope.

And I refuse to think how small that hope may be...

Tucking Aya in, Schuldich sits there quietly, just watching as the moonlight caresses Aya's skin softly. Sometimes I wonder how Aya does it, his skin looking flawless and the scars being small and faint and hidden on the parta of the body that if we saw them we'd be beheaded by a certain German, and I honestly can't imagine Aya sits or stands in front of a mirror applying skin care product. The thought is hideous, to say the least.

A small scoff accompanies a stifled chuckle, and it was too late for me to notice that the two 'adults' had seen what I just thought of. Well, at least Schuldich doesn't look that haunting anymore. And it almost wasn't a surprise to me that the urge of doing anything to wipe that grim look, no matter how embarrassed I would be or how difficult the task, is so overwhelming that it hurts.

"Thanks," Schuldich says softly, and he stands to stretch a little, his joints pop in several places before he strolls slowly to the kitchen, "You guys want anything to eat?"

"We're---" 

"Some burgers, if you have the ingredients." Brad cuts me off and straightens himself, following Schuldich into the small kitchen as the German kneels down on one knee, picking up the mess he had just caused. I watch quietly as Bradley Crawford, the man that prefers mental work over physical labor, hangs each pot and pan onto the rack as Schuldich hands them to him without a complaint. I sweep the bits and pieces of the broken china off the floor, careful not to have them cut any of my family, and dump them into the trash. 

Schuldich nods, and busies himself in the kitchen as Brad steps out, after we have made the kitchen as neat as we can again. I can half-imagine how Aya might just wake up, and walk into the kitchen looking for food, then find out what a mess it had been and have a temper tantrum in front of us while Schuldich whimpers like a little puppy. It happened once in the past, and it was amusing as hell. 

Fuck, that was merely a week ago, but now it feels like a lifetime. I feel old.

A plate of burgers with choices of vegetables and buns and some Thousand Island dressing lands heavily in front of me on the kodatsu, and Schuldich looks mockingly at me, the taunting light in his eyes dimmed because of the recent situation, but it feels good to see that spark a little. "Your food, oyaji."

"Bastard."

* * *

[Aya]

It's.... Dark. I would've been more descriptive, but... There's nothing to describe. It's a space devoid of sound, touch, sight, and the link. The link that always reminds me that I'm not alone in the world; that there is always someone there, someone that cares what I need, how I am, and loves me no matter whether I deserve it or not. That someone would rather listen to my needs and my wishes than want from me, seeing me as a useful resource and taking what they need. 

Someone that always reminds me that I am alive, and can keep on being alive.

Well, at least for now, anyway. I felt him earlier, and it still lingered on, the feel of him, like a thin thread winding around me. It's just that I'm more in an exploratory feeling now and venturing around what I'm guessing to be a mental field, or telekinetic plane, as he had referred to it in the past, that the feeling of him is more faint than usual. But I know he's there, and the thought just wipes any fear that I should have in this situation. 

Since when have I been so dependant on him, and liking the feeling a little too much than I really should?

Do I really care?

.... No, not really.

I heard them talking earlier about what was happening to me... why I couldn't move, why I had these black outs, and why I can't even open my eyes now. I find it hard to believe the cruelty and extent that Omi and Youji had gone to to... Well, technically, it was to kill Schuldich, but... Weiss was never about explicit conspiracies of killing. It's for ridding of the Dark Beasts in the quickest and most painless way possible. Granted, it's an impossible ideal that Schwartz had constantly mocked us for, but it was great when we still believed in it. Just.... Gradually.... Something changed. The years following the destruction of Estet were the most prominent. It was as if that ivory tower took along with it the cloak of humanity that wrapped around us. When I wasn't wallowing in depression, I could clearly see how slow and steadily we have become less and less stable, and more and more of mindless killers. We were becoming the Dark Beasts, except we have _justice_ as a shield. That and we were needed in Kritiker also helped, since they are the most powerful organization in Japan. 

And I was, more than once, glad that I had pulled out in time to save my own sanity. And even more so that I found a new purpose and support for life.

I walk on something that resembles a land, and look around me curiously. Amidst the darkness that, in all honesty, I should be afraid of, are glowing orbs that float about aimlessly. Well, not really floating... they're suspended in the air, moving about only slightly, and generally just being cute little floating light bulbs. I poke one of them curiously, and am instantly rewarded with a painful throb of memory that I have no recollection of. One of the many missions that I had completed with Weiss, where I received a nasty bullet wound to the right shoulder. The searing pain had nearly knocked me out on the spot, but blindly, I threw my katana with the strength of what was left in my right arm and heard a satisfying scream, before collapsing on the floor amidst the corpse to wait for my teammates. It took them nearly thirty minutes to find my bloodied body, which looked too much like the corpses around me, and haul my ass out of there. I was incapacitated for nearly a month, which had annoyed the hell out of me with their babying. 

Odd, I rather enjoy Schuldich's babying, whereas I couldn't stand Weiss treating me like an invalid. 

And somehow, I could hear Schuldich's teasing voice saying, "It's the power of love." 

Horrifying how that idiot has got into me so deeply now. Heh.

Stepping away from that orb, I look around me curiously, before shrugging and touching another one that glows just a slightly different color than the one before. I smile at the memory of Schuldich trying to replicate a chocolate mousse cake recipe that we found on the Internet, and yet we ended up using the sauce in a completely different and definitely erotic way. Who says it hurts to try new things? And the warm bath following to try to get the chocolate out of embarassing areas was also quite amusing as well, even when it took nearly the entire evening and I was so exhausted the next day that I got a good bout of teasing. But it was well worth it, I think. I know Schuldich couldn't agree more. 

I poke around several other floating orbs just for fun, and soon learn the organization of these memories by the slight difference in colors even the intensity of the glow. Painful ones are more of an eerie blue while happy ones are in a slight color of pink. The lighter ones are more distinctive and the dimmer ones are the memories that I don't even know I have. Larger ones are a long, series of events, and the small ones are mundane everyday stuff. It's amazing how I have memories of what I ate several years ago, but the orb is so small that if I'm asked when I'm awake, there is no way I can remember. I would have spent more time exploring this fascinating realm, had a panicked feeling not jerked me back into the darkness that I was in before. I feel the fear subside when I return, and when I concentrate I find that the feeling is not mine, but rather my overprotective lover who nearly had a panic attack when he lost contact of me. I think the drug gets between the two of us actually communicating, as there is a thick fog between him and I that I couldn't see where he was, just feel that he is somewhere over on the other side. I had tried calling him when I first awoke into this darkness, but I didn't get a reply. It wasn't that he didn't try to talk to me, I know him too well to think that, but something is blocking us. I'm guessing the drug, since I have yet to hear stories of another telepath powerful enough to prevent my lover from doing what he does best. Then again, maybe he wouldn't tell me even if there were. He's weird like that, never liking to admit that there's anybody better than he is, even though it's no shame to admit that and I wouldn't think of him any less if there is.

I settle down in the darkness that I am well used to now, and close my eyes as I let the faint, yet familiar scent envelop me into another dreamless sleep, hoping that when I open my eyes next time, I can see him instead of the darkness again.

* * *

[Schuldich]

I watch nervously as Nagi starts sucking up the clear liquid that is Aldopa using a syringe. Brad is behind me watching, whether to catch me in case I do faint from over-nervousness or restrain me in case I lose it and kill Nagi is beyond me. I wouldn't do that to Nagi, knowing that the boy is more useful to me alive than dead. I would, however, take out at least this town and half of Japan, if anything ever happens to Aya. If the love of my life is denied of any happiness, then nobody deserves it, and I'll make sure of that. 

"Schuldich?" Nagi turns to me after he finishes the preparation, and looks at me with genuine concern that would be touching had my heart not been occupied otherwise. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, Aya could be relying on the anti-psychotic drugs the rest of his life or even...."

"Even that, it's better than him trapped in complete darkness," I hiss, glaring at Nagi even though I know I shouldn't have. "He's claustrophobic... I don't want him there. Now get him out no matter what you do."

Nagi opens his mouth to protest, but closes it as he shakes his head, and turns back to the prone body on the bed. I can only imagine Brad said something without voicing it, and I'm in too much of an anxious state to even listen to anybody else. 

The needle breaks perfect skin effortlessly, and I watch the clear liquid slowly being injected into my love as I try to control my breathing. I wouldn't be helping anybody if I have a heart attack right now. All too soon the needle is being taken out of Aya, and we all watch intently, fearing for the worst. I find myself trembling, and even though I know for a fact that there are two others next to me, I feel as if the noises of the world have completely faded, and that there is only me, and the beautiful boy that I love more than life itself lying on the bed. Time seems to stop as I feel numb in my limbs, that if I dare take a breath Aya would be taken away from me by some unknown forces and I couldn't do anything to stop. I cry out mentally, and I'm not sure whether it is Aya's name or the God that Farfarello is so intent on hurting, and reach out to grab something, and my powers seem to be put on auto drive as I feel something, or someone, at the edge of my fingertip, in which I wrap my entire being around him and pull him back rather forcefully.

Then, suddenly, light and sound rushes back to me as Aya gasps loudly, jerking up on the bed with his eyes wide open, his body trembling furiously as if in pain. His mind flooded mine instantly with chaos and pain that I almost couldn't handle. I pull him into my arms immediately, trying to calm him down both physically and mentally, holding him with a death grip as Nagi grabbed ahold of his arm and injects a dose that I can only guess as tranquilizers or something. Soon the lithe form slumps against my chest and the pain disappears with a lingering bitter taste. I gently set my kitten down on the bed before slumping onto the mattress myself, exhaustion nearly overwhelming me had it not been for the telekenetic's concerned eyes on me that both annoy and warm me. I look up at Nagi, and give him a wry grin before I sigh heavily. I can distinctively feel my shirt sticking to me as I am drenched in my own cold sweat, and I can tell that I might have to change the sheets as well. Damn it, I feel weak in situations like this, and I'll be more than happy if this is the last time I experience this, ever. 

"...It'll be better once he starts taking his medicine," Nagi offers hopefully, which we both know isn't going to help any, but I thank him anyway. We watch Aya sleep peacefully on the bed a little, both lost in our own thoughts, though I can quite clearly feel Nagi's worry for the both of us, before Brad comes over, and lays a hand on the little prodigy's shoulder. His dark blue eyes bore into mine, which I stare back warily, and for the first time in probably forever, I let him search my soul without putting up a shield that, even being partners and family for so long, there are still things that I would prefer him not to know and him vice versa. Thankfully he understands me too well and respects my need for privacy and does not try to penetrate the weak defense. Then again, he should know that the risk of me seeking revenge and tearing his wall down with all my might would be too painful to bear, and that's probably also a reason he's not trying anything right now.

After the man finishes his light poke, he withdraws from my mind, and I sigh softly at the feeling of intrusion finally lifted, no matter how light it was. Seeking the dark blue eyes that are too understanding and too sympathetic than I have ever seen before, I find myself asking softly, my voice an almost whimper, "...Tell me he'll be okay."

"He will," he obliges without hesitation, and gives me a confident smirk. Whether or not he is lying, I am too tired and exhautsed to check. For now, that is the most powerful reassurance that I can get. I thank him silently.

"We need to go and pick up some things, Nagi," he says quietly, and Nagi sighs before nodding, getting up from his kneeling position and buckles slightly. I grin tiredly at his discomfort, to which the boy flips me playfully before limping after his lover, and closes the front door softly. Quietly, I thank the both of them to give me the time and space to succumb to my need of getting as close to my lover as possible, and let my own psyche adjust to the relief that he is back, despite the troublesome and painful future that is ahead of us. 

I sit there with my eyes glued to the closed door until my vision blurs as my eyes complain of the cruelty bestowed upon them, and I sigh as I get up, quickly changing a shirt and laying a towel on the bed over the wet spot that I have created and need to lie on, and slip into the bed tiredly. Holding onto my breathing lover tightly, thanking the Gods again for making the situation less painful than it would be, I close my eyes and breathe in deeply of the faint rose's scent that can only be Aya's--- exotic, elegant, and eternally beautiful. The thought of the alternative future, should Aldopa fail, is simply too frightening to even think about. I breathe a shuddering breath as I clutch the warm figure next to me, and put my ear to his heart, where the steady, healthy beating eventually lulls me to sleep for the first time in the past several days.

Who cares if I'm being childish. I'm tired. I want my kitten. 

I need the proof of him being alive.

And thankfully, he is.

And that makes everything okay. 

* * *

[Aya]

It takes a great effort, too great on my comfort, but considering the circumstances, I won't complain, for me to open my eyes. The first thing I see is a mop of orange hair that blocks my vision quite rudely, which I frown at as the strands tickle my face quite uncomfortably. What is with this dunce and his long hair fetish anyway? No, wait, I don't want to know. 

The door opens and closes quietly, and I turn, my neck aching and cracking at the move, as I first see a glass of water floating towards me, followed by the relieved smile of the small telekinetic. Feeling the unnatural power stilling Schuldich on top of me while helping me up slightly so I can wriggle a hand out of the deadly weight and grab the water, I mouth a thank you as speaking really doesn't seem too appealing to me at the moment. Drinking the warm water slowly, I point at Schuldich with my pinky in a questioning gesture.

"The idiot was like that when we came back," Nagi says softly, approaching the bed and sits down on the floor, looking up at me with great concern. "And he wouldn't let you go at all. Brad said it's better to leave him there than to fight with him, since he's noisy when he fights." I chuckle at that, looking down at Schuldich as I brush some hair away from his face, before Nagi takes the emptied glass from me and returns it to the kitchen. To think, a year or two ago I would have either laughed or killed the person that would dare suggest such a ridiculous notion of Schwartz members having compassion, let along directing that towards me. And now... it feels good to have someone watching over you, yet knowing the boundaries and not crossing them like Weiss. Maybe that was why I had trouble attaching to my teammates... Or maybe I'm simply biased because Schuldich wouldn't shut up about his life with the Schwartz's, and gave me more indepth analysis and opinions about the others than I really needed to know. Within six months I feel as if I have known the Schwartz's for my entire life, whereas in the five years I've been with Weiss I know nothing about them outside of public knowledge. It's almost... pathetic, on my part anyway. But seriously, I do not need to know that Farfarello likes to color coloring books, substituting red crayons with blood, and always signs his name with a little heart... Now **that** is just creepy. Schuldich is certainly not selective when he divulges internal Schwartz secrets.

What's worse is that Farfarello had taken a liking to Aya-chan, and I have no way of stopping him when he sneaks into the hospital to change the flowers, give her little presents that I don't want to think about where he got them from, and changes her bed sheets before I could have done it. Of course, a certain goddamned German always distracting me when I am about to visit my sister had helped the Madman tremendously in achieving the tasks. I still haven't forgiven him about that yet.

Coming back to the bed, Nagi sits on the floor once again as he looks at me, "How do you feel?"

"Groggy. And crushed."

The boy chuckles, before he sighs softly, "Get used to the grogginess. You'll have to depend on those things regularly now."

"Hm, so I've heard."

Startled, Nagi recovers quickly as he shakes his head, "So you _can_ hear us, huh?" I nod, and he smiles, "Well, we were lucky then."

"We?" 

"You do **not** want to be in the vicinity of a powerful, yet crazed telepath, let alone trying to control said telepath." Leaving the alternative future unspoken, Nagi pokes Schuldich immaturely before he shakes his head at the deep sleeper, the quiet relief about my 'safe return' back to the living world is clearly felt and my gratefulness to him and Crawford as well. 

Speaking of the devil, Crawford enters the apartment with two armfuls of groceries, the unbelievable sight making my eyes widen and smirk in amusement as the man carelessly kicks the door closed with his foot, his Armani suit wrinkled from the laborious move called 'shopping' as he sets down the heavy groceries onto the kitchen counter. "When that idiot of yours wakes up, Fujimiya, I want you to start packing and move to our apartment," the man declares with a grunt, "How can you live in a place where they don't have online grocery shopping service?!"

"You're just spoiled, Crawford," I protest, "This place is fine, and shopping is a fun exercise."

"No, it's not, and you're insane for thinking that," wincing at the bad choice of words, Crawford looks away as he starts to put the groceries away in a silent apology. I see that Nagi sent his lover a disapproving glare, and my smirk broaden into a smile. While I could have more fun over Crawford's misery, I decide to be merciful for once and speak up.

"It's fine. I know the consequences and accept them," I say, though throwing in a melancholy tone as I enjoy the harsher glare Nagi sends Crawford's way while the American crouches down guiltily to put the boxed dry ingredients into the lower cabinet. Before I can further exploit my little power trip over the man, I feel movement in my lap as a nasal voice ruins my little fun.

"Stop tormenting him already, love. Both of them feel bad enough as it is." Turning so he faces up, Schuldich reaches a hand and cups my face as he smiles up at me sleepily, a sense of strong happiness and relief washes over me as I recognize those are his emotions. It must have been a pretty bad situation for him to have let down his guard so much that even a normal person like me can feel his powers so directly. I try my best to send him my feelings; how sorry I feel for making him worry, and how lucky I am to love, and be loved, by someone like him. His smile broadens as he looks at me fondly.

"You have no idea," he says, before leaning up and kissing me deeply, not caring for the foul tastes I feel in my mouth. ::I need you too badly to care about that,:: he whispers in my mind, his tongue caressing mine, eliciting a moan from me as one of his hands fists in my hair tightly. 

::They are watching.....::

::Let them.::

::...Pervert.::

* * *

After a much needed shower, which also included plenty of shameless molestation from Schuldich despite the fact that this old apartment is **not** soundproofed and Crawford and Nagi have no intention of leaving the apartment, I am once again seated on the bed. Dressed in Schuldich's oversized T-shirt, I eat from the feeding hand of an all-too-happy German, a smirk permanently plastered all over his face, while trying to maintain a cool front, even though I can still feel my face burning ever since I saw Nagi's teasing smile. While my meal is light yet extremely tasty, Crawford and Nagi have met with the unfair fate of eating instant noodles themselves, which Crawford had foreseen and therefore purchased for them during his shopping trip. I have to wonder about the half-emptied bottle of tabasco sauce on the table, though. The sight makes me wince slightly.

Finishing the noddles with the manner that one would a fine gourmet meal, Crawford put down his chopsticks and looked right at us, not even blinking as the styrofoam containers floated to the trashcan in the kitchen. Smiling with almost a cruel glint in his eyes, he speaks to Schuldich while looking directly at me. "Now, revenge. Those who hurt one of Schwartz must pay, and we have a reputation to uphold."

I frown, even though the thought of being considered one of the Schwartz now warms me infinitely. "You can't kill them."

The hand holding the chopsticks in front of me, dangling a slice of yellow pickle, stilled before the poor bamboo stick snapped in two and the food dropped back into the tray, as Schuldich took a deep breath and probed my mind, not bothering to disguise himself or try to make an excuse as he looks for why he should agree with me. I let the man dissect my thoughts and see my anger at Weiss' betrayal, but also how I still consider them a family despite the fact that I walked out on them, as I eat the food with the spoon I stole from him. I chew loudly on purpose, knowing that noise would distract whatever concentration he had while listening to my thoughts, and smile amusingly as he winces.

"Must you do that?" Schuldich hissed with no menace as he takes the spoon away from me, his displeasure still visible, but considerably less violent than before. I shrug. He looks at me, begging to let him spill some of my ex-teammates' blood with his eyes, which I reply with a silent threat that if he does, the consequences would be dire. Sighing, Schuldich gets up, and picks up the pieces of chopsticks from the mattress as he takes the plates to the kitchen, letting out his anger by purposely dropping the pots and plates into the sink loudly, breaking at least one china plate from the sound of it. Childish, really, but all the more adorable. He hisses mentally at my thought of him being adorable, which I respond with a mental smile and image of a Schuldich bunny, my latest joke of him. Retaking his seat on the bed, the man glares at me like a petulant child, and when I ignore him, he turns to Crawford expectantly, hoping his almighty leader can help grant him his wish. Too bad Crawford has no appeal to me whatsoever and can hardly persuade me.

::He better not have any appeal to you.:: comes the grumpy voice. 

Of course the man had already seen my refusal to shed Weiss' blood, as Crawford smiles deviously, the light reflecting off his glasses gave him an even more omnious look than he already possesses, which is an excellent intimidation tool that he constantly uses. Too bad he is using it on people who are already immune to it. Adjusting the glasses gracefully, Crawford crosses his arms on the table and smiles even more devilishly, if that is even possible. "I never said the revenge was to kill Weiss."

Frowning in confusion, my eyes narrow at Crawford, almost daring him to come up with a ridiculous suggestion so I may have the chance of throttling him. The man sips the tea that Nagi has thoughtfully, or perhaps been instructed to pour for both him and his lover, before he looks at me again. A devil incarnate he truly is, judging by that bone-chilling smile as he focuses on an imaginative enemy. "Somebody has to 'die', of course, but it shouldn't be Weiss," he paused, looking at me thoughtfully. "Death is too merciful. I think you should, though, Fujimiya."

"WHAT?!" Schuldich jumps up, looking about ready to tear Crawford into shreds, when he is pushed back down onto the mattress by Nagi's power as I roll my eyes internally. If Crawford wanted to kill me, he could have done it while I was poisoned and got away with it perfectly by blaming Weiss. Why would he go through the trouble of helping me and then end my life again? But of course the simple logic escapes my idiotic and overprotective lover as he glares at Crawford heatedly. Placing a hand on the tightened fist, I gain the attention of Schuldich and calm him with an incredulous glare and a mental slap on the back of the head, something I have learned rather quickly to his discomfort. 

Seeing that the barking dog had been tamed, Crawford shrugged, "If the two of you continue to stay in Japan, it won't be long before Weiss tries their stunt again. So, we're moving you to our mansion in America. We hold a funeral for Fujimiya, spread the word, and then let Schuldich take the angel to America with our private jet where Fujimiya would be on the plane. Simple."

I frown. It all sounded too simple... While Schwartz, or rather, Crawford, is known to execute plans that are the most damaging in both physical and psychological form to their enemies, I can hardly see any revenge in his plan. But... Something didn't sound right. I don't like the feeling of it.

Schuldich, however, seems to have a different idea. He studies Crawford for a long time, and I can almost feel the telepathic conversation going back and forth heatedly between the two, with Nagi pitching in ever so often as the three of them darted glances between them rapidly, before the conversation seemed to stop abruptly and Schuldich nodded. "All right, fine."

I narrow my eyes, hating the feeling of being kept in the dark. Something important must have transpired for Schuldich to smile in relief and eager anticipation.... The mere fact that he shut up is a good reason to alert me. "Crawford...."

"You have no say, since you're not the leader anymore, Fujimiya," Crawford replies coldly, while a flash of sadistic pleasure betrays his eyes as I scowl at him. He smirks at my defiance. "No one will get hurt, ferocious kitten. Trust me."

And somehow, I doubt his words.

\--- To Be Continued

 

**Author's Mewlings** : Oh. My. God. It has been over 6 months since I last updated... I'm not going to be surprised if nobody remembers me or this story now... (though I'll snuggle up in a dark corner and cry.) Life has been, for the lack of a better term, hellish. My most amazing, inhumane accomplishment has to be a 25-unit quarter (10 weeks + 1 finals week) that I managed to come through with only 2 B+es and 1 B. That, along with FFXI, took up too much of my time. ^^:;; And my baby too.... My precious little baby dollfie that is no longer with me and won't return for a long time. To say that this year so far has been filled with sadness and frustration, along with accomplishment and revelation is too great an understatement.

Well, at least I won the NaNoWriMo of 2004. ^_^ I have a plan for NaNoWriMo 2005 now, and the story is actually going to be in Chinese, since NaNo accepts Chinese works as well. My 04 NaNo is a piece of &%)& at this point, and I have no strength to finish it or edit it. After 50,000 words, that story is not even 1/3 done and I am burnt out as it is. I know the story by heart, so I'll finish this one before I touch that one at all.... I think. ^^:;;; But it'll get edited, soon.... I hope. *LOL* 

Thanks for everyone who stuck around after FF.net burned my account, and continuously to emailed me and bugged me for this story. I couldn't do it without you. ^_^


	8. Scherzo

**_Disclaimer:_** The settings and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just likes to torture these characters.

### Tarnished Rhapsody

 ** _Scherzo_  
** February 2007

[Schuldich]

I stand in the back of the makeshift reception hall, gazing at the almost exaggerated, overly-extravagant traditional Japanese funeral ceremony in front of me. Really, with this setting, one would think that some powerful political idiot had died instead of a show. The hall is decorated with white sashes draping off from the beams of the ceiling, large flower displays of chrysanthemums lined side by side, covering three walls and out the reception hall, and at the end of the reception hall was a large casket, opened for viewing.

And my beloved sleeps in there, soundly like the dead. White roses, trimmed of thorns, make his bed as he wears a white robe, making his blood-red hair stand out even more so. Only those not affected by my powers, namely the Schwartz that scattered around helping the 'funeral', could see his slow, steady breathing.

And I curse Crawford once more, vehemently in my mind.

The scene unnerves me greatly. What should be a punishment for Weiss --- showing them that their stupidity and sick sense of 'justice' and 'vengeance' has led to their ex-teammate's death, was decorated too close to the real deal that it makes me shiver and pale without any acting neccesary. The casket reminds me how close I came to losing my love, and it burns me greatly. The dread that is associated with the crying, the sobbing, and the whispered comment of how good people die young around the small hall only make me even more upset and  
jumpy. No, this is not only a punishment for Weiss. This was also a torture for me. Why did I agree to this?

Oh, right, because despite what public perception of me is, I'm still an idiot.

::You all right, Schu?:: a soft voice that tries his best not to sound overtly concerned asks, and I glance over at Nagi, who is thanking yet another visitor for coming to the funeral without looking up at me. ::Stop sending depressing thoughts all over the world. We do have a job to do without you trying to fuck it up.::

::Gee, I'm touched, Nagi-chan,:: I retort, and sigh mentally before I try to avert my anxiousness by taking a peek at Aya's dream, when the service is rudely disturbed by someone running into the hall and pushing others in front of him away. A crazed Balinese runs in, and the room becomes dead silent as he nearly stomps on the soft tatami-covered floor towards the casket. Blocking in front of Aya in a protective gesture, I suddenly feel as if my suffering of seeing Aya lying in that goddamned box was all worth the look on Youji's face. His pupils are dilated, he has whiskers all over his face, and his hair and clothes are messy, to put it mildly. One can easily mistake him as some homeless person with mental problems, and that would be a very accurate description of him. His eyes are fixed on the sleeping redhead, and one poke at his thoughts and I retreat almost immediately.

Farfarello has met his match, I'd say.

"Not one step further," I say softly, almost a whisper, when Youji got too close and bumped into me. The pressure to his stomach clearly informs him of the barrel that threatens his life, and he finally looks into my eyes as his reddened, blood-shot eyes enlarged even further. Hands on my collars, he grips me with frightening strength as he screams, his voice hoarse and deep and mad.

"How did he die, Mastermind?! HOW?!"

"You killed him," I say coolly, my glare equally murderous.

"You lie!"

"Don't care for the truth, Balinese?" I smirk coldly, mildly alarmed yet amused that my feet aren't touching the floor.

"You LIE!"

A force yanks him off of me, so sudden that I almost don't catch my footing, as a folder slaps Youji hard enough to leave a reddened imprint when Nagi looks absolutely disdainful at Youji as he shoves the man away with his hand for show,"See for yourself, Balinese. You killed him."

Glaring at the boy who acts so protective in front of me, the blonde opens the file hesitantly as he reads the altered medical report that pretty much shows everything the doctor diagnosed about Aya except for the end, which shows him to be dead rather than alive, as I look up at the entrance where a very shocked Ken and a frighteningly-cold Bombay watch the display quietly. Omi walks forward to Youji slowly and takes the report from slackened hands, and reads it carefully for any mistake or forgery. Unfortunately, the report is only too  
authentic, since the best lies are part-truth, and we have imparted many truths in that fake report.

Closing the folder with deliberate calm, Omi looks up to me with a very deadly glare, one that even I want to flinch from, "This is a fake."

"Believe what you want," Nagi says coldly before I can speak, "but your selfishness and self-absorbance and your twisted sense of justice killed your own beloved Aya."

"We did what was best for him."

"Road to Hell was paved with good intentions."

Omi crumbles the folder in his hand, his words drip of poison. "No, you were the one that killed him. Had he not been with you, Schwartz, he would've been alive."

I scoff, amazed at Bombay's logic. And this is supposed to be the one that carries out justice for the weak? That others are always wrong if they disagree with his self-righteousness? And here Aya frowns everytime I mock the justice he so dearly upheld in the past. If this is justice, then we must be angels. At least we are not afraid of the truth. "Really? You mean living like a corpse with no hope in life except that he might be accidentally killed in a mission? Some nice life you provided him, Weiss. Stop pretending that you are the only hope for him, and maybe you will see the truth for once, Omi, that he was in pain when he stayed with you. Now, because of your foolish belief, he ended up dead. Are you happy now?"

The young Takatori glares at me viciously as he spits, "We were his only family! We only did what was best for him."

"For him, or for yourselves?" Crawford asks coldly as he walks in with Farfarello, and I realize with a mild surprise that everyone has been cleared out of the reception hall and sent home. The man has somehow convinced them it will be better for them to leave as these strangers that popped in are past friends of Aya's who have betrayed him and stuff. Such good storyteller, that Crawford is. "Are you so jealous and blind that you cannot accept the fact that Aya had found happiness outside of your little 'family'?"

Omi looks about to say something else, but Youji beats him to it as he roars like a wild beast, and takes a swing at Crawford, who, living up to his code name, merely steps aside and lets the brunette fall to the ground gracelessly. The enraged Weiss jumps up from the ground, and rushes forward as he swings out his piano wire, wrapping it around Crawford's neck tightly before Nagi easily cuts the tough steel strings off.

::Somebody forgot to tell us about this...:: Farfarello sing-songs in our minds, ::Can I kill them?:: he asks, his voice filled with glee. I cannot help but concur with his desire, which in and of itself is scary already.

::No, it will be more fun to watch them suffer in life,:: Crawford smirks mentally as he watches Nagi proceed to toss both Youji and Omi out of the reception hall effortlessly, the boy making sure the two Weiss land on top of each other painfully on the gravel, perhaps with a bone or two broken for spite. Ken, who has been standing near the entrance the entire time, frowns disapprovingly at us before rushing to his teammates, calming them down and somehow convincing them to leave. 

::You didn't have to do that,:: Hidaka projects his thought to me, a little bit too loud for my liking, but I can tolerate him. ::They are just upset....::

::And we're not?:: I ask coldly, sending a wave of pain, hatred, and sadness towards him, which Hidaka probably physically hissed at as well as mentally. He makes a quick promise of trying to keep the Weiss kitties away, before shutting down his mind, trying to sever the mental connection. I let him go without giving him further grief, since he had tried to be helpful and is the least harmful of them all.

Now that we are left to our lonesome, I sigh, exhaustion suddenly overwhelms me as I sit down on the tatami floor next to the casket, letting the others do the finishing work while I recuperate from the mental outburst. It isn't common for me to be so absorbed in strong emotions. Amusement, maybe; resentment, definitely. Love, only after I met Aya and got to know him, and the affection blossomed from a trickling stream into tidal waves only the past year. Even though I have been in love with him for the past three, four years, that love wasn't as passionate and breath-taking as the moments I spend with him in our little world. It was almost suffocating, the love for him, with each thought a painful sweetness, and I am addicted to it.

And fuck anybody that tries to take that away from me.

A hand lays on my shoulder firmly, and I look up at Crawford when I notice that the van is ready outside and we are ready for transport. Standing up with the older man's aid embarrassingly, I shake my legs slightly to work out the kinks and cast one last look at my sleeping lover before closing the casket with a painful thud, and walk out the back with Crawford as Nagi carries the white wooden bed with his powers as if it's nothing. We make a believable gesture in loading the casket onto the back of the black van before getting into the car, and Crawford takes his seat behind the wheels as we drive out of the town that Aya and I have called home for the past year. We will miss them, surely, but it's for the best if we leave. If Weiss is insane enough to use poison, I doubt it would be beneath them to start using those around us to threaten us.

They say it's easy to taint white with black, but it's hard to purify black to white. How very true of that.

* * *

[Aya]

When I open my eyes and feel awake enough to keep them open, I nearly have a panic attack from the completely different surroundings than what I last viewed in the world. I vaguely remember being in and out of feverish and chaotic sleep for a while, yet I wasn't that worried as I felt Schuldich's presence close by, and if I ever had doubt, his large hand would wipe away the sweat and feed me some water before sleep once again took hold of me. If it wasn't for the familiar feel of calmness inside my mind to stablise me, I think I would've  
leapt out of the bed and taken a hostile look at my surroundings. As such, I sit up slowly, looking around the expansive bedroom curiously while marveling that whomever decorated the room had elegant and expensive taste. The room is probably at least three times larger than my little apartment, furnished with eccentric, modern minimalist taste, with chrome and glass and smooth, silver lines throughout. It has several large windows and a French glass door opens up to the balcony I can barely see behind the curtains. The linen, upholsteries, and even the bedding all scream money at me, and while it is not as bad as many of the dark beasts we have slain in terms of taste, the elegance is enough to make someone like me slightly dizzy as a mental calculator starts to punch in numbers in a horrifying thought.

A chuckle drives my mind out of the swirling numbers, and I turn in time to see Schuldich walk in with a tray of steaming food in one hand and balancing a pitcher of cold water in another. Smiling at his awkward position in setting everything down, I look up at him when he sits down on the chair next to the bed and take the glass of water he hands me with a mute thanks. Checking my mental health first while I sip the water, he moves onto the basic physical check-up when he is satisfied that I am adjusting fine with the medicine kicking in successfully. While I am not particularly happy about taking a cocktail of drugs three times a day, and the constant fog clouding my senses is still a bit difficult for me to get used to, I am simply happy at being alive for the first time since my parents' deaths. And when he gets up to fetch the food he just brought in, I think I can tolerate this discomfort if it means I am to spend another living moment with him.

The porridge and soup gone, I wrestle the napkin from his hold to wipe the corner of my lips while waiting patiently for him to explain our current situation. Much to my chagrin, he takes his sweet time in getting the small dessert before clearing his throat overdramatically. "Well, we're in the U.S. of A. now."

I glare at him for stating the obvious, and bite his feeding finger lightly to hurry him up. Grinning, he picks up another whipped-cream covered strawberry."We're on the mountains, in a gated neighborhood. Brad installed several security cameras around that no one knows about. Nagi worked his magic with the computers and so this place is safer than a citadel. Then we have the Irish dog guarding the door--- We're good." I chuckle at the sudden image he pops into my mind of a large bulldog with Farfarello's head, barking loudly. "And Aya-chan is down the hall, the other room on this floor with a view to the ocean and large, open windows. You can see her later when you're feeling better." Pausing, he smiles proudly at me, "And the medical team Brad put together guarantees a ninety-percent recovery rate for her. They say that her waking up is just a matter of time."

My eyes widen at the thought of my sister waking up, opening those large, deep blue eyes of hers and smiling at me. It was overwhelming. My vision blurs when the questions of 'How do I answer her when she asks about mom and dad?' and 'What do I explain to her about what happened in the past six years?' plague my mind immediately, and it isn't until a large, warm hand cups my cheek and wipes away the moisture on my face that I snap back to reality, looking up into the eyes that I have learned to trust this past year.

"You're not alone, Love," he whispers as he leans in for a lingering kiss, "and she'll understand. She loves you too much not to."

And they wonder why I love him so.  


It took about a year before everything was settled. I realized the first day I stepped out of the house how little and useless my language skills that I picked up in our little apartment were and how much more I needed to learn. It was exciting, not to mention frightening, to walk into a restaurant and not understand almost all of the items and descriptions on the menu. Schuldich had to explain everything to me and order for me. For a good three months I felt like I was illiterate in this country, and I was, but slowly I was able to grasp the language, and it becomes easier as time goes on. Schuldich is a great teacher, surprisingly. Perhaps because he had so many experiences of cramming a language to fluency in under a month, that he knows the best way to teach someone quickly and efficiently. Depending on my health, which isn't as good as in the past, we either go for a walk and Schuldich has me practice speaking with people we meet, or we stay home and watch the television and he has me translate what is going on while we watch. It's interesting to see the controlled patience of the waiters when we are ordering, because it takes me four times longer than normal people to understand the menu and to place the order. 

I can't say I have completely forgiven what Omi and Youji tried to do, I just try not to think about it. But everyday, on the dot, when Schuldich comes to me with a large glass of lukewarm water and a handful of pills, I cannot help but feel a bit of anger and hatred towards my ex-teammates. Farfarello has laughed at me more than once about how I am now taking more pills than he is, and therefore must be more insane than him. It's annoying, so I keep telling myself that seeing Schuldich grab his gun to shoot at Farfarello is enough compensation. The insane Irish is still fixated on Aya-chan, something that I find it horrific that I am used to. With Nagi's research, Schuldich got the best Neurologist to actually make house calls weekly, and Dr. Sander said that even though her treatment was delayed, Aya-chan is looking at a full recovery. She will need physical therapy for at least six months before she can walk without the need of support, and Schuldich and I have been talking about converting one of the guest rooms into a physical therapy room for her.

He spoils me too much, and I can't find it in me to complain. The happiness and contentment that I once thought was impossible was given to me freely by him, and I have done nothing to deserve it. After mother and father's death, and Aya-chan.... I've only pictured myself exacting my revenge on Takatori, the stretch of my imagination only reaches to the various ways of killing and torturing Takatori... to make him feel the pain I feel. I know I'm not the only person whose life Takatori ruined, but I felt... lost, after he was dead. I didn't know what to do, how to feel, when my then-life long dream was accomplished. It's like playing one of those role-playing video games... After the final boss, the beautiful ending, and the screen turns black with the words 'The End' on it. Nothing more can be offered, and nothing more was expected.

Then I realized, nothing, is a terrifying thing.

Then he forced his way into my life, gave me no choice but to accept his love, and the bastard fucking made me love him back. The way he smiles, his lips curve upwards at the right angle, his eyes that usually look at the world with cynicism brighten with pure delight. How I had hated the fact that he was taller and broader-built than me in the past, but now I cannot think of anything more perfect than being in his arms and falling asleep with him being my protector. Suddenly, death became the most horrifying thing instead of nothingness, simply because I didn't want to leave him. Not now. Not yet. 

Not ever.

I will kill anyone who dares come between us. Weiss, Schwartz, anyone.... If they dare to even suggest Schuldich be away from me for more than a couple hours at the most....

No, that's not right.... Crawford, Nagi, and I believe part of Farfarello, would never do that.... If anything, they care for Schuldich, otherwise they wouldn't accept me as a part of their family, right? Wait... Can I even be so presumptuous as to think that way? Maybe they are just pretending, and when Schuldich finds someone better than me, they will be more than happy to get rid of me.... And why wouldn't they? There are so many people that deserve Schuldich, he was probably out of his mind when he chose me. But... I don't want to leave him, even when he finds someone better than me. What can I do? I---

::Aya,:: I jolt when his voice interrupts my dark thoughts suddenly, and I look up to find him standing by the French door to the garden. He had deposited me on the reclining bench by the water fountain earlier, after I begged and made him take me in the kitchen. I couldn't help myself, a side effect of the drug that I'm taking, and Schuldich is doing his best to control my occassional sudden rage or depression while satisfying my unending lust. Not that he minds the last part, I think. ::You awake?::

"Was I asleep?" I ask tiredly, shifting under the thin blanket that covers my nudity. Extending a hand, I take the glass of water and the pills from him and swallow with practiced buck of my head. Dark thoughts evaporated, I nuzzle the hand that soothes and plays with my hair lovingly.

"For an hour," he says softly, his fingers lacing with the long strands and brushing out the tangles without pulling or hurting me. Perching on the arm rest of the chair, he pulls me into a half-embrace and I can feel his powers wiping away the lingering bitter taste of depression.

Resting my head on his thigh, I sigh, "You must be tired of taking care of me."

He chuckles, "Not really. I'm enjoying the perks."

"Perks?"

He hums, reaching into his pocket to get a ribbon and some hairpins before starting to braid and wrap my hair into some kind of shape and attach it to my head, making me shiver as cool air touches bared skin. "The privilege of seeing you come to me with 'a problem'? Be the one trusted by you enough to let me see your vulnerability... Not to mention fucking you wild with no abandon? I'm having a blast."

I glare up at him, knowing he is pretending but can't find any argument to diffuse his ridiculous claim. We stay like that for some time, waiting for the drugs to kick in so I can have some energy and enjoy the afternoon sun in our private sanctuary. Though Schuldich blocks off the nausea and mental fog that psychotic drugs often give me, whenever the drug wears off I start to have fluctuating moods. Sometimes I may even see things that shouldn't be there. My parents showing up suddenly in the living room, screaming at me for not protecting Aya-chan like I'm supposed to was the most vivid one a couple months ago. Schuldich had to put me to sleep with his powers because I was screaming and crying uncontrollably. But they looked so real, and their condescending voices nearly broke me. I was later told I had knelt in the middle of the room, hitting my head on the carpeted floor repeatedly.

Even Farfarello was shocked. I should consider that my life achievement.

Suddenly, the lust hits me again, the urge so strong it envelops me, almost suffocating. I know Schuldich feels it too, his arm tightens while fingers stop their stroking and travel downwards. He's permanently in my head now, helping me cope with the mania and side effects of the pills and monitor my progress for Nagi to keep track. It's only natural for him to feel my needs the moment I have them.

Stretching to meet his touch, I pout and inevitably whine softly when he eludes the most sensitive part of my body, only trailing circles and outlining my chest teasingly. I look up at him with annoyance. He smirks, the evil kind that says he knows what I want him to do, but he won't do it until I meet his terms willingly. Bastard. 

"What do you need, Love?" he asks oh-so-innocently, his finger tracing closer to my right nipple, but not touching it, making my body shiver in anticipation and need.

I growl, lacking the intensity I desire because of the damn need I feel. "You know what."

"Yes, but I want to hear it from your lips."

I struggle against him, finding it a disappointing fact that I can no longer just throw him onto the ground and demand my way, but rather must succumb to his greater strength. It has its advantage sometimes, but at times like this I just want to strangle him. He grins, and flips from where he sits to trap me in between the chair and him, his knee just close to my shaft. "Come on, indulge me, Lover. Say it."

Glaring up at him, who returns with an undaunted, teasing wink, I give in after knowing he isn't likely to back down, and sigh as I look at his chest. Feeling the insufferable heat on my cheeks, I whisper softly, hoping he can't hear it except from the mental connection we share. "... Just fuck me already."

"As you wish, my Love." With that, he attacks the sensitive joining between my neck and shoulder. Fingers finally take a nub on my chest in between fingers, providing a temporary relief. The other hand slides downwards, brushing off the blanket to grab hold of my forming erection none-too-gently. I whimper when he twists my nipple and tugs hard on my shaft, which earns me another chuckle before he kisses me deeply. Moaning into the kiss, I didn't realize until too late when the cuffs clicked and I couldn't move my hands anymore. I glare up at his grinning face, but otherwise don't make a move as he gracefully gets off of me and reaches to the back to cuff the other end of the three-way cuff to the chair, stretching and arching me completely. Strolling back forward, his hands behind his back, he examines me as if a great piece of sculpture.

Licking his lips like a cat, he murmurs a quick "itadakimasu"* before spreading my legs wide to rest on the arm rests. Sitting on the lounge himself, he positions my hips for easy access, like a meal presented to him, and nuzzles my healthy erection with his face. Mewling despite myself, I watch him as if in a trance while he licks my reddened tip like a cat, savoring each lick and enjoying my shudders. Looking up at me, he smiles before taking my entire length into his mouth. I try to move my hand to my mouth instinctively to cover my hitched cry, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain to my wrist. He chuckles lowly before using his teeth to caress and tease the vein on my cock, making me jolt and push deeper into his welcoming mouth. Damn German... why can't he just fuck me instead of forcing me to lose control?

Large hands cup my buttocks. He soon sets a rhythm, moving my body up and down and in and outof his skillful mouth, pushing me closer to the orgasm that is just inches away from reach. And at the point of reaching that height, he stops and releases me, making me whine and glare exhaustedly at him. Standing up from the lounge, he pulls my body so I stretch long before him, my legs shamelessly still wide open and my opening clearly presented to him. With a soft whisper of "I love you," he pushes his length into me. Still lubed from earlier, he fills me completely, making me sigh out in content. Kissing away the dew on my forehead, he doesn't move until I kick him as best as I can from this position. He laughs softly before starting a comfortable rhythm, forcing me to let go of all inhibitions and control and submit completely to him. I think he enjoys that fact a little bit too much.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I gasp and moan to his thrusts, feeling him with every cell of my being. It feels right, for some insane reason, to be joined like this, where he buries deep inside me, sharing his passion and warmth with me. Each thrust tells me just how thankful he is that I am still here with him, and each sound I make echoes my need and love for him, something I still have trouble telling him verbally. Occasionally he teases me by pulling out and rubbing the tip against my entrance, a test of will between us, and only when I whimper in need does he push back in to satisfy me. Of course, he is so going to pay for that later.

Eventually, his pace quickens, and I get lost in the sensation he builds in my body. The heat becomes unbearable, the pleasure too much, and soon, blinding light fills my vision as I cry out his name, the bite of the metal cuffs on my wrists only pushes me over the edge and into a blissful darkness.

* * *

[Schuldich]

Unlocking the metal cuffs, I smile at the beginnings of the bruises that I find most erotic and should be illegal to be on such fair skin. Some renegade tears escape from his closed eyes, and I can't help but feel a wave of possessiveness when I recall his beautiful eyes of amethyst glistening and shining with lust and pleasure. Only I can do that. 

Mine. All mine.

"Had a good show?" I ask while rubbing the mark with my thumb, kissing his wrist and sucking on the flesh, feeling the pulse underneath. Healthy and alive.

"Not too bad. Not rough enough," Farfarello comments while sipping his juice, leaning against the opened French door leading to the kitchen. I wonder mildly whether Aya had sensed him looking at us from almost the beginning. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised if he did and kept on going.... He did pull me into a dark alley last time we were out taking a walk and demanded to have my cock shoved into him. Those are such sweet memories.

I laugh. "Shut up and go get me the thicker blanket in the living room." Grabbing the thin quilt that covered Aya earlier, I toss it at Farfarello before walking into the kitchen to moisten a cloth. He follows behind me after taking an appreciative glance at the naked, sprawled out redhead. I don't mind as long as he only watches. Besides, he's more into girls and currently only interested in soiling the angel upstairs when she wakes up. I wonder how Aya-chan will react when he pounces her?

"I don't work for you," he complains half-heartedly, dropping the blanket on the back of one of the dining room chairs before walking to the front section of the mansion. This place is too big for the three of us, not counting the sleeping beauty, but it's comfortable and spacious. Not to mention completely safe. Nagi sure went overboard when he designed the security system for this place. Not only is it theft and natural disaster proof, but it detects all living things within fifty-meters, identifies all suspicious people and records them into the database. If the same figure, based on some kind of parameter that Nagi set, appears more than once, we will get alerted and are able to take 'proper action' when needed.

It's only happened once and the thief was never seen again. I just hope Farfarello didn't bury him in our back yard.

Finished cleaning Aya up, I take the blanket from Farfarello and wrap my beauty carefully. Ignoring the mocking snicker from behind me, I carry Aya and let him take a rest on the day bed in the sun room. He has gotten pale over the past several weeks, the new medicines making him weak and tired almost all the time. Hopefully with some sun he can be healthier, as much as possible, and more energetic.

Tucking Aya so he won't catch cold, I straighten and turn to the smirking Irish, who hands me a stack of mail. I frown at the package on top, and open it quickly. Upon seeing the contents inside, I hiss and glare up at the laughing Farfarello. Throwing the packet of Viagra samples in his face, I wish I could have Nagi's power so I can slam the shit harder. Even if he doesn't feel pain, the sound would give me a satisfactory thrill after the joke he tried to pull.

"I heard on the news the other day that too much sex will render a guy impotent," he says with amusement while tossing the packet onto the desk.

I scoff, sorting the mail to put advertisements apart from bills and other important things. "You don't watch news!"

"So I pretend," he shrugs. "By the way, Crawford called while you two were fucking like rabbits in heat."

"I heard. You didn't have to use the phone on the kitchen counter, you bastard."

"The view's better there."

I slap him mentally, hard, from which he winces slightly. Even though it has been at least three years since Farfarello started to take his medications regularly, I'm still having trouble getting used to this calmer, saner side of him. I suppose his obsession over Aya-chan is also a reason he hasn't left us to have his 'fun' among the lesser populated states the past several months. Usually, Farfarello would wait until Crawford and Nagi came to visit us, then sneak away to do his killing. I imagine he will make one of those trips soon, his agitation at being domestic and docile easily felt and definitely disturbing. Aya doesn't need any more aggravations around him. Leaning over the marble counter, he plays with the knives from the knife block and occasionally cuts himself in boredom. I slap him again, "Go play elsewhere. Don't dirty the mail."

"There's no important mail."

"Bills are important," I say without conviction, then wave an envelope in front of his face, "and so is an admission letter."

"Hm, Crawford says to tell Aya 'Congratulations'," he says off-handedly, licking one particularly deep wound and sucking the blood happily. His mind shifts towards Aya, wondering mildly how good he tastes, before I hiss and slap him again, reminding him just whom the kitten belongs to. Grinning, he licks the knife he cuts himself with before speaking again. "He says that Weiss broke up. Ken's dead," he makes a quote-unquote gesture in the air, at which I smirk, and continues, "Omi's gone to be the next Persia, and Youji's disappeared."

I arch an eyebrow at the last bit, pondering to myself how wrong that had sounded. The bastard is probably in hiding with Kritiker's help, no doubt. But if Crawford bothered to mention this, that means Nagi hasn't been able to find the brunette yet. While it seems ridiculous that we are paying attention to a group of make-believe assassins, that only because Japan has such a low crime rate and their bodyguards are a joke can Weiss accomplish anything at all, Crawford and I made the decision to keep each of those kittens in check so they won't pull a stunt like they did to Aya again. Crawford is also upset at how he never foresaw the drugging attempt. Nobody gets past the Oracle, so he claims. 

"When are the two lovebirds coming?" I ask, reading the admission letter mumbo-jumbo with obvious boredom, quite proud of my kitten getting in without the need of taking remedial courses for his English. I had taught him well.

Farfarello shrugs again, adding a couple drops of his blood into the orange juice he is drinking, making me blanch from the idea of how horrid that crap will taste. "Didn't say. Sometime next month. I think he finally begged Nagi to take a break from the research."

I chuckle. Crawford should be worshipping Aya. Nagi has been my kitten's physician for a while, even though Aya also sees the Neurologist that his sister is using just to make sure, but the little boy has been treating him for the past year. That means they are taking more vacations to fly here to check up on Aya, which Crawford certainly has no objections to spending 'quality time' with his lover. It's hilarious to see Crawford leading a life of abstinence when not here with us, since his lover practically lives in his laboratory six days a week. I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

_\--- To Be Continued_   


Author's Mewlings: I am in awe at how long it has been since I last wrote a chapter to this fic. A YEAR and a half?! Somehow I was stuck with the biggest writer's block one can possibly imagine, and these kids just refuse to work with me. T_T 2006 has been the most unproductive year ever, and I am grateful to all of you who wrote to me and commented on my writing LJ inquiring about this fic. I thank you wholeheartedly. *hearts*

There should be, probably, at least two more chapters with a short epilogue before this demon will end. I have another Weiss fic planned, and I'm becoming more active in terms of writing nowadays. I started joining fic-challenges and whatnots since December 06, and wrote a FF8 fic and have a short Weiss fic planned for Weiss Day challenge. Please do look forward to my writing LJ at: http://www.livejournal.com/users/pika_scribbles  
for updates. ^^ Also, if you wish, please do email me at hieru.pikachu@gmail.com or visit me on my personal LJ at http://www.livejournal.com/users/hieru ^_^ 

New website alert! I changed my website and my new one is called Illuminatia! The URL is: http://www.illuminatia.net/en. I really like the layout I have right now, but I'm not particularly sure if the table will work for me or my browser. Somehow it's been a bit funky when I try to use it. >< I'll try to fix it soon after this fic is posted.

Special Thanks to the wonderful Espaa for beta-ing all my fics and asking about them, and Azuki for being my in-house lemon scene expert. XD Azuki is also the one that helps me overcome writer's block and does research  
with me in regards to the insane drugs in this narcotic-filled fanfiction. ^^;; Love you both!


	9. Finale

**_Disclaimer:_** The settings and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just likes to torture these characters.  


### Tarnished Rhapsody

 ** _Finale_**  
February 2008  & April 2013

[Aya]

"...Remember the analysis is due next week, and keep working on the project as we will be discussing your progress after lecture as well," the professor reminds us with a drone tone, his hands busy with putting away notes distributed not too long ago and his markers. I grin when Renee murmurs behind me, just loud enough for me to hear, that he must have a hot date given the fact that he lets us go fifteen minutes early. To give you all time to work on the project, said the man.

Given the fact that the professor, known to be a hardcore trainer where he expects every single one of us to be an expert in musical analysis and teaches us as if we've all had years of training in the subject, has never dash out of the room so fast before, I can only guess that Renee must have obtained some "street words" that is too accurate to be a lie once again. Surpressed snickers erupt from various corners of the classroom, and I find myself hard to restrain a wide smile while putting my pencils (various colors too) and eraser into the pencil pouch and packing up lazily. I soon find myself with a koala bear hanging over my shoulders, Renee watching me tapping the many pages of notes and score papers on the table to arrange them before putting them into my designated foder. "So, is your lovey-dovey boyfriend coming to pick you up after this?"

I feel the heat rise to my face slightly, and glare at the girl who befriends me whether I like it or not the first day of class. Schuldich told me after eyeing her for the first time when she followed me out to the sidewalk that she liked me very much and wanted to be my girlfriend if the position was available, and his eyes widened after a minute before bursting out laughing and cried out, "What!? Now you want to know if I have a girlfriend?!"

Renee was surprised at first, but shrugged, "So? You're both hotties, and you're roommates. Why can't I want to date the both of you?"

So Schuldich told her about our relationship, despite laughing so hard that he was practically hanging on my shoulder. And the girl's reaction was to raise an eyebrow, and shrugged again. "Alright, I'll be both of your girl friend. Friend only."

So she has been ever since.

Putting everything neatly into my messenger bag, I push the heavy head off of my shoulder none too gently. Renee isn't a delicate flower in the least, the girl for some reason has a black belt in Tae Kwan Do despite being a music student. She claims that she's a singer, so it doesn't effect her when her hands can easily cause enough damage to the opera set. It's a wonder there hasn't been an attempted murder case in the voice department given her fiesty temper.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, my voice clearly skeptical.

Renee shrugs as she grabs her backpack on the floor and stands an inch behind me, simply waiting for me to exit the row first so she can follow. I allow her to wrap her arm around my own, snuggling up to me and practically sexually harassing me in front of the entire student body. "So I love to feast my eyes on hotties, and your lover boy is one damn nice material. Besides, there's this shoe sale in Bloomingdale's that I just have to get to, so you guys are giving me a ride. You know very well how I am with sales."

Unfortunately, I just know very well of the woman's obsession with fashion sales, and what she will do to both Schuldich and I if we dare to refuse. I glare at her half-heartedly, the six months of friendship already make me used to her way of thinking and talking. It's amazing how I always thought Youji's flirtatious manner to be annoying borderline disturbing, yet I have no problem with Renee, probably because of the absent of threat that comes from the girl. Something about her makes everything she does and says harmless, while there was always a darkness that enveloped Youji. I shouldn't be the one talking--- who in Weiss doesn't have a darkness of their own? I buried myself in self-served righteousness, and yet I still view the others critically. Hypocrite, yes I am.

"I doubt he's gonna be here any time soon. We were let out quite early," I say with a shrug, forcing myself to ignore the sudden thoughts of my previous life. I haven't thought of Weiss for quite a while, my life busy with school and the work it involves. Of course Schuldich's suggestion is always right, being a Mastermind gives him an edge in evaluating the situation and anticipate an outcome. Not as accurate as Crawford, but close enough. I was pleasantly surprised to learn I wasn't the oldest student in the school, therefore no strange glances were towards me aside from my braid. Damn Schuldich and his obsession.

We pick a bench on the sidewalk where I always wait for Schuldich to come to pick me up and sit down. One of the hated side effects from the drugs is that I can no longer drive because of my "mental instability", much to Farfarello's enjoyment. Even though I protest quite loudly, Schuldich takes great advantage of my predicament and insists on being my chauffer. Renee told me that he was just being over-protective because he didn't want any more 'bugs' around me, and I sincerely doubt that.

As I sip on the coke that Renee hands me, I listen absent-mindedly as Renee chatters about the 'people trouble' within the vocal department. The vocal department always prepares at least one, if not two, operas or musical theatres per school year, and the audition week is always the scariest period of time in the music department. Whether it is fake smiles or sharp words, none-physical fights occur everywhere in the department, and it won't end until the casts are decided. Of course, Renee is involved in this battle of skills and attitudes, not to mention how well the teacher likes a student, and I'm elected as her best listener despite my reluctance.

"AH!!!!!" the sudden outcry nearly sent me jumping, and I turn with an accusing glare at the girl who nearly blow out my ear drum. Does she not understand that for someone who is "mentally unstable", I should be treated delicately and not so rough-handled? "I forgot my score!! Son of a--- I'll be right back!! Tell Schuldich not to leave without me!!!"

I massage my poor ears with a wince and nod. The energetic girl jumps up from her seat and runs at full speed back into the Music Building, not wanting to be left behind by the heartless Schuldich whenever she is late. Since her apartment is about four freeway exits from our home, Renee declared that Schuldich has an obligation to take her home if the two of us have the same last class. "As a repayment for watching over the pretty boy," she claimed. Schuldich's reply was giving her the finger.

I take out my cell phone from my bag, and dial Schuldich's number. He picks up within two rings, his tone clearly amusing. "You were let out early?"

"Un," I say, shifting the weight of the heavy messenger bag in my lap, wondering once again just what kind of junk did I put in here. "Are you almost here?"

"I should be there in 5 minutes," Schuldich says while turning the music on the radio down so he could hear me better. He always enjoy loud, blasting music, but he only listens to them when he's alone in the car, knowing that the kind of music he loves would often gives me headache for days. "Where are you guys?"

"Bench at Music Building's two o'clock," I say, glancing behind me to see if Renee is out yet. "Ren went to grab her score that she forgot in the classroom. Wait for her."

"Do I have to?" Schuldich whines playfully.

"....."

"You're no fun," he says with an audible pout. "If she's not out in 10 minutes, I am so leaving her here." With that, he hangs up the cell phone, but not before giving me a kiss that brings a smile to my face. I find it easier to smile nowadays, normal, mundane life feels so natural to me and it was as if no blood ever stained my hands in the past. It's amazing how easy it has been to ease into this new lifestyle, where the only thing I have to worry is my enormous amount of homework and getting my degree in time. Schuldich told me not to worry, but I want to get at least my Bachelor's degree before I'm thirty years-old, so he obliges my insistance. Aya-chan is being treated by one of the best doctors in the country, and the last time he visited he assured me that she should be waking up soon. I could hardly wait to see her large eyes and bright face smiling at me again. I'm still a bit scared of her reaction, but Schuldich's reassurance kept me calm and confident. I've turned my life around, so I have nothing to be ashamed of, said the man. I only hope he's right.

My phone rings suddenly, the ringtone not one my beloved preset for his number, and the long string of numbers is indicative that it's from Japan. It's not everyday either Nagi or Crawford calls me, since they usually direct all communications to Schuldich or just call the home. I wonder why either one of them would want to call me, especially at this hour. Isn't it still bedtime for the two of them? "Hello?"

"Aya! Get out of there now!" comes the voice of Crawford with a panic tone I've never heard of before. The static of the long distance phone call makes half of what he says a blur and the other half uncomprehensible sputter.

"Come again?" I ask, covering my other ear where the phone isn't pressed tightly. Just as I'm waiting for my voice to be delivered across the ocean, a sudden chill runs down my spine that can only mean danger. I straightened right away and turn around, my eyes widen at the familiar face with blood-shot eyes. Blocking the hand that comes at me, I couldn't get out of the way when piano wires wrap tightly around my body, cutting through the jacket I wear and into the skin underneath. The smell of chlorofoam envelops my senses as I inhale sharply, before I feel myself slumping into waiting arms, and the last thing I hear is the cry of Renee. I hope he doesn't hurt her....

* * *

[Schuldich]

"...And he jumped into a black sedan, I think it's a rental, and took off on the Highway D," says Renee as she wipes escaping tears from her eyes, the ice I got for her in a plastic bag from the cafetaria creates a dull, gurgling sound that reflects the nausea I feel right now. The large bruise that looks painful like hell darkens quite quickly on the girl's freckled face, making a nasty mix of colors on her cheekbone as if a failed artist accidentally used her as his experiment canvas.

"Thanks Renee," I say, my voice tight and I feel parched. Each word leaves my lips like a programmed robot voicing what was typed into its command. It's been decades since I feel such fear and anger; not even when Weiss attempted that stunt last time have I been this afraid. Angered, yes, but with a solid determination that if Aya doesn't make it I'll simply join him in the Netherworld... After taking out Weiss and Kritiker with excruciating revenge, of course. But this time, the absence of my beloved in my mind makes each breath a cold, striking pain in my chest. Sort of reminds me of one unbearable training session in Syberia when I was a child, where Estet dropped me and Crawford off with some tools and a small canteen of water and expect us to survive for a week, except this time it hurts even more. "Will you be all right by yourself?" I find myself asking.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Renee waves a hand as she hisses when the movement cause the injuries all over her body pain. That fucking bastard beated her up good. Renee jumped onto Youji when she saw him carrying Aya away, the thick, hard-cover score landed square on the fucker's head. The memories I read brings a small, cruel smile to my lips, hoping that the girl had caused a serious damage. But Youji had kicked Renee quite hard, using his piano wires to bound her to the ground and punching her on the face, kicking her repeatedly when she fell and only stopping when he found himself attracting the attention of the campus police. The paramedics are on the way, and the policemen hang several feet away making reports to satisfy their bosses and wait for the EMT. I tell Renee to go ahead and use the paramedics and the hospital, and tells her to make sure she goes to the best hospital in town, before jumping into my own car and drive away. I need a place where it's isolate enough that I can get a clearer view of the minds to track down either Aya or Youji. I'm sure Crawford wouldn't mind paying for the girl's medical bill.

As I drive without a clear destination, I shout for Farfarello in my mind. The killer responds with a mental growl and a ::I'm already on my way!:: before shutting the link partially off, only letting a small connection remain so if either one of us have a clue the other will know immediately. My hands steer the red Porche automatically, taking an exit where the GPS system informs me it leads to the mountains where Aya and I camped there several times when he felt better. I pull up to the cliff where it overlooks the entire city, a busy lover's lane at night, but deserted during the day. Reaching into my shirt, I clutch the small cross necklace that Aya gave me, his first purchase in English without my help, and the first thing he ever gave me. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and cast out a tracing psychic wave, scanning the people's mind throughout the city. It's a long, painstaking process when there is no clear target to focus on, and I have to go through millions of minds before finding even a trace of useful information. Right now I have practically nothing to go on, aside from the partial plate that Renee saw before the bastard pulled away, and that is what I'm looking for.

I have no idea how long have it been since I started, so when a hand lands heavily on my shoulder, I nearly jump from where I have been sitting on the hood of the sports car. Farfarello grins at my startleness, but the curl of his lips lost the sharp, ferocious edge he normally carries. Guess he cares more about the redhead than I thought he was. "Crawford just arrived at the airport. He told me to fetch you and meet him at home."

My eyes drift to the still-running motorcycle that the Mad Man uses, the layer of dust and mud covering the beautiful machine makes me wonder slightly where the guy has been to look for my beloved. My eyebrow archs up when I see the thick rope strapped to the back of the bike. "To carry you home if necessary," he explains, sounding very disappointed that he isn't able to perform such act.

I smirk as best I can, the slight upward turn of my lips feels like doing a heavy muscle exercise. Each movement is leaded and weighted, and each bone and muscle complains loudly as I climb off the car and into the driver's seat. Farfarello watches me from where he stands, before putting on his helmet and swings a leg over his bike.

"Let's go," I say, more to myself than to him. Stepping heavily down on the gas petal, I let the sharp, cold wind cuts into my skin, reminding me what a failure I have been as the Porsche proves itself to worth the high price tag it carries.

* * *

[Aya]

It really doesn't surprise me that I will be tied up quite painfully when I wake up with a major headache, the piano wire hangs from the ceiling cuts into my wrists just enough to cause pain, but not enough to draw blood, but the position where my arms are over my head and looking very much as if I'm in a porno set puzzles me. I wonder slightly how crazy Schuldich would be once he sees the bruises that I can feel forming, the guy throws a temper tantrum from a minor scrape I get from banging into things when I'm not careful before using some odd cream to massage the small bruise away. What he doesn't know is that I would sometimes hit the table or chairs with my knees just to see him worry, the near-tears expression he has is too cute to ignore.

"I see you're awake, love," the familiar semi-baritone voice breaks my thoughts as Youji steps into my vision, his tone sends a tremor of... disgust down my spine. I know I really shouldn't say that about my former teammate, someone whom I actually considered family for a short while, but disgust is the only word I can think of to describe the feeling arises from my stomach. I study the man in front of me, my surprise probably evident as he chuckles. "Do you like what you see?"

"What happened to you?" I ask. Hate to say it, but the man in front of me makes me feel fear. His hair is a mess, the honey gold dims to a muddy color. Unruly stubbles spread on his thin, boney face, while the eyes that were once humorous and playful now glints with crazed light. His back hunches unnaturally, and the suits jacket he always wears slump on his body. He lost a lot of weight, and the color of his face is dark and gray while his cheeks are caved in. If it wasn't for the sunglasses on his face that was fixed over and over just because it was given by Asuka, I probably wouldn't guess who this homeless-looking man is.

"Oh, do I not look as good as I used to be?" Youji says, suddenly seem ashamed as he touches the mustache on his face with a frown. "Well, I didn't have much time... I would have showered and shaved, but I was so worried about you..." He steps close, his hand cups my face, making me flinch and try to get away from him as much as I can from this helpless position, which isn't far and the laws of physics only have me swings back towards him. Dammit, now I really don't like this position and it will be forever forbidden in our sex play in the future. "But it's all his fault, Aya.... You were so well-hidden that it took me forever to find you.... I came straight over when I have a solid confirmation of your whereabouts and I didn't have time to clean myself up properly."

I frown, tightening my muscle to stop the swinging, a slightly difficult act considering my feet aren't touching the floor. "What are you talking about?" Something in Youji's voice ticks off the alert in my mind. There seems to be a twist of logic in his words, but I can't grasp it just yet. I try to call out for Schuldich in my mind, but the constant connection between our minds is severed and this only heightens my fear. I try to keep my mind focus between trying to reach for Schuldich and watching what Youji is doing. It seems too hopeful for me that he only wants to take me back to Japan or lure Schwartz here so he can kill them, which, if that's the case, I know I can rest easy and simply wait. But the strange light in Youji's eyes concerns me, a reddish gleam over his usual emerald gaze.

Youji sighs, and steps even closer so he rests his head on my chest, pressing his entire body on mine that makes me extremely distressed and desperately want to get away. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he sighs, "Oh, Aya, Aya, Aya.... I know it's not your fault.... You must have Stockholm syndrom or whatever it's called.... Don't worry, I'll take you back home and you will be just fine. He won't have his claws in your mind anymore."

The sureness of his words confuses me. "...How can you be so sure?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

He chuckles, the vibration from his throat on my chest makes me shivers. "Well, you see, my love... You know I would do anything for you, right? So I did.... Omi has a huge file that he copied from Estet, and they have this thing where they turn normal people into what they call... 'Neuturalizer', so they can seal Schwartz's power to a certain degree.... They use it for those Elders in Estet, and so I recreated it.... It's all for you, my love. It's the only way to save you...."

I pale when he finished, my eyes in disbelief as I look at the head of the crazed man. And we used to call Farfarello the Mad Man.... "Are you crazy?! You know Estet's drugs are created under the notion that humans are experimental animals and they have countless of them! You could've been dead!"

"Oh yes, I'm crazy," Youji chuckles even louder, soon turning into laughters as he reaches up, and before I could react, he kisses me heavily. I struggle mid-air, my feet kicking wildly as his tongue parts my lips roughly and invades me, making my stomach sick. I flush as tears of anger well in my eyes, but I push them down as I find purchase and delivers a sharp kick to Youji's crotch. He cries out in pain, letting me go as he bends over slightly to the side. I cough and spat on the floor, trying my very best to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. Overwhelmed by the feelings of being violated, I didn't see the fist until it connects with my face, knocking my head to the side and almost sends me into unconsciousness. I taste the metal scent of blood in my mouth, knowing I cut my lip deeply and blood is probably sliding down my chin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...." Youji shakes his head as he straightens, taking off his jacket and painstakingly folding it neatly before placing it onto a chair nearby. "Aya, Aya, Aya.... I see how deeply confused you are... It's alright, darling. You won't be hurt anymore.... I've blocked any psychic powers that may be related to you, so they can't trace you no matter how much they try. Don't worry, I'll remove the manipulation Schuldich has on you... You'll be back to your old self very soon...." He mutters continuously while walking to a suitcase next to the chair, and even though I couldn't hear all of his words, what he has in mind is clear as day and I hate to admit it, but I'm scared to death. It's one thing to fight some dark beasts that's only be clouded by greed of money and power, it's another to fight someone who losts his mind. Farfarello in the past, Kudou Youji in the present.

Standing up from where he crouched over the opened suitcase, Youji walks toward my with a reassuring smile, one that almost resembles his old self. The vision of him dressed nicely, casual of course, with his hair shorter and the pleasant, flirtatious smile always plastered on his handsome face, as he waves at me in a nonchalant way when I question why he ditched his florist duty yet again overlays with the present version of him, except this one holds a needle in his hands with unknown liquid inside. I struggle harder, mostly out of despair than hope of getting the piano wire loose.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a little...."

* * *

[Schuldich]

"...Aya!" I jump up from where I had lay down, and take a quick look of my surroundings before remembering that I'm home. The vivid dream of Aya, dead with his body in pieces cut by piano wire, still lingers in my vision. Panting, I look up when the sound of keyboard tapping impatiently finally register in my hearing. A cup of warm coffee soon appears in front of me, and I accept it with a nod as I sit up so Crawford can seat himself next to me on the sofa. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Couple hours," he says, downing the scorching black liquid as if not feeling the heat. "We found out why our powers failed. Kudou became a Neuturalizer by injecting the chemicals himself. It's a shame he didn't die in the process."

I take a look at Nagi who has been in front of the computer for two days straight, the speed of his typing only increase the longer he sits there. The four monitors in front of him move at a rapid speed as he scans the rental records and all the security cameras in the state while comparing the images against the make and model that I provided. Of all the people Estet sacrificed, only two have lived through the process and successfully become Neuturalizer through the mixture of lethal chemicals that the sick organization have created, and they were killed immediately when Crawford learned of their existence. Luckily for us, Farfarello's power isn't obtained psychically, but rather from his own free will. But that really doesn't help with our current predicament.

Setting the empty cup on the table, Crawford bends over with his elbows resting on his knees. "...I'm sorry I failed you again, Schu," he says in a whisper, the words too soft that I almost didn't hear it.

I look at the man with whom I've been partner with for over a decade, the proud Oracle never showing such a sign of defeat in the past. It is really easy to blame the fault at him, but I know better than that. We still have not solve the mystery of Weiss' first success in bringing harm to Schwartz, but the new information of Omi possessing the recipe for Neuturalizer, it seems only plausible that they have succeeded in obtaining one before Kudou volunteered. I reach out, and ruffle Crawford's perfectly-combed hair, gaining myself an annoyed glare. "Double my allowance and vacation days and I'll call it even."

Crawford smirks, before leaning back and taking out a comb from his inner pocket to straighten his appearance. "As if," he comments, and I can feel the heavy weight on his mind lifted slightly. It's a pleasant surprise to know that Crawford cares about what I think of him. We sat in silence while watching Nagi work, each occupied with our own thoughts, until the young Prodigy jumped and screamed a string of obscenities that would make a sailor blush. Our phones chirped at the same time as the boy spoke quickly of the three possible locations that he was able to triangulate, all within a block radius of abandoned factories. "I wasn't able to pinpoint which building they're in, but I was able to hack into a nearby security camera. Aya's braid is hard to miss."

I nod, already half-way out the door as I check my phone for the coordinates, and winced when the map indicated that it was about a 40-minutes drive away from our home. Half-catching Nagi's protest when Crawford tells him to stay put, the boy being no good to us having no sleep for over 48 hours, especially in the presence of a Neutralizer. Farfarello is out the door before me, and I can rely on Crawford speeding not far behind us in his Lamboughini. We would probably have enough ticket to turn a small city's economy around, but we really couldn't care less.

***

I grunt as I knock down the third steel door blocking my path, my shoulder numb from the pain of knocking down 5-inch security doors with brute force. My mind continue to fight against the powers of the Neutralizer - it was as if there's a ton of heavy blocks hammering on my mind and pushing me down continuously, which is not the most pleasant situation to be in. But the sight of my love makes my eyes widen in delight, but my joy was short-lived when I take in the entire sight.

Hands tied above his head and hanging from the ceiling, Aya's legs dangle around the bastard's waist, while his head is tossed back. Something feels off immediately, but before my mind can process what is going on, my body reacted on its own. I grab Youji's shoulder, the sound of bones crunching into pieces explode in my ears as I yank the man off of Aya, throwing him as far as my strength permits. I don't bother turning to look at that son of a bitch, my sight glued to my beautiful, battered lover. Hanging in front of me motionless, I will myself not to turn my eyes away; instead, I burn the image into my mind - let this be my punishment for failing him, for not protecting him like I vowed, and for not finding him soon enough. Aya's fair body is covered in bruises and whip marks; blood trails covered his inner thighs, mixing with the bastard's sperm to form a sickly pink. His face swelled, and bruises circle his neck that's clear what happened. But what scared me the most was the two long vertical wound that I'm guessing is the result of piano wires digging deep into his skin and marring it downwards. My fingers are shaking as I cut down the wires that held Aya up, and he collapses into my arms. My heart breaks when I hear him, hot with fever and spasming from whatever that disgusting man used on him to control my love, whimper my name repeatedly. Blood covers the arms of my shirt and soak the fabric completely, and I cradle my precious lover in my arms. 

It isn't until Crawford puts a hand on my shoulder that I snap out of my reverie. I feel the Oracle pulls me up and away from Aya, as two paramedics that appear out of nowhere quickly carry Aya away with a stretcher. Crawford holds me back as I watch my love disappear behind closed ambulance doors. "We'll meet them at the hospital. Come on."

"He's not... I don't.... I can't...." I whimper, clutching onto Crawford's rumpled suit jacket pathetically.

"He will be fine. Trust me." the man's voice was rough with emotion, but something in his voice makes me believe him. I turn to look at the sick bastard, who is under arrest by five large, menacing cops, and I grit my teeth. Crawford leans into my ear, pulling me to him in a half-hug, as he whisper darkly, "Don't worry. I arranged something special for him. He's not worth it."

I inhale sharply to calm myself; Aya needs me now, and killing this piece of shit and taking time to cover up my track take me away from him. I clench my fists so tight that I feel blood drips down to my knuckles, but I nod once, turning and start walking out of the building quickly. ::I trust you,:: I say into Crawford's mind, ::I trust you.::

* * *

[Aya]

The first thing that I feel is the weight on my hand, before the starched thirst overwhelms me. I try to get up for a glass of water, and suddenly I'm attacked by a mix feeling of painkillers and overwhelming pain. What should have been an oxymoron of feelings somehow occur concurrently, which tells me that moving may be a very, very bad idea.

Eye lids too heavy to open, I try to wiggle the fingers that's under the weight. I hear a sharp inhale of breath, and the weight on my hand leaves abruptly, replaced by Schuldich's neat panic voice. "Aya? Are you awake? How are you feeling?" 

The echoing question between my hearing and my mind makes me want to smile, and I whisper in my mind, somewhat surprised at how weak my mental voice sounded. ::Some water, if...::

"Give me a sec," he says hastily, follow by the loud clang of chair falling over, and an "Ooof!" It doesn't take a genius to guess that the idiot tripped over himself walking less than five steps. 

It wasn't long before I feel the light poke of a straw, and the refreshing liquid flows in a small stream into my body, a potent cleanser as my body seem to feel lighter, as do my head. I open my eyes slowly after several straw-full of water, and I try to convey my relief and happiness of seeing my beloved idiot. 

"Hey," he whispers with a strained smile, the corner of his lips tight and barely curling. 

::Hi,:: I greet, finding speaking too difficult a task. I give him a brief look-over as best as I can in my current predicament, and sigh mentally. ::If I'm in a hospital, I would have been perfectly fine when you go and take a shower.::

The chuckles seems to barely escape his clenched mouth, as he pushes away strands of hair falling into my eyes. "I didn't want to leave you."

::Mm, I can tell,:: I feel myself grin mentally, and he narrows his eyes just a little in a pout. ::How long was I out?::

"About a week," he pauses, his emerald eyes filled with worry and pain, "...how much do you remember?"

::Up until the third syringe of heroin,:: I try to recall my hazy memory slowly, ::I don't know if it's the second or third day...::

"Don't," he covers my lips with his own, as if this way he can silence my calm reverie. "Don't think about it anymore..."

::I can handle it,:: his hair covers my vision completely, and I can feel him tremble on top of me. I desperately want to reach out to him - to run my hand down his back and massage the tension that is emitting from him away, and to reassure him that I'm here and I'm fine. Not perfect or undamaged, but alive and safe. ::I'm with you now, and that's all I care about.::

He turns sharply to look at me. The rims of his eyes are red with emotion, but tears never come and I don't expect them to. I feel the arm around my waist tighten, agitating the wound underneath, but I welcome the pain for its proof of his love to me.

"You're a fool," he says with an audible pout, before putting his head down on my chest again, carefully avoiding the wound underneath layers of bandages. I idly wonder how bad the damage is, and how long it'll take me to recover this time. I seriously am not interested in adding another cause to my disabled status anymore. Contrary to what this idiot believes, a closer parking space really isn't worth the trouble that I go through...

***  
"... three broken ribs, and two fractures on the right leg," the doctor lists off the numerous injuries that Youji had inflicted, and I listen with an eye at the door, ready to stop the poor man that I intimidated into telling me everything that happened to me when Schuldich walks in the door. The man originally denied my request, telling me to 'get some good rest' in the placating and non-emotional customer service way. With a promise of making his life excruciatingly painful after I am ever-so-slightly well, I convinced the poor doctor to tell me what I want to know for his own sake. I sense his almost giddy demeanor as he moves onto smaller bruises that I couldn't care less about, and stop him with a dry cough. 

"Dr. Derek, I know you're not telling me something," I say with a reassuring smile, which only seems to agitate the man more. "You didn't order those extra MRI tests just for fun."

The man whose eyes have been avoiding mine finally shifts my way, and he smiles in defeat. He sighs before flipping the chart in his hand, taking his sweet time until he finds the page that he's looking for. With practiced sympathy and compassion, he thinks about his words before he says them. "We found a malignant tumor in your brain scan. It's not in a good place. Mr. Fujimiya informed us that you do have family history of cancer, and that coupled with your previous poisoning, the cancer is metastasizing faster than we anticipated, given the fact that your last thorough check-up with your regular doctor was merely two months ago."

My eyes squint in the brief confusion of the Mr. Fujimiya he refers to, before I breathe a chuckle at the audacity of Schuldich to take my family name without my permission. Not too surprisingly, Schwartz has files on all Weiss members, which may have included the uncle I barely knew that passed away when I was young. Connecting the dots, I'm mildly amused at how easy I'm taking the news. I guess when life enjoys endlessly kicking you in the proverbial ass one too many times, you get used to it eventually. At least this one makes some sort of sense, unlike the other traumatic events in my life.

Looking back up to the waiting doctor from my brief contemplation, I ask the obvious question, "How long do I still have?"

I don't have a to be the Mastermind to see his slight astonishment on how well I'm taking the news. He shakes his head, "It's hard to tell. Your tumor developed at a rapid pace, if there are no errors in your previous chart. Between your last MRI and now, you've gotten to stage three in two months. The medication you're taking is numbing the pain that should've been constant and severe," he pauses, thinking before he speaks again. "Optimistically.... six months."

"Hmm," I hum with a nod, wondering if Schuldich masked this pain that the doctor spoke of. I really didn't feel anything... and that's a blessing already.

I thank the doctor as he makes his exit, and relax myself on the pillow propped against my back. Looking out the window at the serene scenery that overlooks the town, the trees in the centre quad of the hospital, and the faraway mountains from this high-level suite, I enjoy the feel of sunshine on my pale and bruised skin that's not covered by bandages. 

It's hard for me to muster any anger or hatred towards the two Weiss who had inevitably sealed my fate. It's hard to hate when the culprit is clearly of no sound mind, and I know, and was part of, the cause to the breakdown. In a way, the three of us involved - Omi, Youji, and I - are all victims of Takatori's manipulation, and with that comes a strange and perverted bond of camaraderie. We were all heading down the same path of insanity, but I was lucky to have Schuldich and Schwartz pulled me out in time. I shudder to think how I would be if Schuldich never came for me. Would I have killed for an obsession, and claim it was in the name of love and justice?

... In a way, wasn't I doing that even before I left Weiss?

"Hey," the door opens soundlessly, and Schuldich looks, a smile masking the somber expression underneath about my condition. "You've got a visitor, kitten. How do you feel?"

I smile softly at my lover, Mr. Fujimiya, and nod. "I'm all right."

He nods, and walks into the room, opening the door a little wider to allow Farfarello to push in a wheelchair. My eyes widen at the sight of the girl sitting in the chair, who fidgets and would have leapt out of the chair had it not been for Farfarello pushing her down by her shoulder. Her long, thick braids of dark blue manes are trimmed and styled with layers down to her chest, giving her a more mature look, and her blue eyes are filled with tears. When within arm's reach, Aya-chan jumps, her arms around my chest in a tight squeeze that makes me wince, but it's a welcoming pain that jostles me out of shock. 

"Oniichan!!!" she cries, burying her face in my chest as I push my IV drip out of her way to give her access, and then wrap my arms around her lithe body. She sobs loudly, her speech slurs in a rampage of apologies. My vision blurs as I bury my face into her hair, my tears wetting the strands and down her already wet face. 

It seems like eternity before strong, warm hands slowly pull me back onto the pillow, while another pair of pale arms holds my sister and puts her back into the wheelchair. I look up when Schuldich starts wiping away my tears with a wet towel, and I smile at him fully, earning myself a dazed look from the German. To his side, Farfarello curses at Aya-chan for exerting herself too much, reminding her that she doesn't have the strength to do dangerous things like jumping onto a raised hospital bed, all the while tossing a box of tissues to her lap and mumbling how he doesn't like angels crying in happiness because it doesn't hurt God. I become hyper-aware of my position with Schuldich all of a sudden, how his arm encircles my waist as he sits with me on the bed, and my head rests on his shoulder as he cleans my face. 

::Don't you dare push me away, love:: I hear a growling voice in my head, and I shake my head furiously. 

I look up at Schuldich hastily, ::I'm not... I just... I haven't told her... and... You know how Japan is... and...::

"I know about the two of you," Aya says suddenly, causing both Schuldich and I to turn back and look at her, me more gaping than he is. Smiling sheepishly, Aya blows her nose childishly, tossing the used tissues into the waste basket. Then she places box aside, and climbs onto the bed again, this time with Farfarello's help. She looks up to Scuhldich with a piercing gaze, which eventually causes the man to back down with a deep chuckle, moving so my little sister can lie on the bed and snuggle with me just like when we were kids. She carefully wraps an arm around my waist, and I look into Aya's eyes as she smiles. "You wanna know why, oniichan?"

"Un," I nod, reverting back to my old self - the boy that was lost after the death of our parents - all too easily under the beautiful gaze of my little sister. 

Aya grins, and tightens her hold on me, "Well, I woke up a couple days ago, and imagine my shock when I saw the most beautiful room ever. But there was nobody there, and I try standing, and nearly fall to my death on the floor next to the bed," she pauses, giggling, "it'd suck if I wake up and die immediately, huh?"

"Don't say that," I chastise, my eyes darken slightly and my hold on her tightens. She smiles and waves it away.

"It's all good! I wasn't scared, you know? The room may be decorated differently, but I knew you had a hand in it. My stuffed animals were all positioned the way I liked, and I just know by looking at the room that you made it for me that way," she smiles up at me, and I return the gesture, remembering when we were little how she has lectured me repeatedly when we had our 'family cleaning days', and she would ask me to help her with her dolls. Always loving to be surrounded with cuteness, Aya enjoyed having her dolls positioned as if they were talking to each other, and sometimes with props such as small books or cups, just so they are more 'life-like'. After we moved to our current home, I was finally able to unpack the large box of toys, the only remnants of our past lives that never got to see the light of day because of Aya's condition, and arrange them just the way she'd enjoy them. 

"So Nagi found me after I was able to call out, and he came and helped me. He explained the situation of how we got to America while we waited for the doctor to come, and who he - and others - are. I gotta admit," Aya pauses and lightly punches me on the shoulder, "You sure know how to get a hot guy, oniichan."

I blush furiously while Schuldich laughs, and I turn to glare at him. He winks, and Aya giggles. After the brief moment of smiling and laughing, Aya takes my hand that doesn't have any needles or sensors on it, and squeezes it tightly. She focuses on the callouses on my hand from katana-use, her fingers slowly tracing them and a diagonal scar that remains in my palm from one of the missions slowly. "I may have been asleep, but I can still feel what's happening around... It's kind of a weird feeling, as if I'm listening to a long, neverending movie in the fog. Sometimes I can hear the conversations around me clearly, and sometimes I can only hear voices, but couldn't understand what was being said." She chuckles slightly, her eyes never leaving the scar, "The nurses at the last hospital I was at are enamored with you, you know. They couldn't stop talking about you, even after knowing you are with Schuldich-san."

I roll my eyes when Schuldich fakes a growl and cracks his knuckles, and Aya chuckles lightly. "I know what happened around me... When you joined that organization... when you killed your first target... when you didn't know what to do with your life..." she smiles as she looks up at me, then at Schuldich, "and when you fell in love." 

I feel heat rise on my cheek. When I poured my soul to my sleeping sister, talking to her for hours on end at first, then as time went by, my conversation become less and less until almost nonexistent, unless there were something that weighed on my heart so heavily that if I didn't say it out loud I felt like I would die. I just never thought she could hear me. Unless, I guess, subconsciously, I was hoping she would. But then, I also remember when I picked up the habit of speaking to Aya again... after I realize my feelings for a certain idiot... 

I suddenly realize what predicament I'm in when Schuldich raises his eyebrow at a snickering Aya. Oh no.

* * *

[Schuldich]

I help Aya, no, Ran, settle into the comfortable sofa in the converted physical therapy room. Since Aya-chan has been in a coma for so many years, her muscles have deteriorated, so she needs daily exercise and therapy to help her regain the mass that she lost. To help her do that, Farfarello and Nagi converted one of the larger rooms in the house to a gym, and Crawford, Ran and I managed to find a physical therapist that's not afraid of the over-protective Farfarello's bark. 

On his good days when he's more awake, Ran likes to spend time with either me or his sister as much as possible. Watching the younger Fujimiya grunt as she walks the short road, her knuckles white as she grips the handle bar tightly. Ever since she started her training, Aya has never complained, even her trainer worries sometimes that the girl may be over-exerting herself. I can just imagine what Ran was like when he was training to be a master swordsman by looking at Aya. 

"How's she doing?" Ran asks, trying his best to stay awake. The room features three sides of floor-to-ceiling windows, allowing sunlight to illuminate the room naturally with loving warmth, which Ran needs now more than ever. Over the past two months since leaving the hospital, Ran's health has progressively deteriorated, but my love takes what life dishes him with stride. He's more asleep than awake most of the time, but when he is awake he tries to enjoy the company of his family as much as possible. It's heart-breaking for me to see him struggle to stay awake when he insists on watching movies or playing games with us, but his spirits are always high. It doesn't matter what is on TV or what the story plot is, he just wanted to be around with everyone.

"She's great," I say softly, pulling a throw on him to keep him warm. "She's able to walk five minutes now without the handle bar. Brenda said she just needs more practice and she will be good as new."

"Mmmh," he smiles, his hand reaches out to mine and holds onto it tightly, but his strength is not even half of what it used to be. I slowly brush the back of Ran's hand with my thumb, feeling the coolness of his skin and the weakened shell that encompasses the fiery soul beneath. Aya trips on her foot abruptly, falling ungracefully onto the soft, padded mat. She chuckles as she sits up, flashing a grin at her big brother before she stands up and tries again. 

"Schuldich." My eyes fall back onto my love when he calls. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything," I say, taking his hand to my lips and kissing his knuckles slowly, my tongue darting out and tasting his skin. My heart breaks slightly when he doesn't shudder like he used to, his senses are not as sharp as before.

Ran closes his eyes, focusing on feeling my kisses for a while, before he speaks again. "When I go... I want you to enjoy life. Love again... go around the world... anything. For me."

"Ran...." I choke, my voice hardly a whisper. "That's too... I can't..."

He tugs on my hand, "Promise."

I keep my silence, my hold on his hand tightens, and he smiles, taking it as an agreement before he drifts off again. I strengthen the shield that I put up between his mind and the pain his body is feeling, so he can rest comfortably. The pain is always there, and he refused to use the pain killers prescribed, claiming he has had enough drugs in his life. I thank the higher power yet again for my mind manipulation power - once a hated abomination, now a blessed gift. I brush errant hair from his face, letting the long crimson strands slip through my fingers, and I close my eyes tightly, hating this helpless feeling. His life is like a handful of sand in my palm, and no matter how hard I try to hold onto it, it's slipping away from me slowly but surely, and I can only watch hopelessly.

I don't know how the world can function, after he leaves. Sure, it might not make any difference. The sun will still rise, the people still go about their business, and people wouldn't know, or care, that a beautiful soul departed. But I know my world would fade to nothingness without him, and I don't know how he can expect me to enjoy any semblance of life I have remaining, when all will be a dark, dreary color of black and white, and I will be perpetually stuck in the middle of the stagnant time.

A hand lands on my shoulder gently, and I look up at the man that I have, over the years, considered to be my brother. Crawford looks over at the sleeping Ran in my lap, before his eyes slowly trail up to the grunting Aya and the silent, amused Farfarello, who never offers his help to the girl nor a comforting word, but somehow his presence makes Aya smile and work that much harder. Ran had complained half-heartedly that his sister seemed to be quite fond of the Irishman, but he knew that she would be in good hands, even with his God-forsaken rants every now and then. 

We watch the youngsters continue their struggle with life, full of hope and future, and try our best not to think about the flickering, dying light in my arms.

***

I wake up with a start, sitting up abruptly in the dark as I blink in confusion. The coldness by my side is alarming but doesn't fully register until several breaths later. My hand brushes over the small dent on the bed next to me, the rumpled feather-white bed sheet the only sign that someone had lain there previously. My emerald gaze surveys the expanse of the room quickly, and I can feel every muscle of my body relax when my eyes rest on the amber figure shrouded in darkness. He sits on the chaise by the foyer, the French door open to let the warm, summer breeze flows in. It carries the silk white drapery in a slow, romantic dance around him. The moonlight caresses the foyer gently, sprinkling soft angel dust on the marble surface, illuminating the lone figure as his amethyst gaze looks out to the resting world. The wind brushes against the oak trees in the yard, each touch sending whispering chorus around the quiet neighborhood, the only waking witness to my love's beauty.

I almost fear approaching him, the scene in front of me ethereal, and I'm afraid of my sinful, mortal self desecrating the angel that is before me. My foot steps on the lush carpet are almost deafening, I slowly put my hand on the back of the chaise as I look down at him. His eyes sparkle in rich lavender, and he looks up at me after taking another breathful of life, and his pale lips curl into a small, warming smile. 

"Hey," I say softly, almost as if I'm afraid anyone would hear me.

"Hi," he replies, and moves to one side of the chaise in a silent invitation to sit with him. I walk around his favorite chair and sit down next to him, my arm automatically wraps around his slender shoulders and pulls him to me. He lets me without any protest, resting his head on my shoulder as he sighs in contentment. We bathe in the cool moonlight and listen to the rustling of the small forest that surrounds our property, the dim light of the city barely visible on the other side of the artificial grove. I silently pray to whatever Gods above that may be listening, wishing that this moment stay forever and never change. 

"Schuldich," his soft tenor breaks the silence, and I look down and into his amethyst eyes that are filled with joy and love, something I haven't seen in a long time. "I've always wanted to tell you..."

"Don't," I choke, my hold on him tightening.

His smile deepens, and he ignores my pathetic plea. "... Thank you. For finding me, for being with me, and..." he pauses, "...for loving me."

"Ran...."

"I love you, Schuldich..."

I will my eyes open as I watch his porcelain face, filled with contentment and longing for rest, like someone who has run a very long marathon for a good cause, and as he approaches the finish line, he is happy that the race is over, and he did such a good job that he deserves rest now. Tears fill my eyes that I blink away with anger, not wanting to miss out on anything because of my weakness. 

He takes in a last breath, "I'll always be with you... I promise...." he says with a sigh, and with that, he was gone. 

I bury myself in his hair, my hold on him would've been painful, if he could still feel my clutch. I feel tears pour out my eyes and into his hair, and I try to stifle my sobs in this quiet, beautiful night. My body is wracked by sobs as I let myself go, mourning for my love. I could, in the back of my mind, feel my hold on my power slip from my grasp, but I couldn't care less as the mental wave pours out with no reserve. There was pounding to our locked bedroom door, but I couldn't find the energy to try to care. Closing my eyes, I slowly let my cries die out, the last thought on my mind before darkness envelops me is a certain redhead whose smile is always small and shy, but it brightens the room wherever he goes.

....I just hope I'm not too late.

* * *

[Aya]

I walk down the path in front of me, surrounded by quiet and tranquil darkness. A single road lays out before me, and I couldn't help but hum quietly to the tune of 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road.' I don't know where this path is leading me, but somewhere deep inside I know this is the road to take. I walk slowly, enjoying the feel of my body, light and illness-free.

A succession of quick footsteps sound behind me, and before I know it, my hand is gripped by one much larger than mine. Fingers entwined, I lower my head to hide a small, shy smile as I tighten my hold on him. I hear his deep chuckle as I chastise softly.

"...liar."

* * *

**_Epilogue_ **

The street noise interrupts the quiet, melancholy piano Jazz that permeated the bar, the only sign of a new patron that entering the small, sophisticated bar. A lone bartender, a handsome beauty in impeccable white shirt and ironed black vest, looks up and nods at the new patron as he takes a seat next to a lone man that has already started his tab, sipping on the swiveling liquid of alcohol slowly.

"Sorry, the plane got delayed by the storm," the new patron, a man in pristine Armani suit and gold-framed glasses says, taking off his coat and draping it over the back of the booth next to him.

"Mm, it's fine," his companion, one sporting casual sweatshirt and jeans, shrugs as he finishes his drink and motions for another. The bartender refills the glass with a new spherical ice and the man's favorite whiskey, while setting a new glass with identical ice sphere and grabbing the bottle of cognac that the man had stored for the past several years. 

"How are the kids?"

"Good, thanks. Yumi is four and already a trouble. I had to scare away several of her pursuers just before I came," he chuckles, sipping his drink slowly, "and Ran-chan just learned how to talk. His first word was 'Papa'."

A deep chuckle as he sips on the cognac, "Look at you, Ken Hidaka, proud father of two."

"Mm," Ken swallows as he chuckles, "Three. Kimiko is pregnant again."

"Damn."

"Heh."

Silence passes by the two men who used to be enemies, who used to try to kill each other, and who both lost people dear to them. Crawford adjusts his glasses as he watches the piano player somberly, his eyes glaze over as his mind becomes occupied with memories of years past. Of the boy who left and the stubborn man that refused to leave him alone and followed him to wherever he went.

"How's the little sister?" Ken picks up the conversation after a short silence, after Crawford finishes his first glass and a second has been refilled.

Crawford grins around the rim of the glass, and takes out a black and white envelope with light lavender filigree embossing. He slides the envelope to the ex-soccer-player, who opens it curiously before bursting out loud, laughing hysterically. "Fuck, they're getting married?! Holy shit!"

The American chuckles, "She told Farfarello that if he didn't do anything, she'd grab whoever she wanted to be her child's father, because she is not about to give birth to a bastard child."

Ken continues to snicker as he shakes his head, putting the envelope into his pocket as he nods. "I'll be there."

"Are you planning on calling her by name this time?" the Oracle prods gently.

He pauses, and sighs, "Maybe." He finishes his fourth, or was it fifth? Who cares... drink, and motions for yet another. He pretends not to notice the bartender filling the glass with half water and half whiskey, and sips on the diluted drink slowly. "I just can't believe he... they've... been gone for so long," he begins after a long silence. "And the manner he chased after him.... heh."

Crawford smiles, the curl of his lips laden with sorrow. "Yeah, imagine the doctor's surprise when he pronounced him dying of natural causes. As if draining his psychic powers and willing his heart to still were natural."

The two men chuckle softly, before letting silence befall them again, each mourning for the family they both lost in silent reverie. Finally, Crawford raises his glass, as they do every year on the day their family decided to 'run off to the netherworld', as they call it, together. "To Aya and Schu, the most idiotic and hopelessly sappy couple in the whole fucking world."

Mirroring his friend's action, Ken raises his glass, finally closing the chapter of the book he so feared to touch for so long. "... To Aya and Farfarello, whose wedding better be worth the plane tickets and gifts I'm gonna have to shell out."

**_~~Fin._ **

* * *

**Author's Mewlings:** Wow, I couldn't believe that this fic is finally over. The reason that I have two dates for this fic is just that - it was completed in two different months that are five years apart. I went through a lot in these five years - moving to another country and back, going back to school and working full time in a new career, and finally complete my Masters and teacher preparation courses in a record time of 3 years total. Needless to say, my creative juices were _**not**_ flowing and had pretty much dried out.

I want to do a shout-out to **drone123** , who is always with kind words and message me every now and then to ask about this fic. Had it not been for her, I doubt I could ever complete this fic that was the longest I've ever wrote. You are amazing with your patience, and you are the source of my energy and my inspiration. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Now that I'm at a job that I love and does not require me to work 18 hours a day (what, you think teachers are easy? No. F-ing. Way.), I can finally come back to fic-writing, which my friends have continued to insist that I need some hobby for stress-relief. I've started my next fic - iPad + keyboard + Evernote is **wonderful** for fic writers - but it's on Final Fantasy XIII featuring Snow x Lightning. I will be working on that for a while before coming back to Weiss Kreuz (if ever). But, at least I'm writing.

Last bit of note... I've revamped and relaunched my website, [Illuminatia.net](http://www.illuminatia.net), and I've rejoined Fanfiction.net. It's kind of funny to modify the sex scenes out of my fic so my Fanfiction.net account doesn't get closed **again**. Apparently they still have my account information... they just locked it. You can find me at my [profile](http://www.fanfiction.net/~Hieru), though I would be updating more on my website. 

Thank you for those of you who are still reading, even after so long. This fic took 9 years to complete, and I'm amazed that I was able to get my thoughts all out. Words cannot express my gratitute, and I hope to see you again in the future. 

Love,

Hieru Youko  
April 13, 2013 


End file.
